The New Killing game SYOC
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: A new batch of students enrol in Hope's peak academy and well... then the bear shows up and then a new killing game comes around! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DANGANRONPA, THE RIGHTS GO TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT. SYOC Boys 7/7 Girls 8/8 Complete!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Oh yeah, getting a chance to go to the highest rated and the best of the best academy's in Japan, Hell to the yes! Naturally, if you would get the chance to got to this place then lets just say this the best option is to say yes. Like, i mean, if you could get a 100% success rate in life if you attend the Hope's peak it's just a must!

Oh yeah, my name is Ryuji Shido! And my my title when i get to hope's peak is gonna be the Super High School level Anime voice actor! Yeah, to be totally honest i actually really love my title, the main reason is that, well i kinda had... have in inferiority complex about well everything about myself, other than my reputation in the anime community there is not exactly anything out of the ordinary, or special about me, im really just an average guy. At least with this i can be happy with something about myself.

 **Name: Ryuji Shido.**

 **SHSL: Anime voice actor.**

 **Age: 17 (at the time of the killing game).**

 **D.O.B: 10th August.**

 **Blood type: O.**

 **Height: 5,5ft.**

 **Weight: 47 k.g.**

 **Hair colour: brown. length-fairly long, fringe partly covering the left side of face and a mid sized ahoge on top of head.**

 **Eye colour: brown**

 **Facial features: freckles on the bridge of nose.**

 **Clothes: normally a green hoodie with checked hoodie on top, black jeans and black and white trainers, red headphones around neck.**

I kinda admire hopes peak in helping talented people reach for their dreams. But, that's not the reason why im going, im enrolling because i want to make friends! I've always been the timid type and just being that one kid in the back of the classroom being as quiet as a corpse. Not any-more, im gonna change and actually try to have great school life!

Arriving at hope's peak i... well lets just say my courage just got thrown out the window...

" Ugh crap". I try to calm down as fast as i can and well i manage eventually.

"Ok, im ready, my new life begins NOW!"

But then...

"Huh, what the?" Dizziness flooded through me and i collapsed...

Darkness complete and total...

Nothing could have prepared myself for what happened today, or possibly, the rest of my life...

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my prologue to this story, This is the submission form in which you can send your own characters. In total i need 7 boys and 8 girls.**

 **These are the requirements for the** **submission**

 **1\. you cannot use the SHSL Luck,** **despair**

 **2\. no characters from the games are allowed as students.**

 **3\. use Japanese names unless you have a valid reason such as the SHSL talent for using one.**

 **Now this will be the bit where you need to submit you character, just write it in the review or PM me. This will be the list of you character Traits. (ages will range between (16-17)**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **SHSL:**

 **Age:**

 **D.O.B (date of birth of character e.g day/month)**

 **Blood type:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Physical** **appearance: (hair length colour, eye colour, clothes, facial features e.g. scars, freckles)**

 **Personality:**

 **Back story** **:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Biggest fear:**

 **Biggest secret:**

 **Role in investigations:**

 **Role in trials:**

 **People they like:**

 **People who the don't like:**

 **Quotes: (give me a feel of what your character is like, e.g introductions, goodbyes and a reaction to a dead body).**

 **that is all, i hope to get some really awesome characters from you guys and girls!**

 **SYOC Boys 7/7 Girls 8/8**


	2. Prologue part 2

_**Note: everyone will be using first names instead of last :D enjoy the story! Also thank you everyone who sent in their submissions. remember guys this story wouldn't of happened with out you guys! From the bottom of my heart. thank you :D Sorry if i repeat myself with the Ryuji's SHSL title. this will be the only time ill say it that many times. In any case enjoy!**_

Prologue PT2

I woke up in a daze as i came to. I was in utter confusion, I just was in a what seemed to be a dorm room. I looked around and noticed that i had a bed, desk, draws to keep clothes in? And what seemed to be a bath room with a shower and my suitcase that i had brought with me with all my stuff in there. But the most curious thing that i had noticed was that their was a note on my desk which had said something that i had found very unsettling...

it says...

" _Dear Mr Shido_

 _You are now my prisoner and you will continue to be so for however long that i choose. The surveillance camera will be used to monitor your every single move hehe XD._

 _Now, every morning around 7:00 AM you will be given food and it will be delivered to you by getting it through the gap in the door"._

I then looked over to the door i noticed said gap in the door. It looked like one of those doors that you would see in a prison escape movie... I then continued to read.

 _"Also you will be given lunch and dinner at 12:00 PM and 6:00 PM respectively and you will get them the same way you get breakfast._

 _have a nice stay ;D"_

...

...

...

"What the fuck ... WHAT THE FRUITY FUCK IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

What did i do to deserve this? Im just a 16 year old kid, i couldn't even hurt a fly... And now... Now im stuck here, at the mercy of someone who i didn't even know and also i had no idea was keeping me captive.

And so my time at hope's peak was off to a batshit crazy start and now im stuck... Hope's peak huh? When you say it now, the name just seems too ironic because this - This is an academy of despair...

 _1 year later_

So a whole year has past since my time here has started and im 17 years old now, it really wasn't "too" bad because of my stuff i had with me such as my games and manga but still i just want to get out as soon as possible. Every day, i did the same thing. Wake up, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, read manga, eat lunch, play games, nap ,eat dinner, get dressed for bed, brush my teeth and finally sleep... Wow when i put it like that then it really sounds sad right?

But this morning was gonna be different...

"Ugh jeez why the hell does it have to be soo damn boring around here!"

And then breakfast was delivered.

"About damn time! I hope its beans on toast or something that isn't some grim slop on a plate."

Well it wasn't really that at all, just cereal... yep, boring too but then i noticed that the tray had a note attached.

"That's never happened before... hmm"

This is what it said.

 _"Meet at the gymnasium at 8:00 AM SHARP!" have a good day :)"_

 _..._

 _..._

"Wait, is this the day? The day I can leave!? Oh my god please say so!"

I looked to see the clock and it says that it is 7:55 AM, so like around 5 minuets until the meeting time starts.

"Might as well go now."

I walked out the door, seemed like it was unlocked with out even realising it, must have been when i was reading the note.

When i was walking to the Gym i noticed that their were quite a few dorms that were next to mine, perhaps i wasn't the only unfortunate person to be locked up here for a year?

...

...

...

By the time i got to the gym, i was the only person there... Perhaps i was too early? By the time i looked at the watch i noticed that the doors opened for a student to come in.

"Huh, so i wasn't the only person? And im not the first to arrive at the specific point at the specific time? What a shame..."

It was a tall guy who was fairly slim but was definitely built. He had short spiky hair with red highlights, brown eyes. He is wearing a black tank top under an unbuttoned red dress shirt also wearing dark blue jeans, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a shark tooth necklace, a wristwatch and black shoes, he also has a tattoo of the scales of justice on his right forearm.

He seems like the guy who i would not want to get angry...

"Um h-hey there."

"Huh, oh hey there. Nice to meet ya, name's Naoki Kenshi, aspiring lawyer!"

 **NAME: Naoki Kenshi**

 **GENDER: Male**

 **SHSL: Law**

 **AGE: 17**

 **DOB: August 15th**

 **BLOOD TYPE: A**

 **HEIGHT: 5 Foot 9 Inches**

 **WEIGHT: 147 LBS**

He seems like a nice guy, guess i was worried about nothing? "Nice to meet you Naoki, my name is Ryuji Shido, the Super Highschool Level Anime voice actor. I hope we can get along?" I then held my hand out and he shook it.

"Super Highschool level Anime Voice Actor huh, so i take it im meeting a well accomplished celebrity!" he shouted.

"Wah, wait what... no im really-" i started before someone else came in. She was silent and then she noticed me and Naoki chatting.

"Hello there. Who are you two?" she started.

"O-oh, my names Ryuji Shido, the Super Highschool Level Anime Voice Actor and-" I started before getting interrupted.

"And my Name's Naoki Kenchi the Super Highschool Level Law, nice to meet you". he said proudly.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you." i just said hesitantly.

The girl looked at both of us before finally speaking "Yep, nice to meet you two, my name is Tomoyo Chino the SHSL Observer".

 **Name: Tomoyo Chino**

 **Gender: Female**

 **SHSL: Observer**

 **Age: 17**

 **D.O.B: October 23rd**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Hight: 5,2ft**

 **Weight: 42 kg**

She seemed to have pale skin, blue eye's, beautiful silver hair of hip length and a black head band on her head. She seems to be some-what reserved in terms of personality but is definitely approachable. Wears a girls highschool sailor uniform that girls wear. She seems to have some curves but not too big of a bust. Wears a normal sized skirt with high knee socks and blue shoes. She also has a hair clip to the right side of her fringe.

"By the way, would you boys know what's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh me, well I've been stuck here for a whole year and w-well, I don't even know why..." i said reluctantly.

"Me too! Being trapped or imprisoned for no apparent reason is basically kidnapping! Where is the justice in this!?" Naoki shouted pounding his fist in the air.

"Indeed think that as well. But, i still can't shake the feeling of uneasiness... like things are not going to stay like this for long..." Tomoyo bluntly muttered.

While Naoki and Tomoyo were talking about our current status i noticed another girl wonder into the room.

"Hey there! What's your name dude!"she almost yelled.

"Hm. O-oh, hey there. My name is Ryuji Shido the SHSL Anime voice actor, what about you?"i asked.

"Hmmm yep! You look like fun. Let's hang. The name's Hanako Inoue the Super Highschool Level Matchmaker!"

 **Name: Hanako Inoue**

 **Gender: Female**

 **SHSL: Matchmaker**

 **Age: 17**

 **D.O.B: February 14th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5'6 ft**

 **Weight: 50 kg**

She seems like a nice person. She is wearing a light red one-piece dress with a unbuttoned white shirt. The skirt ruffle, along with a flower pattern going down to her knees. She wears tights and black, leather high heeled boots. She is a ample figure girl with light tanned skin. She has long wavy, medium-length, blonde hair, cherry red eyes, and golden hoop earrings.

"Soo, have you been trapped here like us?" i asked.

"Yep! You betcha! Boy it was BORING! I mean with my talent and all, also without anyone to be talking to for a year, Oh my god, it was like i was gonna die from boredom but now i would seem there are people here now so that means i can finally set people up on dates again!" she said partly shouting.

"Hehe i guess so." i said.

"Tell me about yourself. What activities do you like to do during your free time?" she asked curiously.

"Um well, im an anime voice actor so you could really just go off that really, i watch anime a lot, read manga and well, as my title suggests i am an anime voice actor so by chance you may have heard of some anime's that i may have been a part of." I said.

"You like anime? That's cool, though i shouldn't have been surprised. I like the kind that involve romantic relationships so I make time for them. What kind fancy's you?"she said, visibly interested in what we were discussing.

The conversation took quite a while, surprisingly she was into quite a lot of anime series including ones that i was apart of. Also during the time that we were in the gym, quite a few other students came in one after the other. Around 16 of us are now in the gym including myself. In the 16 students that were in the room 11 new people came in after i finished my conversation with Hanako. Among those 11 students were...

Noire Yumichika. She was definitely was one of the distant type.

 **Name: Noire Yumichika**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **SHSL: Super Duper High School Cheerleader**

 **Birthday: February 14th**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5 foot 1 inch**

 **Weight: 35 kg**

She has jet black hair that reaches to the middle of her back and light brown eyes.

Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the back part is white, along with the skirt, which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the centre is a gold piece. She also has a moon earring on her right ear.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey, my names Ryuji Shido, the SHSL Anime Voice Actor, it nice to meet you."_

 _She gave me a glare of some sorts and calmly but bluntly replied._

 _"If you're expecting me to spell out my name like those cheerleaders then you're sorely mistaken. I'm Noire Yumichika SHSL Cheerleader and that's all you'll get out of me."_

 _"U-um ok then..."_

 _Flashback end_

Someone called Kuro Hajime Hinori, but he has some nicknames that he prefers to be called.

 **First name : Kuro Hajime Hinori**

 **(Nickname Liuto or Crow )**

 **Gender : Male**

 **SHSL : Trafficker**

 **Age : 16**

 **Birth date** **: 11th August**

 **Blood type : B**

 **Height : 5ft6**

 **Weight : 62 kg**

His Hair is Short and kind of curly, they're cut beneath his lobes but above his scapulars. He always comb his hair to the back of his head. He dyed them raven black . His Eye colour is hazel. Clothes : Just wearing standard Gray-black jeans, Bordeaux v-neck t-shirt under an open white dress shirt. He have a Celtic pendant and one raven pendant attached to the same cord, plenty of rings to each hand. Facial features : nothing. Except a gold earring in his left lobe.

 _Flashback._

 _"hey there, my name is Ryuiji Shido SHSL Anime Voice Actor."_

 _"Oya oya, I'm Liuto, you can call me Crrow if you want~. I'm the Superrr High School level Trraffickerr, but you heard nothin'~ "_

 _Seems like the guy likes to roll his R's..._

 _Flashback end_

A girl who is called Kirie Tomoka.

 **NAME: Kirie Tomoka**

 **GENDER: Female**

 **SHSL: Entomologist**

 **AGE: 16**

 **DOB: March 11th**

 **BLOOD TYPE: O**

 **HEIGHT: 5 foot 7**

 **WEIGHT: 50KG**

She has a thin appearance with light skin, long, curly dark brown hair with blood red highlights, dresses in a red tank top, black jeans and knee high black high heeled boots along with black fingerless gloves that reach her elbows.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hi there, name's Kirie, this little cutie in the glass case is my friend, Tara" She said cheerfully._

 _The one she called "Tara" was actually a tarantula in a cage that she was holding._

 _" Wah- WHAT! YOU COULD BRING PETS IN! Damn that's not fair... either way. It's nice to meet you. Im Ryuji Shido the SHSL Anime Voice actor."_

 _"Ahah, its nice to meet you too. i hope we can be friends Ryuji!"_

 _"Yep same here."_

 _She seems nice, i just hope she doesn't pull any pranks with Tara..._

 _Flashback end._

There was a guy called Michi Kurosawa SHSL Electronic musician.

 **Name: Michi Kurosawa**

 **Gender: Male**

 **SHSL: Electronic Musician**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: January 30th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 66 kgs**

He has Extremely curly dark brown hair, usually kept under a black hat with the words "Glitch Baby" on it. He has brown eyes, though they are hidden behind a pair of white sunglasses. Usually wears a teal long sleeve shirt and tan cargo shorts, a grey scarf that he keeps up to his mouth unless he needs to speak, and one black and one white boot, along with a set of wireless white headphones.

 _flashback:_

 _"_ _Hmmm... SHSL Anime Voice Actor huh... I'm Michi Kurosawa… Hey, how well can you sing? I need a singer for this song I'm working on, and you'd be perfect!"_

 _"W-well To be totally honest im really a crappy singer... hehe he. Sorry."_

 _"Well i cant say im not disappointed but i never said we cant be friends! Whaddya say little buddy!"_

 _Even know im older than him i get called little buddy... jeez, thank you limited growth spurt..._

 _"Yea of course!"_

 _Flashback end._

There's also "bird brain" or Hayato Kimura who has a strange obsession with birds. _  
_

 **Name: Hayato Kimura**

 **Gender: Male**

 **SHSL: Ornithologist**

 **Age:17**

 **D.O.B: June 14th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height:5 foot 6 inch**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

He has short black hair combed and blue eyes he wears a blue button up shirt and wears a grey shirt with a bird on it and wears blue pants and a bird necklace.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yeah yeah Hayato Kimura SHSL ornithologist, so have you came across any birds? If not were done talking."_

 _"Wha- not over the past year no not really why-."_

 _"When you sprout wings come talk to me."_

 _Flashback end:_

There was the quiet and rude Akira Kato...

 **Name: Akira Kato**

 **Gender: Male**

 **SHSL: Mathematician**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: June 8Th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 140LB**

He has very pale skin and an average build. He has short, straight black hair, and green eyes beneath his trifocal glasses. Akira wears a brown collared shirt along with a metal necklace with several different mathematical symbols, suspenders, black jeans, and brown shoes.

 _Flashback:_

 _"..."_

 _"um hello? Are you ok? I asked you your-"_

 _"My name? Akira Kato. I'm the Super High School Level Mathematician. You didn't ask for my talent but I calculated that you would ask eventually so I saved myself the trouble of having to explain it later._ _We're done, right?"_

 _"... um yeah ok..."_

 _Flashback end:_

There was a Bubbly but really nice vlogger.

 **Name: Yua Ide**

 **Gender: Female**

 **SHSL: Vlogger**

 **Age:17**

 **D.O.B: 22nd February**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5'9''**

 **Weight: 64kg**

She is a Tall Girl, With Blonde, Hip-length hair. which tucks behind her ears. She has two purple highlights in her hair- one a darker shade-, which last all the way down. she's got a slight tan. and a rather thin e wears a Tank Top with a Green Collar; and a image of a odd platypus-looking thing with a blue tint on it. She also wears those detached sleeve things Vocaloid's have,Short Teal jeans and Sandals. Her Eyes are purple and she has significantly long eyelashes.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Heyooo, Nice to meetcha, I'm Yuchan, Or, well, Yua Ide. What's your name?"_

 _"Im Ryuji Shido, SHSL Anime Voice Actor what about you?"_

 _"Im the SHSL Vlogger! Vlogging is sooooo much fun!, welp im gonna meet the others! See ya later!"_

 _"yea, you too."_

 _Flashback end:_

There was a blunt but admittedly honest Tattoo artist.

 **Name: Masanori Akiyama**

 **Gender: Male**

 **SHSL: Tattoo Artist**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: 7th September**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 68kg**

Masanori has rather firm shoulders. he has green almost slit-like eyes. He wears a forest green Beanie with a white leaf pattern. and has rather dirty skin. he has black, shoulder length hair under it and what seems to be the start of his first moustache. He wears a black t-shirt with a complicated blue, yellow and white cubic pattern on it. and a teal unzipped hoodie with a image of a leaf on it's sleeve. he also wears button up jeans and black boots.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey, im Ryuji Shido SHSL anime voice actor, what about you."_

 _"Huh, what? My Name? Masanori, What's yours?"_

 _"Uh, i just said it."_

 _"hmmph, yeah i wasn't listening. anyway see ya."_

 _Flashback end:_

Jeez some of these guys are really just a bunch of dicks... oh well.

The next person was actually a nice girl.

 **Name : Kuu Hachimitsu**

 **Gender : Female**

 **SHSL : Animal Charmer**

 **Age : 17**

 **D.O.B : 4th september.**

 **Blood type : O**

 **Height : 5ft5**

 **Weight : 39kg**

Pale skin and a thin body. Grey, round eyes and straight chestnut-coloured hair. Ample chest, and overall looks weak and feeble. She is Physically disabled, paralysed below the waist and is usually seen on a standard wheelchair. Wears a sky blue scarf, and a white, sleeveless one-piece dress. Brown slippers, her hair is hair is usually tied up in a ponytail with a swallow-shaped hair clip with her fringe clipped to the left of her forehead. A grey jacket with ''I 3 animals'' sewn onto the back of her jacket hangs off the side of the wheelchair.

 _Flashback:_

 _'_ _'H-hi, my name is Hachimitsu Kuu, and this is Aoi, my Friend.''_

 _On her shoulder i noticed a blue swallow on her shoulder. That must be Aoi._

 _"Nice to meet you too. Is Aoi your swallow there?"_

 _"Yes, she's like my little sister, yknow. Hmhm!"_

 _"I actually understand how you feel. My Dog Kyo is like my little sister."_

 _"Aww that's soo sweet. Is rare that boy speak so affectionately about animals and call a dog his family. its the most happy feeling anyone can experience."_

 _I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside hearing that... dunno why but it kinda did._

 _"Hehe, i think were gonna make good friends Kuu."_

 _"Thank you Ryuiji! that makes me happy."_

 _Flashback end:_

The Next student was another nice girl but definitely more outgoing.

 **Name: Masami Fujimoto**

 **Gender: female**

 **SHSL: Archeologist**

 **Age: 17**

 **D.O.B 6th of November**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 150lbs**

She has pale skin, has soft ginger hair that comes down to her ribs, chestnut eyes and... quite curvy. Wears ripped blue jeans, high-heeled brown boots, a brown denim jacket and a cream-coloured scarf.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hi, nice to meet you! You may call me your majesty or masami, I'm super high school level nerd. Just kidding, I'm here because of my archaeology skills. The names Masami Fujimoto"_

 _"Im Ryuji Shido. SHSL Anime voice actor. it's nice to meet you too."_

 _"Welp i hope we can be good friends Ryuji!"_

 _"Same here!"_

 _Flashback end:_

Then we have a Goth... he seems like fun.

 **Name: Kyoto Sakumi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **SHSL: Goth**

 **Birthday: Janurary 7th**

 **Blood Type:AB**

 **Height: 6 foot 1 inch**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

Appearance: Long black hair that has half of it shaved off, blue eyes, has a pierced lower lip. He wears a black tank top and has a flame tattoo going up his right arm. He wears a spike bracelet on his right wrist and wears black cargo pants as well as black loafers.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Oh. Hey."_

 _"hey, whats your name?"_

 _"Kyoto... SHSL Goth..."_

 _"oh ok, my na-"_

 _"Bye-..."_

 _"... duh fuck..."_

 _Flashback end:_

Then Finally there was a flirtatious plastic surgeon. But dont get me wrong. She actually seems really nice.

 **Name: Haruka Saimon**

 **Gender: female**

 **SHSL: plastic surgeon**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: Oct 28th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 5ft1**

 **Weight: 45 kg**

lime green bob cut hair with bangs, an x and a monster face clip hold back 2 scarlet strands framing face. green, wide eyes, short stature, flat chest with grey halter top, torso exposed. short black skirt with double red belt that form an x shape around waist, bottom of skirt has red ruffles. one thigh high black sock held by a garter belt. prefers to go barefoot. large, tattered at the bottom lab coat to top it all off. Has childlike appearance.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Heya! names Haruka! Haruka Saimon! Yknow, your face ain't half bad but I can fix it up reeaal nice for ya if you'll let me!"_

 _She's saying this with scissor in her hands and perverted smile... not sure if i should accept the offer..._

 _"Ahahahah n-no thanks im good! B-but if ill change my mind ill give ya a call ok!"_

 _"Ok sweetie! Ill be waiting! Hehe"_

 _With that perverted smile im not sure what to expect but she does seem like a good person._

 _Flashback end:_

And that's all of them. I guess we are all a Odd bunch... but i think most of us will be great friends... most of us at least.

but while we were all talking amongst ourselves we heard a loud BEEP coming from the speakers and monitor. and then a voice came through...

"Ahem. Testing testing one, two, three."

"dude what the hell."Michi said.

"Ahem HEYA Kiddos! Having fun! well it time for the entrance ceremony!"

...

...

...

"what, like now!" everyone said in unison.

And before anyone could speak, a black and white bear sprung out of the podium on the stage.

"Hello, good morning, WELCOME! I am... Monokuma! Your new Principle!"

...

...

...

To Be Continued...


	3. Prologue part 3

_**Note: Apologies if this chapter is small but this is the conclusion to the prologue. the next chapter will be longer when ever it comes out, should be out with in the week. Enjoy.**_

Prologue PT3:

"Wow guys. Why are you all making such strange faces. Haven't you seen a bear before?" the bear said.

...

...

...

"U-um. Am i seeing things right? Am i still dreaming? ... OUCH! Nope not dreaming" Hanako said after pinching herself.

"Uh Hanako, i really don't think this is a dream, as much as it seems like it..." i said.

"Since i don't think anyone of you idiots are gonna say it any time soon ill ask. Like, what are we doing here and what the hell are you?" Noire spat.

"What a bitch..." Michi muttered under his breath.

"Upupupupupu! So you haven't seen a bear before and don't know what they ar-" the bear began.

"Shut up you blabbering fool, tell us what we want to know!" Akira shouted, obviously pretty pissed about this situation were in.

"Yeah, why are we here..." Kuu asked.

"Because you enrolled here sweet cheeks. Honestly now, did you really think i trapped you here for a whole fricking year with out a motive in the first place." Monokuma said.

"Enlighten us." Bird boy Hayato said.

"Oh ho. So you ask and i shall answer! You see, AHhem... I want to play a game..."Monokuma said in a jigsaw-like voice.

"And to which game are you referring to?" Tomoyo asked.

"Upupupu, im glad you asked, silver lox! Well im just gonna ask this first. Do you kids want to see your family again especially since you haven't been in contact with them for the year you were all stuck here." he said with a sly grin forming on the darker side on his face.

"W-well of course we do! We haven't seen them in a year!" Naoki yelled.

"Oh ho you would be the one to say that, of course since you have a sister complex you would be worried Naoki. I wonder how she's doing right now. She could be dead. Oops was that last part said out loud? My bad." Monokuma slyly said.

"D-dont mess with me..."

"Huh what was that? I cant hear you, law boy..."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Naoki shouted. Startling all of us.

"Y-yeah dont mess with us. we could all jump you now and you couldn't do anything about it."Kirie said.

"Anyway. What game were you talking about earlier before you went and had a tangent." Masami said.

"Oh im glad you asked that sweet-heart. Well you guys will spend the rest of you lives in this school!" Monokuma yelled.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted.

"We all have to spend the rest of our lives in this school... N-no way... this has to be a joke... right?" I said.

"Oh Jeez, let me Finnish before you start screaming your heads off... Ahem. There is actually a way out of here."

"What, what is it!?" Michi said.

"Upupupupupu. Good old fashion murder! Yes! Who ever kills another student and gets away with it, gets to leave no-strings-attached!"he shouted.

...

...

...

"K-kill another student? N-no no way. I miss my family but i cant kill anyone." i said.

"Oh yes, and i mean that too, ya see im a bear of my word. Oh yeah this also means that unless you kill someone you'll never see you family of friends again. You hear that Ryuji ya shorty!"

"S-SHUT UP! You keep this shit up any further and you will be victim number 1!" i shouted, i then picked him up by his neck.

"Ahhh, no harm is to come to the headmaster at any circumstances!" he shouted a he waved his arms in the air, i then heard a loud beeping noise...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Uh guys what's that noise?" i asked.

"OH No. Ryuji you need to throw him now!" Tomoyo shouted.

"WAH, oh god." I threw him to the more un-populated area of the gym. He then exploded.

There were a few screams and worried voices that were behind me.

"He wasn't joking..."I muttered to myself.

"Ryuji are you okay, your not hurt are you?" Tomoyo asked worryingly.

"Yeah, im fine. Sorry about that..." I said.

"I take it you hate being called that?" she asked.

"Yeah ever since i was a kid, people said that and called me short. Called me weak. I hated it."i replied fist clenched.

"Im sorry to hear that, truly. Come on were going to the cafeteria. We are having a meeting to discuss what we are going to do for now." she warmly said taking her hand out for mine.

"Yeah sure thing." i said as i took her hand as she lead me to the cafeteria.

* * *

...

...

...

When we go to the cafeteria we saw a monitor pop on an with it we saw our captor or at least what they are controlling, that being Monokuma.

"What the? I thought he died!" Hanako shouted.

"Yeah i thought Ryuji blew him up." Michi said.

"Actually he self-destructed..." i muttered.

"If you think i would die that easily, you'd be sorely mistaken!"Monokuma said.

"Why are you talking to us now, we already left the gym what else do you have to say." Hanako asked, she obviously despises him already as if he killed her family or something but nah i don't think that really happened.

"Oh nothing much, i just wanted to tell you that you will have to meet me at the gym tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp for an announcement if you don't you will receive punishment."he replied. then the monitor switched off.

As i said before this school is nothing like a normal school. this school just wants to make us feel despair. But like hell i'll give in to despair and i wont let anyone die. I cant.

...

...

...

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _END_**

 ** _REMAINING STUDENTS: 16_**

 **Kuro Hinori: ALIVE**

 **Noire Yumichika:** **ALIVE**

 **Michi Kurosawa:** **ALIVE**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura:** **ALIVE**

 **Hanako Inoue:** **ALIVE**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido:** **ALIVE**

 **Yua Ide:** **ALIVE**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu:** **ALIVE**

 **Masanori Akiyama:** **ALIVE**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi:** **ALIVE**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato:** **ALIVE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1 First blood

_**Note: for now on (not including the class trials) this will be in 3rd person.**_

 **Chapter 1: First blood part 1**

 **Daily life:**

...

...

...

 **Later that same day.**

...

Ding ding ding ding.

"What was that noise?"Kirie asked.

"Dunno, but it sounded like... it came from us." Michi said.

"Looks like we got a new toy... Looks like a phone or something... Look inside your pockets..."Kyoto said, breaking his silence.

"Wow! He spoke, thats a first!" Hanako shouted.

The students all decided look in their pockets too see if what Kyoto said is true.

"Well this is a strrange turrn of events."Kuro said with that weird "R" rolling thing.

"Quite fitting actually." Tomoyo spoke up.

"Why?" Ryuji asked.

"Let's assume a murder does in fact takes place, perhaps this would help us figure out their cause of death. Perhaps even a time of death if we are lucky." She suggested.

"Well even so, i like this thing. It's got all my statistics such as my name, date of birth, SHSL, blood type, height and weight... how the heck did they get all this information? Forget what i said just now, it's best if we don't know but it's definitely creepy." Ryuji said.

"That's not important Shorty!" Noire spat.

"Shut up you Bitch! I'm taller than you..." Ryuji spat back.

"What did you call me you runt! I'll pummel you to the ground in an instant!" she shouted.

"With what? Your little noodle arms? Ohhh! Forgive me if im not quaking in my shoes." Ryuji teased.

"Enough! Your lovers quarrel wont bring us any good, at this rate you two will be dead in a day or two..." Hayato almost shouted.

"What evs..." Noire sighed with a huff.

"F-fine" Ryuji sighed.

"It seems Monokuma dropped us a few rules." Tomoyo stated.

"1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2:"Nighttime" is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off limits at night so please exercise caution.

3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly.

4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's peak at your discretion.

5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered.

7: Additional school regulations maybe added if necessary." she read out.

...

"Well then. Even a hell hole like this has rules." Masami said.

...

"Well anyway. I think we should have some strict authority around here. What about we have a leader to take charge and make sure no body falls victim to another classmate? I think I shall take the part of leadership in this situation."

Naoki was quick to suggest the part of a leader among the 16 students and he was also the only one to volunteer as said leader.

"So, any objections?"

"..."

"Very well then. Starting in 10 minutes, we will have a thorough search of this school to see if indeed there is not any chance of escaping. As some of you may have known but we are only able to access the first floor of the school therefore it shouldn't take a very long time to search. We should meet back here in 2 hours and we will be searching in teams of two. The following teams will consist of Kuro Hinori/Noire Yumichika, Michi Kurosawa/Kirie Tomoka, Hayato Kimura/Hanako Inoue, Ryuji Shido/Haruka Saimon, Tomoyo Chino/Yua Ide, Naoki Kenshi/Kuu Hachimitsu, Masanori Akiyama/Masami Fujimoto and Kyoto Sakumi/Akira Kato. Feel free to investigate where ever you want." Naoki instructed.

"Question! Wouldn't it be more dangerous if we were in groups, y'know with the killings and all." Noire questioned.

"I have actually considered that fact and thats why im putting everyone in teams of two, that means that should someone die, it would be clear on who offed them."

"Makes sense, i guess..." she said with a sigh.

...

...

...

"How did this happen?" Ryuji said.

Ryuji had been partnered up with Haruka Saimon, the SHSL Plastic Surgeon. the two were chosen to be together and decided on investigating the dorms investigating the dorms.

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to be partnered up with me?" she asked teasingly.

"Wha- no, That's not what i'm talking about! I'm talking about the situation were in." Ryuji quickly said.

"Well ok then, we both have keys to our own dorm rooms. Where's yours?" She asked.

"Right here... that's strange..." Ryuji said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"That 8-bit Pixelated picture of me with my name wasn't here before on my door." He said

"Really? Wait a sec... I have one too!" she shouted.

"Really? Where's yours?" he asked.

"Over here." she pointed.

In a flash, Haruka moved at the speed of sound over to her room only 3 doors away from his. Just as Ryuji has suspected, all the rooms appeared to belong to one student each.

"Im gonna Check my room incase Monokuma screwed with my stuff." Ryuji said.

"Im gonna come in too, i really don't feel like going inside my room after being inside there for a whole year..." She declared as she walked over to Ryuji.

"U-um ok, if its a mess just ignore it ok." Ryuji begged.

"Sure thing sir! Ill only looks for clues and Porn! Hehehehe" She said this while drooling and saluting.

"N-no! i dont have any of that _unfortunately"_ he said with the last part muttering under his breath.

"Awww, your no fun" She pouted.

...

...

...

"Find anything?" Ryuji asked.

"Nope" Huraka replied.

"Wait a sec you didn't hear that did you?" Ryuji asked.

Haruka had left to check something down the halls and leaving Ryuji to search his room alone. Getting frustrated with the situation he started to shout to the heavens, royally pissed off now.

 _Flashback_

 _"Uhhh GOD DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL IS THERE NOT ANYTHING USEFUL ANYWHERE! YOU HEAR ME GOD! GET US OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN ACADEMY RIGHT NOW!"_

 _Flashback end:_

"No i didn't, why? Did you do something?" She said pervertedly, eyes sparkling.

"What, NO jesus christ, that's messed up Huraka!"

"Hehehehehe I'm only playing around, but why were you asking anyway?"

"Well i kind of had a mental breakdown, im just surprised you didn't hear it." Ryuji admitted

"Oh ok, well i honestly didn't hear it."

"Hmm, That must mean that these walls are soundproof. that would explain why nobody realised that anyone else is here..."Ryuji stated.

"That does make sense." She admitted.

* * *

After another 30 minutes of searching, the two teens decided to go back to the cafeteria to meet the others to see what they have found.

...

...

...

"Alright everyone, all cards on the table! What have you found?" Naoki shouted.

"Well as it turns out me and Michi took a look in the kitchen. There is a hell of a lot of food, it's safe to say that we won't go hungry." Kirie announced.

"Well that's nice and dandy but what about when we eat all of the food. Then what will happen when we run out of food?" Akira questioned crossing his arms.

"Ya don't need to worry about that dude. Apparently all the food we eat will be restocked after each day." Michi said slinging his arm around his head.

"How'd you find that out?" Masami asked tilting her head.

"Actually monokuma told us..." Kirie revealed.

"What? You saw him?" Noire asked.

"Y-yeah, he just popped up and just left straight after telling us that." Michi said.

"Interesting, what else? Kuro Hinori, Noire Yumichika what about you two.?"

"The garbage room near the dorms has an incinerator in it. And here is the key to access it." Noire said placing the keys on the table.

"The rroom has a hatch on the floorr. I don't know what's down therre." Kuro said.

"Fair enough. Anything else?" Naoki asked looking around.

"Tomoyo? What did you find?" he asked the silver haired girl.

"There's a storage room near the dorm rooms and near where i assume the second floor where other dorm rooms are likely for seniors of juniors."

"But were like second years now right? Y'know since the whole imprisonment thing, we have been stuck here for a year." Hanako said.

"Yes but we haven't even gone to one lesson yet right? So in that case we haven't gone up a year in education. Anyway, back on topic. In the storage room there is some candy in there and some extra things in there such as toilet paper, sauces and some tracksuits and bags in there." She revealed.

"Thank you for the information. Anyone else? Ryuji?" Naoki asked.

"Well, me and Huraka looked in our or more specifically 'my'room. There was some notes saying that boys get Tool kits and girls get sewing equipment. It also said that we could use these to kill each other..."

There were a few moans and nervous looks around the place when he said this.

"A-anyway what else did you find?" Naoki asked trying to move the conversation forward.

"Mhm. As it turns out, the reason why we didn't know that other people, AKA everyone here was here all along was because the rooms have soundproof walls." Ryuji said.

"Soundproof walls hehe. I can imagine what people will be doing in there spare time now since nobody can hear noises coming through the rooms-" Huraka started.

"Yeah like probably strangling someone to death." Kyoto said blunty.

"No you debbie downer! Im talking about S.E.X. Hmhm!" Huraka finished and chuckled.

"Yes, yes. That's quite enough out of you pervert, anything else?" Akira said.

"I-i'm not a pervert. I just wanna experiment a little..." Huraka said with a blush and twiddling her fingers.

"Moving on! Masami what did you find?" Naoki asked.

"Well me and Masanori took a look in the classrooms. There are some iron plates on the windows and they are sealed shut! Even the Super High School Level Grappler wouldnt even be able to move or dent it!" she yelled.

"Bummer right?" Masanori said calmly, arms crossed.

"I found something similar to that actually." Naoki said.

Everyone turned to him when he said that.

"What do you mean?" Yua asked.

"Me and Kuu went over to look at the entrance to the academy, what we found is quite unsettling as what we found was a giant metal door covering the entrance." he said.

"Yes. It seemed to me like it would only open if someone had a remote or something." Kuu said.

"Greaaat!" Noire shouted.

"So this whole search was a complete waste of time?" Masami asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, not totally."

"HUH?!" most of the students yelled.

"We now know the limits of our confinement. And unfortunately it seems like were going to be here for a while." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Ahh jeez that's not reassuring at all!" Michi said.

"How am I gonna get some mice for Tara to eat!" Kirie shouted.

Eww...

"Screw this im going to my room, its getting late anyway..." Noire said walking away from the table.

One by one people left to do what they wanted (go to there rooms) leaving three people left in the cafeteria. Ryuji, Tomoyo and Naoki.

* * *

"Well then... this is disappointing..." Naoki broke the silence.

"Disappointing isnt a word i'll use... more along the lines of borderline depressing" Ryuji said.

"Do you two want something to eat? We might as well sit here and get to know each other. At the very least it would make us less likely for us to kill each other knowing we have bonded a little..." Tomoyo suggested.

"Thats a great idea! I'll help with the cooking." Naoki said.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun. I'll sort out the drinks." Ryuji said.

...

...

...

"Aahahahahaha. Wow that actually happened! H-how?" Naoki screamed out laughing.

"That was... sort of funny hehe" Tomoyo said while chuckling to herself.

After eating some fries and some Coke they decided to deepen their bond by learning their most embarrassing moments.

Ryuji just told the two other teens that when he was in junior high, his year group had gone to france, on the first day there, he was really tired from the journey naturally. He decided to get some hot chocolate from the coffee machine. Once he got one he went back to the table where his friends were. Since Ryuji was really freaking tired, he decided to drink his hot chocolate straight away since to him, the cup didn't feel hot. Once he poured some into his mouth, he realised how hot it was and spat it out all over the table where he was and right in front of his friends. Everyone laughed at him that whole evening and Ryuji was just left embarrassed and left with a scorched tongue.

"Yeah yeah, w-whatever laugh it up. Your turn Naoki." Ryuji said blushing because of his embarrassment.

"Ok fine. When i was a kid i... i peed in the car when trying to pee inside a bottle..." he said.

"Pffffft. Oh my GOD! That's priceless, did it just slip out?" Ryuji asked barely breathing from the amount of laughter coming from him.

"Thats... well... Unfortunate. HAHAHA were you THAT desperate for the toilet?" Tomoyo asked laughing too.

"Kinda... y-your turn Tomoyo." he said trying to move the conversation forward

"Ok then. When on a plane back from the UK. I made a loud um... fart. And it smelt god awful. Then a little kid shouted out 'that woman farted, it stinks!'" Tomoyo said looking away blushing.

"Eh that's not too bad, but i see why it's embarrassing, it's a fart for crying out loud!" Naoki said.

"Thats just bodily functions though. You shouldn't worry about it okay Tomoyo." Ryuji said.

"Um ok..." Tomoyo Blushing still but looking at the two.

 _Ding ding ding dong_

 _"All right kids it 10:00 Pm and it's officially nighttime. Sweet dreams! And remember tomorrow we have a meeting in the gym at 10:00 Am. If your not there you'll get a brutal punishment. Sweet dreams my little cherubs!"_

"Guess it's nighttime. We should get to bed." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah ok. See you two tomorrow morning." Naoki said walking off.

"Alright good night Tomoyo." Ryuji said.

"Wait a sec Ryuji." she said quickly.

"Yeah, whats up." he asked.

"T-thank you for not laughing at my story." she said blushing, which in turn caused him to blush.

"D-don't worry about it. We're friends and besides if somethings that embarrassing then i know i shouldn't laugh. Anyway sweet dreams!" he said walking away smiling.

...

...

...

"Friends? Hmm i have a friend... Thank you." she said quietly.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _ **Note: the next chapter is when it really hits it. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. The next chapter should be up on friday night or saturday night.**_


	5. Chapter 1 First blood PT2

_**NOTE: This is where it gets real. please enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Chapter 1 First blood pt2.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

At 7 AM each morning, the students have to get up, get dressed and start their day off at school. but here at hope's peak. Its a hell of a lot different. The first night didn't go so bad to be totally honest, there was just the problem of actually going to sleep. Y'know with the nervousness with the killings and whatever. But nevertheless some students were able to get some sleep at least.

Ryuji woke up and done everything that he has been doing every morning since the imprisonment here. Once he got dressed he started to head out to the cafeteria as that was pretty much the meeting place by default. just before he had left, he put his "self proclaimed signature red headphones" out his bag and started to listen to some tunes through his MP3 player.

Once in the Cafeteria he noticed a few other students there at the table, Naoki was there talking to Kuu and Kirie about something. Noire looked as though she was bored out of her mind. And Akira looked as though he brought a maths book in to do some work... who the hell would do school work at a time like this, well he was the SHSL Mathematician so there really wasn't anything to be surprised about.

Ryuji went up to Naoki's group and sat down by them.

"Oh, hello Ryuji, good morning." Kuu said.

"Morning guys." Ryuji replied.

"Kirie was telling us about how she got Tara, her tarantula." Naoki said.

"Oh yeah, it was amazing, ahem, anyways thee bullies would tell call me a nerd and were just torture, but then came Tara! He saved me by biting one of them on her arm. She was left paralyzed for a whole week or something."she told them.

The others were just looking at her with a look of nervousness and fear.

"And thats how we met, he's my hero!" She beamed.

"Who's a hero!" a voice shouted.

The others looked at who it was, it was Yua. She came running to the table that we were at and behind her was Haruka walking up to us too.

"Oh hey you two." Ryuji said smiling.

"Morning to you too big boy!" Haruka said holding up a peace sign. She opened her eyes to see a Tara the tarantula on the table (in a glass cage). "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"What the hell are you screaming about!?" Kirie shouted.

"SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Haruka shouted.

"No! He's my friend!" Kirie shouted back.

"To be honest i'm surprised that a spider is a hero to begin with... Oh no wait there's also spiderman. Woops." Yua said.

With the pleading to stop the argument by Kuu and also the two boys, Ryuji and Naoki prying apart the girls from each other the place started to calm down again.

* * *

One by one, students came in with most of them carrying the same gloomy faces as they were reminded of the predicament that they were in.

 _Ding dong ding dong._

 _"Alrighty kiddos its time to meet at the gym for an announcement"_

"The announcement from huh, wonder what it could be?" Michi said.

"Not sure but i think we should go unless we wanna get blown up like Ryuji did yesterday." Naoki remarked.

"Hey..." Ryuji pouted.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

When all the students got to the gym Monokuma was already waiting for them at the stage and what seemed to be him grilling fish on a barbeque.

"Heyya Kids! What's up! Have a nice first night, not that i care mind you." the bear remarked.

"Just shut up and get on with the announcement that you wanted to talk to us about" Akira shouted.

"Yeah we don't have all day Y'know!" Noire shouted.

"Wow you guys are eager. Well... seeing all you guys get all nice and cosey towards each other is just sooooo sickening, makes me wanna vomit!" he said.

"Please dont..." Ryuji remarked.

"Anyway i was thinking about how i can get you guys to kill each other and well that also got me thinking, i got the right atmosphere, you kids don't know each other at least you haven't for a long time anyway. And also the whole "you wont see your family until you kill a student and get way with it" thing. And then it hit me all you guys need is a motive to kill."

"A motive? What motive?" Tomoyo asked.

"This!" and all of a sudden he passed the envelopes to all of the students.

"These envelopes contain the most deepest and darkest secrets that you have and well... let's just say if there is not a corpse somewhere in this academy in 24 hours then these secrets go viral. Just sayin."

On instinct, everyone opened up their envelopes to see what they heard was true... it was.

"How did you know!" Haraka shouted.

"Have you been stalking us?" Kirie asked.

"OH no, if the others found out, i'd be a dead man!" Naoki said.

All of the students were desperately trying to hide their secrets and stuffed the piece of paper in their pockets and looking around.

Ryuji on the other hand was just confused about his. It wasn't even his biggest secret (thank god) but nevertheless _was_ a secret.

"Ryuji was an amnesiac from age 11" it said.

"Ah great... oh well its not too bad of a secret thank god." He said quietly. But it want as quite as he had hoped.

"Your secret isn't as bad huh?" Masami asked.

"Uhhhhhh" he said back.

"So you were an amnesiac since you were 11?" Kyoto asked.

"WAIT WHA-" he shouted looking at kyoto who had plucked the letter out of Ryuji's hands.

"Oh ... Sorry to hear that Ryuji."Masanori said.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO TOOK MY LETTER! And now your all apologetic!" Ryuji shouted.

"... look on the bright side. If a death does happen there won't be a reason to doubt you..." Kyoto said.

"At the cost of my dignity..." Ryuji muttered. "Besides do you really think someone is gonna die? it's just secret, not really anything to kill someone over."

"Not all secrets are created equal dude..." Kyoto said.

"I guess so..."

* * *

 **Cafeteria: 4:00 PM**

"I just don't know how he got our secrets" Hanako said.

"Not that my secret is a secret anymore..." Ryuji said as he glared towards Masami and Kyoto.

"Hehehe... sorry."

"... whatever."

"Jerk" Ryuji muttered.

"That gives me an idea! How about we reveal our secrets now!" Naoki said.

"YES PLEASE!" Ryuji said.

"No way!" Masami said

"Like hell i'd tell you my secret!" Noire shouted.

"I would say that everyone here declines the offer." Hayato remarked.

"You think." Masanori remarked.

"Worth a shot..." Naoki said.

...

...

...

In the room of Ryuji Shido, we see him on his bed laying down hes reading his secret, not that its a secret now mind you. He then heard a knock on the door of his room. "Who's there?"

"Its me, can i come in?" a voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Tomoyo?" He then unlocked his door and opened it to see a serious look on her face.

"Come in." she then walked into his room.

"Nice room." she said. it was covered in posters of some anime series and some manga and anime dvd scattered around the room.

"What's up Tomoyo? What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Like what you said yesterday, you said were friends right?" she questioned.

"Y-yea why?"

"Well..." she sat on the bed and patted her hand on the bed indicating Ryuji to sit beside her.

"I just want to talk about your former secret." She finished. " Of course you don't have to-"

"No it's fine." he said.

"Might aswell be out there now."he said.

"i don't want to force you." she said.

"No no, its fine."

"Apparently It happened 6 years ago and this is what i do remember..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Mum, where are we going?"_

 _"To get some food dear."_

 _I was going to get some food from the super market with my mum. We were walking down a street and then all of a sudden..._

 _ScREEEEECHHHH!_

 _A car with a drunk guy driving came right towards me, and hit me..._

 _CRASH!_

 _"RYUJI!"_

 _Apparently the car bumped me over and my head hit the concrete, Hard. There was apparently a lot of blood that had been pouring out of my head, although it was minor i did have brain damage. I woke up in the hospital after that and i had found out about how long i was out for. A whole four days._

 _There wasn't really any violent side effects but i did loose my memory of the incident and pretty much everything before that. I dont have any of the effects of brain damage anymore thankfully and i'm fine, but i still can't remember anything before that incident._

 _Flashback end:_

"After all that i still have the scar on my forehead."Ryuji moved his hair on the left side of head to give her a view of his scar.

"Is that why your hair is long." Tomoyo asked.

"Nah, i just like it like this." Ryuji smiled.

"Why did you want to talk to me about this anyway." he asked.

"You seemed a bit tense and annoyed. So i wanted to let you vent and just talk to me about it." she said.

"Thanks!"

"Anyways im gonna let you sleep, you get to watch us all get humiliated. Lucky you." she said smiling.

"Yeah i guess so."

"Good night Ryuji."

"You too."

...

...

...

* * *

Next morning.

 _ding dong ding dong._

 _"Its 7 AM and all is well! Rise and shine!"_

"Uhh for crying out loud." Ryuji said while rubbing his eyes.

Another morning, just like any other. Just doing the same exact thing get shower, dressed, then go to the cafeteria.

"Morning guys." Ryuji said yawning.

"Morning buddy." Michi was the first to greet him. Then Naoki and then Tomoyo. Then one by one everyone came into the cafeteria...almost.

"Ok where is Kirie?"

"She told me she's going to the storage room, she said something about those candies that Tomoyo found. Apparently they are really good."Masami said.

"They are! I had like a bunch!" Noire said.

"Ok then where is Kyoto?" Naoki asked.

"...I'm here..."

"Ok then that leaves-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"T-that was Kirie!" Ryuji shouted.

It was like a fire drill but with everyone running to where they heard the scream.

"It came from the storage room!" Masami shouted.

And there she was, she had fainted. right outside the storage room.

"Is she ok?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah she fainted" Haruka said.

"Uhh guys look in here..." Masami said.

"Huh" Ryuji said going to look inside the storage room. It was like a horror movie. Right there Shelves and boxes above the victim, and lying in a pool of blood... it was Yua Ide... Dead...

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

 _"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

...

...

...

 **Chapter 1 First blood**

 **Deadly life**

* * *

 **Too be continued...**

 **NOte: HUE HUE HUE im evil... hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up sometime in the week.**


	6. Chapter 1 First blood PT3

**Chapter 1: First blood Pt 3**

 **Deadly life:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Uhh guys look in here..." Masami said.

"Huh" Ryuji said going to look inside the storage room. It was like a horror movie. Right there, Shelves and boxes above the victim, and lying in a pool of pink blood... it was Yua Ide... Dead...

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

 _"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Also, meet at the gymnasium now for some extra info that you will need for what is about to commence... That is all "_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Just about nothing could have prepared the students for what could have happened. It was Only the 3rd day of the "killing game" and someone already dug themselves low enough to go as far as to commit a homicide... Yua Ide... the Super High School Level Vlogger. She was the most bubbly of the group and was kind to everyone, even the most rude and obnoxious people and was the glue that had held some of the other student together and cheered people up... And she was killed, butchered and one of the students did this. None of them wanted to believe this happened to one of their own but the fact that it happened just left them disoriented and very sour. They remained silent until Masami spoke up.

"S-someone did this. Someone killed one of us a-and I won't forgive this... I'll find out who the killer is and kill them myself if I have to." She said bitterly.

"I-i think i'm gonna be sick..." Ryuji said cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Come one, deep breaths Ryuji, stay strong" Tomoyo said.

"How could anyone do this... To a fellow Friend too, no matter the reason... I wont forgive this, who ever did this will pay...'' Kuu said with her hair covering her eyes most likely filling up with tears.

"This is so disappointing... this is exactly why birds are better then humans..." Bird boy said with a sigh.

"Welp, looks like someone pulled the plug on Yua i guess..." Michi said.

This earnt a punch in the back of the head by Hanako.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE! Show some respect for the dead!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"S-sorry! T-that came out wrong."He resorted, rubbing his head.

"T-this action is UNACCEPTABLE! I- no, 'We' will find out who did this and issue out a punishment suitable for this appalling act of treason to the group!" Naoki said clenching his fist.

"..." Like normal Kyoto was silent.

"Either way, not to be heartless but we need to go to gymnasium now... if we don't, were gonna be in for it...Lets just get this over with... we will mourn over her afterwards okay..." Noire said with her eyes closed.

"O-ok... Lets get this over with..." Huraka said.

"I'll carry Kirie over with us, she needs to come with us too Y'know." Naoki said picking Kirie up.

And with that, they all went reluctantly over to the gym. In total silence, Naoki carrying Kirie bridal style to the gym too.

...

...

...

 **Gymnasium:**

When the students finally got to the gym The bear was already there, seemingly tapping his imaginary watch on his left paw.

"Jeez, I know one of you guys just died but Maaaann you guys took forever to get here!" He said.

"Just shut the hell up fuzzball! One of us just died!" Noire shouted.

"No shit sherlock! Either way, i'm not salty in the slightest, just look at your faces! The despair... the utter shock, those faces bring back so many memories!" Monokuma cheered.

"W-what ever... you did this anyway 'cough'... you killed her didn't you." Kirie said weakly, she seemed to have regained consciousness just then.

"Kirie! Are you ok? your not hurt right?"Tomoyo asked.

"Im fine. I wish i could say the same for Yua though... But i'm right aren't i?" She replied.

"Bzzzzz! WRONG! I didn't kill her, one of YOU did!" The bear replied.

"Who ever did this, come forward immediately!" Naoki asked.

"Honey, i don't think that will work..." Huraka said.

"Continuing forward, if one of us did kill her, they could leave now right? They haven't got caught so by your own rules shouldn't they go now?" Hayato pointed out.

"Puhuhuhu. Well arent we a glass half full kind of guy! I like your blind optimism but no... read the rules again..." The bear said.

"Oh yea, it says that 'anyone who kills a student and becomes blackened will graduate unless they are caught'."Ryuji said.

"Exactamondo! Whoever killed her can't leave until they made it through the class trial without being caught"

"Class trail...?" Kyoko said.

"Yes, a class trial, it's where you discuss how the victim died and who killed her but before that you will have in investigation period where you search the crime scene to check for clues to see how she died. The trial will be like a real trial for convicting criminals, arguments back and fourth being the way you will do things. If you guys find the killer, they alone will be punished but if you convict someone wrong however, everyone besides the killer gets punished." The bear explained.

"By punished, what does that mean?" Masanori asked.

"Ah, i guess a better name for them would be executions." Monokuma replied.

"Wait, so if we guess right, the killer gets killed but if we convict the wrong person we all get the axe? Where the hell is the justice in that?" Naoki asked, baffled.

"You betcha!"

A few gasps and mumblings were heard in the hall as the students were now fearing for their lives for real.

"The trial will commence in two hours from now, good luck."

And just like that, Monokuma disappeared from the stage in a second, falling in a trap door that he uses to leave.

...

...

...

 _Ding ding ding ding_

 _..._

"Uhh guys, the handbook has some new info." Michi said.

The students reached into their pockets to retrieve their handbooks.

"HUH! W-wait a sec, this is a complete rundown on Yua's death!" Kirie said.

 **MONOKUMA FILE #1:**

 **NAME: YUA IDE.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **SHSL: Vlogger**

 **Age:17**

 **D.O.B: 22nd February**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Height: 5'9''**

 **Weight: 64kg**

 **TIME OF DEATH: 3:36 AM**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH:**

 **BOTH LEGS CRUSHED, A TINY HOLE IN THE NECK , ALSO THERE IS EVIDENCE OF SOME BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA JUST ABOVE HER FOREHEAD.**

...

...

...

"So that's the rundown?" Kyoto asked.

"Seems like it..." Ryuji replied.

"D-damnit! Why did they have to include a picture of her body!" Kirie said covering her eyes.

"Well it seems we have to investigate... Unless we wanna die that is..."Kyoto said walking away.

"D-don't even joke about that!" Noire shouted.

"I agree with Kyoto, we need to do this, or we will all be on the chopping block." Tomoyo said.

"Right..." Ryuji muttered.

...

...

...

 _ **INVESTIGATION:**_

When walking to the storage room or the murder scene now, Reading over the cause of death was Ryuji. He was hung up on one thing, the fatal blow... The file said that Yua sustained a tiny hole in her neck and also there was the blow to the head, likely where most of the blood came from.

"Guess i'll take a closer look at the body... Hm?" Ryuji said but then saw someone sitting against the wall, it was Kirie...

"Hey Kirie, are you gonna help us with the investigation?"

"Huh, N-no sorry, i just can't look at blood so i'll just faint again if i go in there... I'll just get in the way anyway..." she replied.

"No you wont. you can help somehow... Actually, you could help me with something soon. Just wait here a sec, i need to check out the murder scene quick, you could help me check something after i have looked in there." Ryuji asked.

"Huh? Ok yeah sure thing, if i can be useful i'll do what i can! Oh by the way dont throw up in there, the smell of iron is horrible but the smell of puke is a hell of a lot worse." she said smiling and saluting.

"No problem! And don't worry about that." Ryuji replied smiling.

...

No matter how many times he saw it, it was as grotesque as the first time he saw the scene... It kept a hell of a lot of willpower to stop himself from spilling out his breakfast on the floor. The smell of iron was overpowering...

" Oh Hey Kyoto, did you find anything?" Ryuji asked.

"Hmm? Yeah i might have done..." He replied

"Like what?"

"Well, like it said in the Monokuma file, there are in fact two fatal blows, the head and neck. The head wound looks like it was hit once." Kyoto said.

"Wow dude. I didn't expect you to know this stuff. How do you by the way?" Ryuji asked.

"I have my secrets, but it doesn't have anything about the motive..."He replied.

"Hmm... Strange... That is indeed a small hole." Tomoyo said crouching beside us.

"Hey Tomoyo. You find anything? " Ryuji asked.

"Well i noticed that one of those sweet wrappers were on the floor, and judging by what the scenery looks like, i doubt that someone just ate it while killing Yua. Also regarding that fact, it could be dropped by someone or fell out of a pocket, it's possibly Yua's or the killer's. The reason why i know this is because why would there be the wrapper here but not the sweet?" She said.

"Interesting." Kyoto said.

"That's the SHSL Observer for you." Ryuji remarked.

"Thank you." She said.

"But back to what i pointed out, i think i have a suspicion on what could have pierced through that hole." She said.

"That would most likely be a pin." A voice said.

"Haruka, How'd you know?" Kyoto asked.

"Just because i'm a plastic surgeon, that doesn't mean that my specialty is that specifically. Don't get me wrong i'm the best when it comes to plastic surgery but i still know how to perform a normal surgery and i can perform a basic autopsy." She said sitting next to Ryuji and Kyoto.

"That will be useful." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks!"Haruka said with a wink.

"A pin huh..."Kyoto said rubbing his chin.

"Yes and from what i see here, id say that would be the true fatal injury. The Hole is directed right in the Jugular." She said.

"That would lead to the death i guess." Ryuji said.

"That would mean that the hammer i found was a rouse..." Kyoto said.

"A hammer? You found the hammer?! Where?" Ryju said.

"Right at the back of the room." Tomoyo said.

"You saw it too?" Ryuji said.

"Yes, it was definitely supposed to look like that was the actual murder weapon because it was hidden and had blood smothered over it." She revealed.

"Yikes. But Haruka, how do you know that the neck wound the fatal blow?" Ryuji asked.

"Simple really, the head wound is more fresh than the neck, the head wound was likely inflicted after Yua's death." She revealed.

"That's messed up... why did they go that far? To direct the others in thinking that the neck wound was a rouse instead? Yeah that's probably it." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks for the info guys, im gonna check some place with Kirie." Ryuji said.

"Where?" Haruka asked.

...

...

...

 **The incinerator room.**

"Why are we here Ryuji?" Kirie asked.

"Well, in the detective animes that i have seen and also some that i have worked on, the killer almost always tries to get rid of evidence... Hmm that's strange..." Ryuji said.

"What is?" She asked.

"The incinerator gates are open. That most likely seals it, they must have used the incinerator to get rid of evidence." Ryuji said.

"So you guys came here too?" A voice said.

It was Naoki with Noire and Kuro.

"Yeah. We did. Did you come here like us two?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, we thought that therre will be some morre evidence Herre." Kuro said.

"What he said. (SIGH) I just hope we can pull this off." Noire said.

"Don't we all." Kirie remarked.

"Is there anything inside the Incinerator?" Naoki asked.

"Let me check." Ryuji said looking in the furnace. "Yeah there is, looks like a plastic box, it looks fried so it looks like this is in fact some evidence for sure." Ryuji said.

"My partner is like the best detective ever!" Kirie shouted hugging Ryuji's arm.

"Hehe, i wouldn't go that far..." Ryuji said.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Alright kids your principle is really bored so lets get this show on the road ok, everyone meet at the red door in the main hall. There will be an elevator there to pick you guys up. If you don't show up, you will have a nice execution waiting for you sooooo... Let's go!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Guess it's time..." Kuro said.

"...Lets go..." Kirie said.

...

...

...

Eventually those five got to the elevator and moments later, everyone finally got to the elevator... except Yua of course. Then the elevator descended, down down down deep underground until they finally hit the bottom and there were podiums all in a circle and one sign with Yua's face on it and not without a pink X on it... For now all that matters is that they find the fiend that killed her in order to survive, its just a matter... of life and death! TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIAL!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE WEEKEND, SINCE I WANT TO DO THE TRIAL REALLY SOON XD IM EXCITED AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL TOO!**_


	7. Chapter 1 First blood PT4

**Note: like this chapter, all class trail chapters (even after the conclusion of the trials) will be in first person, like the games. enjoy the unraveling of the mystery of chapter 1.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: first blood: PT 4**

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Alright kids your principle is really bored so lets get this show on the road ok, everyone meet at the red door in the main hall. There will be an elevator there to pick you guys up. If you don't show up, you will have a nice execution waiting for you sooooo... Let's go!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Guess it's time..." Kuro said.

"...Lets go..." Kirie said.

...

Eventually, us five got to the elevator and moments later, everyone finally got to the elevator... except Yua of course. Then the elevator descended, down down down deep underground until they finally hit the bottom and the first thing i noticed was that there were podiums all in a circle and one sign with Yua's face on it and not without a pink X on it... For now all that matters is that we find the fiend that killed her in order to survive, its just a matter... of life and death! TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIAL!

...

...

...

"Hey there kids! Welcome to the trial room! Fancy i know, but whether you like it or not, someone will die here within the hour or so that were in here..." Monokuma said.

"I have a question. Why is there a sign with Yua's face on it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ohh well even know she's dead, i don't want her missing out on this trial. Or any future trials for that matter! Now go to your designated spot or podium that has your name on it and we will start." Monokuma said.

We all went to our designated spots, it seems to be the "Boy girl order" and of course i was the one to be directly opposite from monokuma's throne from then we started the trial... To whoever killed Yua... We will find you, like Naoki would say, Justice will be served!

...

* * *

 **CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

...

...

...

"Ok how should we start trial." Kirie asked

"Hmm, how about alibis?" Tomoyo said.

"Very well, what was everyones alibi? We will go around the circle, since Monokumas throne is Directly behind Noire, it would be easier to start with her. So what's your alibi?" Naoki said.

"Well its pretty much obvious... I was asleep, 3:36 in the morning is a ridiculous time to be up and about ..." Noire said.

"She does have a good point..."Kyoto said.

"Who would be up at that point at that point in time? And even if someone answered saying they were asleep, it does not mean we should believe them as they could be lying."Akira said.

"So in reality, anyone of us could be a suspect..."Masanori said.

...

"So? What should we go off now?" Kuro asked.

"The murder weapon!" Hanako shouted

"Yes i think we should talk about that. But first, i think we should talk about the motive". Tomoyo said.

"Mhm, good point" I said.

"Then that is what will be talking about first."

"The motive was the secrets, so people who wouldn't want their secrets being released to the world would want them to be kept secret at all costs." I said.

"Wouldn't that make you innocent of this crime?" Masami said.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

...

TRUTH BULLETS: Ryuji's secret. -

...

"Why would he be innocent?" Akira asked.

"Its simple really." Masami said.

"Then explain, because Ryuji is as capable of killing her like the rest of us, And just like the rest of us, his secret was going to be told to the public-" Hayato said.

"I CAN PROVE YOU WRONG!"i shouted.

Argument end.

...

"For those who didn't know, my secret has already been revealed, thanks to Masami and Kyoto..."i revealed.

"I can vouch for that." Kyoto said.

"Me too, that's what i was getting at, Ryuji couldn't have done it since he would not have a motive to go off of." Masami said.

"Thanks you two." i said.

"No prob dude." Masami said.

"Yeah sure thing..." Kyoto said looking away.

"Ok fine! You don't look strong enough to even push those shelves in the first place not to mention smart enough to pull this off." Akira said.

"Not that i'm saying that Ryuji did kill her, in fact i highly doubt he did it, but anyone could in fact, tip those shelves ontop of Yua" Haruka said.

"Why is that?" Hayato asked.

"Because the shelves were on wheels, and with all the boxes on top of the shelves, it would make it really top heavy. So in other words it would be easy." Tomoyo said.

"Woah really?" Michi asked.

"Yes" Kyoto said. "I saw that as well.

"Now that we're at the subject. Was there anything else at the crime scene?" Masanori asked.

...

"Yes there was." Tomoyo said.

"Like What?" Kuu asked.

"There was the sweet wrapper."i finished.

"A sweet wrapper?" Hayato asked "What relevance does that have?"

...

NON-STOP DEBATE:

Truth bullets:

-Killer's wrapper -

-Yua's wrapper

...

...

"What relevance does a sweet wrapper have with the case?" Hayato asked.

"All you need is common sense, why do you think that the piece of wrapper was found." Kirie said. "it's obviously the killers!"

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" i shouted.

Argument end.

...

...

...

"I agree with Kirie, the killer may have dropped the sweet wrapper." i said.

"Ok fine, but so what?" Kuro asked.

"Huh?"

"Well even if the wrrapperr is the killerrs, what differrence does it make? We don't know who could have drropped it." Kuro objected.

"It's possible that we may need to talk about this a little later, we still have not settled on the murder weapon." Tomoyo said.

"Agreed, we need to settle that." Naoki said.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

...

Truth bullets:

\- Hammer.

\- Pin. -

\- Shelves

...

...

"What was the murder weapon?" Hanako asked.

"The weapon was what inflicted that hole in her neck." Tomoyo said.

"Or the head." Michi said.

" NO, THATS WRONG!" I said.

Argument end.

...

...

"How am i wrong?" Michi asked.

"Simple really, Haruka, would you do the honours and tell everyone." i asked.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks! While the shelves and the boxes were above Yua, the killer must have stabbed a pin in her jaguar. Killing her." she said.

"How do you know it was a pin?" Noire asked.

"Because it was roughly a little bit smaller than an average injection hole, y'know, when you pierce the skin, it was i little bit smaller than that." Haruka said.

"Oh i also remembered that when i was at the incinerator i found a plastic box that someone tried to burn. Which will lead me to ask this question. Can one of you girls show me what you sewing equipment box looks like?"i asked.

"Um ok, it looks like this." Hanako said having a picture of the sewing box on her E-handbook.

"Right, that looks exactly like the box i found, minus the charing."i said.

"So what you're saying is that one of the girls killed her?" Naoki asked.

"Seems that way." i said.

And with that, the list of suspects go down to 7 girls. Tomoyo, Hanako, Haruka, Kirie, Noire, Masami and Kuu.

"Wait a sec, how do you know for sure that the final blow was the neck!" Noire shouted.

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN:

...

Truth bullets:

Haruka's account-

...

"How do you know for sure that the final blow was the neck!" Noire shouted.

"It could have easily been her head that was the fatal wound." she said.

 _ADVANCE-_

 _"_ There are more evidence suggesting the Neck is the fatal injury. The sewing pin is obviously the weapon and they threw away the evidence."i resorted.

"Haruka is a plastic surgeon, not a coroner, how would she know what is what done Yua in!" Noire resorted.

"I'LL CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!" I shouted.

 **BREAK!**

...

...

"Haruka may just be a plastic surgeon but she is skilled in other surgeries too." i said.

"Hmhm. That i am!" Haruka said.

"But wasn't there a bloody hammer. That's evidence too right?" Noire suggested.

"Yeah but that was a rouse." i said.

"Wait a second... i just noticed something" Kyoto said.

"Huh" everyone said.

"Noire, were was the hammer?" Tomoyo asked.

"The back of the room, why?" She responded.

"You noticed too?"Kyoto asked Tomoyo.

"Yes. Noire, You just made a fatal blunder." Tomoyo said.

H-huh?" Noire was confused.

"W-what do you mean?" Hanako asked.

...

"Someone explain!" Naoki asked.

"Oh I get it now! Kyoto you were at the crime scene the Whole time right?" i asked.

"Yeah I was... i never saw Noire investigate the room once... so how did she know there was a hammer at the back of the room" Kyoto responded.

At this point Noire was starting to sweat.

"N-no! I-i saw it when i looked in there with you guys!" She resorted.

"But you just said this earlier." Masami said

 _Flashback:_

 _"But wasn't there a bloody hammer. That's evidence too right?" Noire suggested._

 _"Yeah but that was a rouse." Ryuji said._

 _"Wait a second... i just noticed something" Kyoto said._

 _"Huh" everyone said._

 _"Noire, were was the hammer?" Tomoyo asked._

 _"The back of the room, why?" She responded._

 _Flashback end:_

"Shit!" Noire spat.

"Come to think of it, i rremember you taking the incinerrator key's." Kuro said.

"Noire just please give up. I want this to end already." Kuu pleaded.

"Just admit it!" Masami asked.

"NO! IM NOT GIVING UP! RYUJI YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS, DO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE ANY PROOF THAT I DID THIS, IF YOU DO THEN FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!" Noire shouted.

...

 _ **PTA: (HYPER ULTRA)**_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"YOU RUNT!"_

 _"Stop fucking around!"_

 _"Im innocent i swear!"_

 _"GHhhh"_

 _"You bastard!"_

 _"I've done nothing wrong!"_

 _..._

 ** _"Show me some proof! IF you don't have any, then fuck off!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"GIRLS SEWING EQUIPMENT BOX!_** ** _" i resorted._** ** _"THIS IS THE END!"_**

 **BREAK:**

...

...

"W-wha..." Noire said, tears in her eyes.

"We demand that we see your Sewing box." i commanded.

"And "losing it" Is not a suitable excuse." Tomoyo said.

"Also, i remember you saying this earlier." Masami said.

 _Flashback_

 _"She told me she's going to the storage room, she said something about those candies that Tomoyo found. Apparently they are really good."Masami said._

 _"They are! I had like a bunch!" Noire said._

 _Flashback end_

...

"The wrapper was your's right?" Masami asked.

"Give it up! you lost!" Naoki shouted.

"I'll go over the incident, and make this crime of yours clear." i said.

...

 **Climax reasoning**

...

 _The incident happened last night, approximately 3:36 Am. Yua was in the storage room for an unknown reason, also there was Noire, also for an unknown reason. From what we could tell, i would say that the crime wasn't planned. At some point during that time in the storage room noire had dropped the piece of paper that had her secret on it. And Yua found it and read it. Finding out her secret, Yua might have told Noire about what she read. In a fit of Rage or freaking out, Noire must have pushed the shelves on top of Yua, crushing her legs in the process. To finish her off, nore had her sewing kit on her. and used the sewing pin that she had and stabbed Yua in the Jugular, killing her. Realising what she had done, Noire started to freak out... She grabbed a hammer that was probably laying down somewhere in the storage room. And smashed it on Yua's Forehead, to make it look as if that was the fatal blow... During this time she probably dropped the Wrapper of the sweets she loved so much which came from her pockets... And finally, trying to get rid of any evidence, she went to the incinerator and Threw her Sewing kit in there, t get rid of any loose ends._

 _ISNT THAT RIGHT, NOIRE YUMICHIKA!_

 **CLIMAX END**

"..." Noire was in total silence.

"I take it you have nothing else to say?" Haruka said.

"No... i did it..." Noire Muttered.

Numerous gasps were heard in that room.

"Well well well, this got heated up real fast, Either way, Times up, cast you votes for who you think the killer is, just push the button! And the killer is!"

...

...

...

DING DING DING

 _..._

 ** _NOIRE YUMICHIKA - GUILTY!_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _"_ Holy crap, we were right..." i said.

"Oh wow..."Kuu said, tearing up.

"Why, why did you do it?" Masami said.

"I didn't want to, i was scared." Noire admitted.

"Because she found out your secret." Tomoyo said.

"Now that were on the subject, i'll tell you guys her secret! Noire Yumichika burnt her dad to death!" Monokuma revealed.

"GHHH" Noire growled.

...

...

 _Flashback: Noire POV_

 _I was in the shed in the back yerd i was with my dad , I was 5 years old at the time._ _i accidentally touched a my dad's flame thrower and i accidentally burned him to death. Ever since then, I-i've had been afraid of fire... then Yua found out my secret... I was scared, i didn't want anyone to think of me badly. I've never been good with words, at all really. Ever since the accident i was distant from everyone. But i went way too far and i-i I Killed her as well!_

 _Flashback end:_

...

...

"Noire..." i said.

"D-damnit!" Noaki said tearing up.

"Well what a sad story! But its time for a punishment time."Monokuma said.

"Oh... That... Everyone, im so so sorry for this... i know i don't deserve forgiveness but i just... I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to everyone, especially to you Ryuji, i know how it feels to me smaller than the others and im- IM soo sorry" Noire said breaking down in tears.

"I-it's ok, I- we forgive you Noire." i said tearing up.

"Ok i've prepared for a very special punishment for Noire Yumichika the Super High School Level Cheerleader! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma cheered

Still on his Throne, he swung his hammer down on a big red button.

* * *

 **NOIRE YUMICHIKA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME OR HER PUNISHMENT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _As the lighting changed to fit the atmosphere everything looked gloomy. Still crying, noire looked around at everyone before feeling cold metal around her neck, she was then dragged out of the room by her neck by chains._

 **Pyramid destruction!**

 **Noire Yumichika - executed!**

 _..._

 _..._

 _There was a bunch of monokumas in cheerleader outfits, Noire was now tied up from the waist by rope. She was then grabbed by the legs by the monokumas and thrown in the air, and they started to do some other cheerleader routines Until It was the Pyramid routine... she was standing on the top still tied up. From the position she was in she could clearly see everyone from the safety of a viewing cage, all of them looking terrified. Noire Had just noticed she was hearing a bleeping noise coming from below her. It was a monokuma from the bottom of the pyramid. All of a sudden it blew up. The rest of the monokumas started to bleep And one by one started to blow up, also blowing up Noire, her body parts flying in all directions.. The other students looked on feeling sick to their_ _stomachs and at the horror they have just witnessed._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"WOW THAT WAS EXTREME!" Monokuma cheered.

all the students looked on with their pupils dilating and eyes widened, some crying their eyes out of both sadness and fear and Kirie fainted again..

"Oh now now, we don't have to do this again if you don't want to... you guys just need to cut ties to the outside world and we will be the best of friends forever and ever!" Monokuma said.

"S-screw you! YOU DID THIS! I'll kill you and i don't mean this bear, i mean the real you!" i said.

"I second that!" Haruka and Hanako said in unison."

"No, you Three will only get executed, i don't want to lose anymore friends..." Tomoyo said.

"D-dammit!"i shouted.

"Well that was rude Ryuji, your mean, Anyway see you later!" Monokuma said, disappearing into the floor.

* * *

...

...

...

 ** _Cafeteria_** ** _._**

"That was so messed up..." Michi said.

"I second that..."Kirie said.

Everyone was still very shaken up about what happened.

"Damnit..." i was still pissed.

"Ryuji none of this was your fault you know." Tomoyo said.

"I still feel guilty though"i said.

"We all voted, we did it to survive, don't blame yourself ok?" Masami said patting my back.

"Okay... Im going to bed now. See you guys tomorrow." i said.

"Ok.." Everyone said.

i then started to walk out of the Cafeteria and started to walk toward the dorms when i heard a voice.

"Ryuji..." It said.

"What the?"i said looking back.

It was a person the same height as me, dressed in all black and wearing a Monokuma mask, whoever they were they were using a voice changer, that much was obvious .

"Who are you..." I asked.

"Oh you don't need to know that, i'm just still annoyed about how mean you are, not to mention i wanted you all to fail too, i've never like you guy's i want to see you guys be filled with despair, and i will make that happen one way or another!" they said. They then pointed a gun towards me.

"Oh shit." I said before...

BANG!

...

It took me a few moments before i mentally processed what happened and then...

"Blughhh" i puked blood on the floor. i then noticed a bullet hole in my stomach.

"W-w-what t-the.." I said looking up again, no one was there.

 _THUMP_

Before i knew it i collapsed, blood spilling all over the floor, it seemed the bullet went straight through me. I then heard footsteps of people coming towards my location. Must have been the others, they Must have heard the gun shot from the cafeteria. Then i saw them They all looked at me, lying in my own pool of blood. I saw their faces, they were looks of shock and disbelief. Then i felt, i feel sleepy...

"RYUJI!" was the Last word i heard before i passed out from blood loss, it was everyone shouting and standiing or kneeling down next to me, but i heard Tomoyo's Blood curdling scream the most as it was the loudest... and then...

BLANK...

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: FIRST BLOOD._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _REMAINING STUDENTS: 14?_**

 **Kuro Hinori: ALIVE**

 **Noire Yumichika: DEAD**

 **Michi Kurosawa:** **ALIVE**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura:** **ALIVE**

 **Hanako Inoue:** **ALIVE**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido: UNKNOWN...**

 **Yua Ide: DEAD**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu:** **ALIVE**

 **Masanori Akiyama:** **ALIVE**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi:** **ALIVE**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato:** **ALIVE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **NOTE: WOW THAT CLIFF HANGER, THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD, HEY THERE'S NO RUSH RIGHT? ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP IN THIS WEEK, WHEN EVER I CAN SINCE I DON'T HAVE MY EXAM ANYMORE. SEE YA LATER!**_


	8. Chapter 2 Part 1 Trauma and recovery

**NOTE: Sorry for being late, i've been really distracted with some college work and i've really been lacking quite a lot of sleep also, if i get all this medical stuff wrong, dont hate, im not a doctor. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery PT1...**

 **Daily life...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Okay... Im going to bed now. See you guys tomorrow." Ryuji said.

"Ok.." Everyone said.

Ryuji then started to walk out of the Cafeteria to go to his dorm room.

"Poor dude, he must be feeling a lot of guilt about what just happened to Noire" Michi said.

"Yeah, i feel sorry for him, i mean he was the one to get her to confess." Kuu said.

"We're all are feeling the same way, i don't get why he is the one to be this worked up about it." Masanori bluntly put.

"That maybe true but you don't need to be rude about it Masanori... What he is feeling is perfectly normal." Hayato said.

"We should all cheer him up!" Hanako said holding her fist in the air.

"Yes! I think so too. What kind of friends would we be if we did not do something about this, besides, it may liven all our spirits!" Naoki said.

"I agree too-" Masami said before.

BANG!

"Jesus, what was that?!" Masami said covering her ears.

"T-that sounded like a gun!" Haruka said with a concern in her tone.

"Lets go! It came from the halls!" Tomoyo ordered.

...

...

...

 **Outside the dorm hall.**

"Blughhh" Ryuji puked blood on the floor. He then noticed a bullet hole in his stomach.

"W-w-what t-the.." He said looking up again, no one was there. His pupils were dilating and he started to go pale.

 _THUMP_

Before he knew it he collapsed, blood spilling all over the floor, it seemed the bullet went straight through his stomach on his right side. He then heard footsteps of people coming towards the location where he was bleeding out. It was the others, they must have heard the gun shot from the cafeteria. Then Ryuji saw them all. They all looked at him, lying in his own pool of blood. He looked at their faces, they were looks of shock and disbelief. He felt... he was starting to feel sleepy...

"RYUJI!" was the Last word he heard before he passed out from blood loss, it was everyone shouting and standing or kneeling down next to the boy, but out of everyone who was screaming or muttering to themselves not to look at the blood (in other words, Kirie). Ryuji heard Tomoyo's Blood curdling scream the most as it was the loudest... and then...

BLANK...

...

...

...

"RYUJI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Tomoyo shouted with tears in her eyes. She was shaking his shoulder not caring that her legs were now covered in his pink blood after kneeling down to try to see if he was going to be alright. His eyes were still open, but they almost seemed hollow.

"I-is he ok?" Kirie asked not looking at the blood.

"No, hes not, hes loosing too much blood but he's still alive, Naoki, Michi, you two need to carry him to the nurse's office down the hall, you need to go, NOW!" Haruka ordered with a serious tone. " I will get some medical supplies."

"Yeah sure thing." Mich said. picking him up by his legs.

"Of course, when i find the bastard who did this, i'll fucking kill them myself!" Naoki shouted after picking Ryuji up by his torso.

"Be careful!" Hanako said.

"Oh no... Please not again... Uh wah.." Kuu said starting to cry.

The 14 survivors went into two groups. Haruka, Kyoto, Hayato and Akira went to Haruka's room to pick up some medical supplies while the others went to the nurse's office to help Naoki and Michi out with Ryuji.

...

 **NURSE'S OFFICE:**

 **"** Alright! Put him down here!" Tomoyo shouted to the two boys carrying the injured voice actor to put him on the hospital bed.

"Yep, alright there we go." Michi said in a huff after putting Ryuji on the bed.

"Ok it looks like he is still bleeding, we need to clog up that wound or he will be dead soon." Naoki stated.

"Okay Im on it!" Tomoyo was quick to volunteer for the job, quickly grabbing a nearby cloth and holding it firmly against Ryuji's wound.

"Will he make it?" Kuu asked.

"If we still have Haruka then we still have a chance of him making it!" Hanako said.

...

"Okay im back!" Haruka arrived back to the nurse's office with the other 3 students.

"Please hurry. He is not doing very well!" Michi said.

"Alright! First i need to stitch up his wound, that at least will stop his bleeding." Haruka said.

"Will you need help?" Hayato asked.

"No thanks, stitching is easy enough to do alone but if it comes to it, i'll call for you guys incase i do need some help." Haruka said.

"Ok sure thing." Masami said leaving. "Come on guys, we will wait until she's done."

"Please do your best Haruka..." Tomoyo said before walking out of the room hesitantly.

"I'll do my best alright." Haruka said to herself before getting to work by removing Ryuji's hoodie and shirt. She then put on some medical rubber gloves and inspected the wound carefully to see if any of his internal organs have sustained any damage, fortunately, when the bullet pierced his skin, the bullet missed his right kidney, barely anyway. "Wow Ryuji, you really got lucky, perhaps SHSL luckster lucky." she remarked. She then got some stitches and attached them to a sterilised needle and started to get to work on the front of his belly. Once that was over with, Haruka then carefully turned Ryuji onto his back and then started to stitch up the other end of the hole that was in his stomach. After that she turned him back around and made it so his bed was making it so that Ryuji was sitting up (Kind of) So that Haruka could get onto the second step.

...

...

...

"All done, that should hold."

Haruka then went ahead and started to bandage his wound up just so his stitches won't get caught on anything.

"Hmmm, He has lost quite a lot of blood, it would be best if we do a blood transfusion." She then went to look for Ryuji's E-handbook to look for his blood type, she found it in Ryuji's hoodie pocket. " Found ya! Ok then ... Okay Blood type O, then i guess the Blood packs should be in here..." Haruka went over to where the fridge where the blood packs were and went to look for The correct blood type. "Oh no... not good..."

...

...

...

 **Outside the Nurse's office.**

...

...

...

"How do you think it's going?" Michi asked.

"Like Haruka said in the trial, she's good at all operations, Ryuji's in good hands." Nakoi said.

"Hmmph, it would seem we have nothing to worry about then." Akira said.

"Knock it off four eyes! We are all still worried, he has a gunshot wound for christ sake!" Kirie almost shouted.

They were all silenced when they heard the door open. Revealing Haruka who had an unreadable facial expression.

"I-is he gonna be okay?!" Masami spoke first.

"Please say he will be fine!" Hanako begged.

"I have good news and bad news." Haruka said.

"What's the good news?" Naoki asked.

"The good news is that he will survive." She replied with a smile.

"Oh thank god!" Kirie said tearing up.

"What's the bad news?" Kyoto asked.

...

"Well it would seem that Ryuji needs a blood transfusion." Haruka said.

"Well thats to be expected, he did loose a lot." Hanako said.

"Yeah but i have a feeling that there is more to it than that, am i wrong." Hayato said.

Concerned looks were focusing on Haruka before she spoke up again.

"Y-you see, there is a fridge in here containing blood, all the blood types are accounted for, except Blood type O. Which is what Ryuji's Blood type is and needs." She revealed.

"So what you're saying is we need a donor?" Kyoto asked.

"More like donors, he has lost, if i had to guess, 2 liters." She said.

"Thats a lot!" Hanako said shocked.

"So im asking you guys, those who have the O type, could you please help by giving half a litre of blood at least." Haruka asked.

Out of everyone, Only Three people had the same blood type as Ryuji and they were Tomoyo, Kirie and Kuu. Kirie being the most hesitant about this but decided to do it for Ryuji's sake as did the rest of the Donors.

"Okay you Three, can you come inside so we could get this done quickly." Haruka asked. "As for the rest of you guys, if you want to see him, you need to wait until all the transfusions are finished is that okay?"

"That's fine with us."Naoki said.

...

"Okay whos first." Haruka asked.

"I guess i will and get this over with, just make sure i can't see any blood." Kirie said volunteering.

...

"Ok are you ready? You just need to fill this pack up and it's all over." Haruka said.

"Okay, please hurry, Please be gentle with me!" Kirie said closing her eyes.

If Haruka wasn't worried about the well being of the voice actor currently unconscious on the bed, she would have had a nose bleed after what words Kirie said, Haruka is not lesbian by the way but, she is a pervert and that almost got some dirty thoughts in her head.

"OUCH" Kirie almost screamed.

Slowly, the Bag begun to fill up with her blood until it was full up. While it was filling up, Haruka went ahead and hooked up Tomoyo and Kuu and begun to drain a little bit of blood from them.

"Um Kuu, if you don't mind me asking, I've read you up before we got in here, i was wondering if your disability is something to do with your spine." Haruka asked.

"Um, yes it is. If you're wondering if it has anything to do with my blood, don't worry. I have donated blood to my dad after an accident and he's fine. Also to add to it, i've had it tested and it has nothing to do with my blood." Kuu reassured.

"Okay thank you, sorry for asking such a personal question." Haruka said.

"Don't worry! Its fine, you're just worried that's all, we all are, he is our friend after all." Kuu said smiling.

...

"Oh it seems you guys are done. I'll just patch you up quickly and i will hook Ryuji up and start the transfusion." Haruka said. "You guys can stay if you want."

"I will stay." Tomoyo said.

"Same here." Kuu said.

"I guess i will too, i'm still not gonna look at the blood though." Kirie said.

"Ok im gonna get the others to see if they want to see how Ryuji is doing." Haruka said going to the door.

...

In a few moments, Haruka went and brought the students who stayed to see Ryuji and see if he's ok. These students consisted of Naoki, Hanako, Michi, Hayato, Masami, Kyoto and Kuro. Akira and Masanori must have already went to bed as by this point it was 3 AM.

"He will be fine." Kuu said, wiping a tear from relief.

"Im just happy he's safe." Masami said.

"It would seem that we got some good luck after all, he's tough i'll give him that." Hayato said.

"Should Therre be someone to watch him forr the night?" Kuro asked.

"I'll do it" Tomoyo said.

"Im not surprised, you definitely have a crush on him or something." Haruka teased which caused Tomoyo to madly blush. " But are you sure? You were the one who donated the most blood-"

"I'll be fine, it's just for one night anyway, someone else can cover tomorrow or something."

"Ok then, sweet dreams." Michi said.

One by one the others left but Masami returned a few minutes later to give Tomoyo a blanket and a pillow and left quickly after.

"Im so happy your alive." Tomoyo muttered before Falling asleep, her head rested on the hospital bed next to Ryuji.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Before you guys start asking me, yes the blood packs that were missing will be further discussed in future chapters. the next chapter will be uploaded sometime in this week, ill try to start it during this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 2 Part 2 Trauma and recovery

**Note: Nothing too major happens in this chapter, but it was one that i thought should be in here to give a little bit of development to some of the characters, whether that works or not, we will see but hey, i had fun writing this one so i hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery P2...**

 **...**

 **Daily life...**

...

...

...

 **Cafeteria**

It has been two days since the Class trail, two days since the loss of Yua Ide and Norie Yumichika. Two days since Ryuji was mysteriously shot and he's still in a coma like state. Its lucky that Ryuji is not dead and he is recovering but, will he wake up soon or even at all? Those thoughts were going through most of the students minds, even the more distant people among them were wondering about it. All of the students except Ryuji and Masami were in the cafeteria Talking about his well being and about what happened to him and discussing theories.

"Uhh, it's been two days, when is he gonna wake up?" Michi asked scratching his head.

"This is annoying, not that i care about him or anything, but if we are going to get out of here, it would be logical to have more people join us." Akira Said while writing in his maths book.

"Logical smogical, he is our friend, he should want him to wake up regardless!" Kirie stated.

"I agree." Tomoyo said sipping her tea.

"Damn, who shot him though?" Hanako asked.

"That would be the mastermind." Haruka said.

"Huh?" Hanako asked baffled.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone was accounted for that night in here, this very room. And i'm sure that Ryuji didn't shoot himself." Hayato said.

"Yeah, i think we should ask Ryuji when he is awake." Kyoto said.

"But remember to keep in mind he will be a little bit... on the sensitive side about the incident, therefore he should take it easy. Besides wouldn't he be a little uneasy on the situation?" Naoki said.

"Indeed, i think we should ask him when he's recovered fully." Tomoyo said.

"Wait a sec where's Masami?" Hanako asked.

"She's with Ryuji, it's her turn to watch over him for today did you already forget?" Hayato said.

Since that night when Ryuji was shot, including Masami, there have been three people who have taken care of him for the day, these people where Tomoyo for the first day, Naoki for the second and now Masami. Each time is chosen at random, they are chosen by a spin the bottle game, the person who it lands on will be chosen to watch him for the night and the next day until the time to choose another person to look after him. Since the first night, Ryuji was moved to his room, still unconscious, but receives attention when needed but someone has to be there at all times to alert the others incase something does happen.

...

 **Ryuji's room**

In Ryuji's room, he was laying in his bed unconscious still, Masami was watching His anime DVD's on his tv, she was watching a Romance/action show, it was at this time she heard a very familiar voice. It was Ryuji's, it was on the show she was watching. He was playing the typical comedy relief character. Masami then Looked back at Ryuji with a sad expression on her face.

"Please wake up soon." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Mhmm"

"Huh?" Masami said with a look of shock.

If this is what she thought it was she would probably break down with tears of joy, even if it was a cliche way of waking from a coma.

"R-Ryuji?!" She said rubbing his shoulder.

And then it was like a fairy tale, his eyes started to open very slowly as if trying to adjust his eyesight back to what it was before.

"Huh..." He said with a raspy voice, he then looked at Masami who was in a look of shock still. "H-hey Masami, why are you in my room? Did i oversleep or something?"

"R-Ryuji? You're awake?!" She said starting to tear up.

"Yeah... Why?" He replied confused.

"Oh my god! Im so happy you're all right." She almost shouted hugging him in a deathly grip.

"M-Masami... I... can't... BREATH! Their... choking me!" He said with his face starting to go blue.

"Huh?" she said still squeezing him in a hug.

"Your... Boobs are... crushing me!" He said trying so hard to shout.

"Oh woops. Oh! I need to tell the others they will be so excited to hear your awake!" She said running out of the room.

...

"Eh? Did something happen when i was asleep, is this a new motive and now everyone is now completely mental? God, hope not" Ryuji asked himself.

...

 **Cafeteria**

...

"You what?! Alright Little miss 'no tits', you need to back off! Tara will not be squashed under my watch!" Kirie shouted.

"What do you mean by 'No tits'? At least mine aren't made of pure fat like yours! I wonder what you eat to make them so full of lard." Haruka teased back.

"Oh shut up horn dog! I just wonder what you eat except from dick! The only mystery is how your so bite sized." Kirie shouted back.

"Wow... Y'know, people who use bad language just use it because they have a bad vocabulary. What is that what you're eating anyway? Looks like sweets shaped like maggots? Thats just gross." Haruka teased back.

"The hell it is! It's delicious! There called "Mags" i made them myself!" Kirie argued back.

"Okay girls, could you please stop-" Michi asked walking up to them to break the girls up.

""SHUT UP!"" they said in unison while punching him in the face.

"Ah OW! Fucking Aye!" He shouted in pain and cupping his now bleeding nose.

"Eh, o-oh s-sorry about that." Kirie said picking him up off the floor.

"Y-yea... same here" Haruka said lifting him up.

"Are you now finished, you were so loud the sound proof walls would have no effect." Akira remarked.

"Hell, i found it interesting to watch, i don't know what the rest of you think." Hanako chimed.

"Guys! GUYS!" A voice shouted out.

"Oh for god's sake, what now?" Akira said shifting his glasses.

"Masami? What's the matter? is it Ryuji? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with a serious look on her face.

"More like i have good news! He's awake! Ryuji's awake!" Masami shouted.

"WHAT!?" most of the students said in unison.

"OUCH MY EARS!" Akira said.

"We need to see him!" Naoki shouted.

"Well im off." Haruka shouted running to Ryuji's room.

...

 **Ryuji's room**

...

"Here he is-" Masami said pointing to the bed, only it was empty. "Where did he go?!"

"Well he couldn't have gotten that far." Hayato said.

And just like that, The students went looking for Ryuji. Most of them were in his room just looking around while a few were outside the halls.

"How did he even disappear?" Hanako asked.

"I don't know! I only left for at least 2 minutes." Masami explained.

And then they heard a door open.

"Ahhh, that was a really good shower! Why did it feel so good though-" A voice said.

...

All this time, Ryuji was in the shower... How did they miss this?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" He shouted.

""""""RYUJI!"""""" Kirie, Haruka, Hanako, Tomoyo, Naoki and Michi all yelled before he was tackled into a big bear hug by all of them at the same time.

"Isn't it a little bit dangerous to do that?" Hayato asked.

"Ugh, Guys! What are you doing, you're acting like i've been gone for ages! And thank god i decided to get changed in the shower room..." Ryuji asked and remarked.

"You were gone though, in a sense." Haruka said looking up to look at his face.

"I- i was?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah dude, you didn't see your wound when you were in the shower? Actually how is you ahoge still up, you just had a shower right?" Michi asked.

"Oh yeah... How'd that get there? And to the other question, it really never actually stays down just saying." Ryuji asked.

"Anyway... You don't remember?" Kirie asked.

"What -No... Why? Do you know how i got it?" He asked still obviously confused.

The students who were all piled up on top of Ryuji got off him and looked at him and informed him of what happened.

"I-I was shot?! How did someone sneak a gun in here?!" He asked just baffled.

"Yeah you were... we were so worried for you. You have been out for Two days now." Tomoyo revealed.

"TWO WHOLE DAYS?!" He shouted.

"Y-yeah... Me, Kuu and Tomoyo had to donate some blood for you." Kirie said.

"T-thanks, Where is Kuu at the moment?" Ryuji asked.

"She was looking for you, like some of the others." Hayato said.

"Ryuji do you remember anything?" Hanako asked.

"No, nothing." He replied.

"I think i could jog your memory!" A voice spoke.

"M-Monokuma?" They students said.

"Hey get out of my room!" Ryuji shouted at monokuma.

"Nope not happening." The bear said. "All you need to so to jog your memory is to look closely at me and my beautiful face!" Monokuma chimed.

"Okay fine..." Ryuji said starting to stare at Monokuma.

It took a few more seconds for the memories to come rushing back at him like a Tsunami and all of it from when he was shot and of who shot him, the person wearing all black and a Monokuma mask...

 _Flashback:_

 _"Ryuji..." It said._

 _"What the?" Ryuji said looking back._

 _It was a person the same height as him, dressed in all black and wearing a Monokuma mask, whoever they were they were using a voice changer, that much was obvious ._

 _"Who are you..." Ryuji asked._

 _"Oh you don't need to know that, i'm just still annoyed about how mean you are, not to mention i wanted you all to fail too, i've never like you guy's i want to see you guys be filled with despair, and i will make that happen one way or another!" they said. They then pointed a gun towards the teen._

 _"Oh shit." Ryuji said before..._

 _BANG!_

 _flashback end:_

"...Ahh ... ahhhh ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-The mask... It was you!" Ryuji screamed, his forehead visibly blue and his eyes dilated.

"Ryuji please! You need to calm down!" Tomoyo pleaded while pulling him in a embrace.

"Y-you did it... YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! YOU SICK FUCKER!" Ryuji shouted with tears running down his face and pointing to Monokuma.

"You did this?!" Naoki shouted while punching his other hand. "Im going to fucking rip out your eye and shove it up your ass you you will be able to see your circuitry!"

"You sick bastard. Count me in Naoki i'm gonna wipe that smirk right off his face!" Kirie spat at Monokuma.

"Oh ho! It would seem i've become popular!" Monokuma joked.

"The hell you are!" Masami shouted.

"If i were you i would run." Hanako threatened.

"Eh fine, seems like my job here is done at least and as a, bonus i've reduced Ryuji to a broken mess, anyway cheery o!" Monokuma yelled before falling in the floor.

...

 **Cafeteria**

All of the students were now in the Cafeteria, including Ryuji. Though, they are not really celebrating, rather its really gloomy and the place has a tense atmosphere.

"Poor Ryuji, he's looking horrible." Kuu said seeing him in the corner of her eye.

"He has been through a bad time, it's natural to be traumatised after almost dying, just give him time." Hayato said while feeding Kuu's swallow, Aoi.

"You seem to have gotten quite interested in him lately, don't think i've not noticed." Kuu teased.

"What are you talking about, i maybe distant from everyone but i'm not heartless." Hayato said.

"Not just with Ryuji though, you have been talking to other people more often." Kuu said.

"I wont deny that. But if we are going to get out of here, we are going to do it as a team." Hayato said.

...

"Poor kid..." Michi said looking at Ryuji from the distance.

"You do know he is older than you right?" Akira remarked.

"Well yeah, but he's The smallest guy here, it's hard not to think of him as the kid or a little brother." Michi said.

"Yeah. But just look at him. He looks as dead as Kyoto, and that's saying something." Kuro said.

...

Meanwhile on Ryuji's table it was silent, nobody was talking, not a word... Tomoyo, Masami, Kirie, and Naoki were silent. They were all looking at Ryuji but he looked absolutely horrible... He had his hood up, it was pretty much covering up his eyes and he had wrapped himself up in a blanket and not to mention as pale or white as a ghost, obviously shaken up about those memories. Strangely enough though it was Kirie who broke the silence. As she walked up to Ryuji.

"H-hey Ryuji do you want one?" She said while holding up a packet of those sweets she had.

"... Mags?" Ryuji read out the name of the sweets that she was holding.

"Come on try one!" She said smiling and forced one into his mouth.

"Omf!" He then started to chew.

"Soooo how is it?" She asked.

"It has a really weird taste, what's in these?" He asked.

"Umm... i think they are made of maggot's that were blended." She revealed.

...

"Ulp..." Ryuji ran out of the comfort of his blankets with his hand cupped over his mouth and went running towards the bin. "Blughhhhhhh."

Everyone had eyes on him when he was throwing up in the bin. And what Kirie said next just baffled everyone.

"Did you like it?" Kirie asked tapping Ryuji's shoulder.

"Kirie what the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Ryuji said with his head still over the bin.

"No, Im just trying to liven the mood!" She said smiling.

...

"Hehehe ahahaha!" Well, id say we have a prank war going on the kirie." Ryuji said.

"What prank? i was just offering a sweet." She said as she flicked another sweet into her mouth.

"That was easy, seriously was it that easy to make you a little bit more cheerful?" Akira remarked.

"Hey Ryuji?" Hanako said walking up to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come with me, i'm gonna give you a haircut! Oh and i wont take no for an answer besides you just look so glum! Lets go!" She beamed.

"Huh" He said but before he could refute, she was already being dragged away down to her room.

...

"Well that livened the mood a little..." Hayato remarked.

"I think so too. It will probably smell in here for a while though." Kuu said.

"Yes, vomit really isnt a pleasant smell..."

...

...

...

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 2 Part 3 Trauma and recovery

**Note: Sorry for the delay, I got all caught up in watching the new date a live 2 dub and Tokyo ravens the past few days.**

 **Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery Pt3...**

 **...**

 **Daily life...**

...

...

...

 **Cafeteria**

...

...

...

"Hey Ryuji?" Hanako said walking up to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come with me, i'm gonna give you a haircut! Oh and i wont take no for an answer besides you just look so glum! Lets go!" She beamed.

"Huh" He said but before he could refute, she was already being dragged away down to her room.

...

"Hey Hanako, Why the sudden interest in cutting my hair?" Ryuji asked.

"Hmm, i guess since you almost died a few days ago that you could say that this is one of those ways to start over. And not to mention you look way too gloomy" She replied still dragging him by the hood.

"Okay fine, jeez you sound like my mum... i don't want it cut short at all though, only a slight trim." Ryuji said crossing his arms.

"Fine... but by any chance is the reason why you keep your hair long because of the small scar on your forehead?" She asked.

"No, w-wait how did you know i have one on that side?" He asked almost shouting.

"When you hit the ground when you collapsed from being shot, you hit the back of your head, it bled a little but not much at all really at least not enough to leave a scar but we bandaged it up for a day. To be totally honest we didn't even realise that your head was bleeding until Tomoyo came to us in the next morning and told us in the cafeteria that you have been bleeding in the back of your head. When Haruka was bandaging your head we noticed the scar. Tomoyo Kind of told us the story and how it actually linked to your now not so secret." Hanako explained.

"Oh okay, i must have like some healing powers, im like the freaking wolverine!" Ryuji joked.

"Aha, maybe." Hanako chuckled.

...

 **Hanako's room:**

"Wow, there are a lot of fashion magazines in here." Ryuji said.

"Well, when i'm setting people up on dates, i need a reference on when clothes people should wear on dates." She explained.

"Oh yeah you're the SHSL Matchmaker so that does make sense." He said.

"You betcha!" She chimmed. "Anyway let's get started, just sit on the chair by the mirror And i'll get my things."

"Ok" Ryuji said walking over to his chair.

...

"Okay im back. Okay so since you dont want you hair to be cut short, how about i trim your fringe just so we see your left eye and ill just trim some of the back ok?" She asked.

"Okay sure." He replied.

And on that note, Hanako started.

"Say Hanako, has anything happened when i was out?" Ryuji asked.

"Uh, yes actually, the second floor was opened up." She said.

"W-WHAT? Why did nobody tell me?" Ryuji questioned.

"Well because you were pretty out of it when you awoke because of Monokuma." Hanako said.

"Oh, well whats up there?" he asked.

"Nothing useful, there was a library with a shit ton of books, i'm not even gonna bother reading them." Hanako declared.

"Yeah, im not gonna be the one to read the 'shit ton' of books up there." Ryuji remarked. "What else?"

"Oh there is a pool, a huge one too! also in the changing room area, there are some gym stuff like weights and other things in there."

"Oh okay, at least that would kill time for until we actually get out of here." He said.

"Yeah, Im gonna leave your ahoge alone okay?" Hanko said poking said ahoge.

"Really? why is that?" Ryuji asked.

"Because i find it freaking adorable!" She chimmed.

"U-uh okay then, Im glad you're leaving it either way since it is a family trend, at least on my mum's side of the family." Ryuji said blushing.

"Ok" She said.

...

 **Cafeteria**

...

...

...

In the cafeteria Michi was sneaking around whispering to all of the guys currently in the area. From Naoki to Harato to Kyoto and even Akira.

"Okay dude keep this from any of them ok?" Michi said.

"What ever Michi, i do see the potential satisfaction of doing this so i will keep it a secret from them." Akira said reading some books.

"Good" Michi said walking away to another table.

"AHem, may i have your attention!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone said looking at the person talking.

"Hanako, is this really necessary, im reading a very interesting book and i don't want to lose where i am." Akira said.

"Oh how rude, anyway im here to present the new and improved Ryuji Shido!" She said pointing to Ryuji standing next to her.

His hair is noticeably shorter from the fringe now being able to see his left eye albeit only a little bit i still covered by some of the fringe. His ahoge was actually more noticeable this way. Also his hair has gotten a little bit more scruffy on the top.

"Was this really necessary, it's really embarrassing being here in front stage." Ryuji said starting to sweat.

"Oh come on! You are extremely popular in the anime community, you should be used to this by now." Hanko said.

"The only thing im infront of when performing is a microphone and a screen." He said back.

"Hey Ryuji, nice hair cut!" Naoki said walking up to him.

"U-uh thanks."

"Of course it's good, i did it Y'know!" Hanako said looking proud.

"It looks good on you." Tomoyo said.

"Heck yeah, Its good to see both of your eyes now." Masami chimmed.

"Thanks" Ryuji said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Ryuji come here for a sec, i wanna talk to you." Michi said dragging him by the arm to the corner of the room.

"What is it Michi?" Ryuji asked.

"Well you see, most of us guys are going to have a guys only chat in the Bath house In a hour, you need to promise not to tell any of the girls okay?" Michi instructed.

"Uhh okay sure." Ryuji said reluctantly.

"Great! See ya then." Michi said patting the smaller teens head.

...

 **Bath house.**

...

"Uh Ryuji, why are you wearing swimming trunks?" Michi asked.

"Simple really, i hate the feeling of the towel and the likelihood of it falling down, also it just seems more comfortable to wear." Ryuji explained.

"Okay then, Hayato and Akira you two are doing the exact same thing as Ryuji, why?" Michi questioned the two.

"Same reason." Hayato said.

"What? Did you want to see us in that type of clothing? Are you gay?" Akira teased.

"I'm really not, it's just weird!" Michi almost shouted.

"Either way lets just get in the bath." Naoki said.

"You first" Kyoto said pushing Naoki in the bath.

"H-hey!" Naoki shouted.

One by one the guys all jumped or walked into the bath.

"This feels nice!" Ryuji said.

"You said it." Naoki said.

"So guys what should we talk about?" Kyoto said.

"Girls duh, why did you think i said to keep this from them! If they heard us we would all be dead meat!" Michi said.

"Ohhh, fair point." Naoki said.

"Naoki, you first who do you like out of all the girls?" Michi said pulling Naoki to him with his arm around Naoki's neck.

"Yeah im interested in hearing this." Ryuji said narrowing his eyes.

~stareeeee.

"Fine! I would say that out of all the girls it would have to be Kirie." He confessed.

"Oooooo, whys that?" Ryuji teased.

"I just think she looks pretty, plus her fascination with bugs interest me..." Naoki said, for some reason the guys saw a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay, since you brought us here, who do you like Michi." Akira said.

"Masami! I mean you gotta love the redheads." Michi said.

"I won't argue with you there, she is a cute young woman." Ryuji admitted.

"What about you Ryuji?" Hayato asked.

"Hmmm, id have to say Tomoyo." He admitted.

"Yeah she is a beautiful young woman too, and not to mention caring." Naoki said.

"Its the silver hair." Akira said.

"What about you Akira?" Naoki asked.

"Hmm,i would have to say that Hanako looks the most appealing, but i would say that her being loud is a bit irritating, Tomoyo's a lot more quiet." Akira said.

"Thats blunt" Ryuji remarked.

"What about Hayato?" Kyoto asked.

"Kuu because of her passion for birds and other wildlife." Hayato revealed.

"No surprise there."Akira said.

"Kyoto?" Michi asked

"Hm? Oh i'd have to say Haruka. Her expertise in the medical department is very useful and she definitely knows her way around a corpse." Kyoto said.

"Okay..." the others muttered.

While the others were talking, the door to the bathhouse was slightly opened.

"Hehehe, this is steamy, and i'm not talking about the literal steam." They said.

...

"Anyway, Naoki what were you doing during your time here." Ryuji asked.

"Like when we were imprisoned in our rooms for a year? I was reading, watching Tv and Throwing darts at my mums picture that is on my dartboard. She's a bitch who LEFT ME AND MY PRECIOUS SISTER FOR DEAD, THE SLAG DESERVES THE DEATH PENALTY!" Naoki shouted.

"Wow dude, chill were just asking." Michi said.

"Ahm, sorry about that" He apologised.

"Well everybody, i would have to inform you that we have a shadow." Hayato said gesturing his hand over to where the door was. The other boys looked to see Haruka peeping on them.

""""""Haruka!"""""" They all shouted running after her.

"Ahah, i guess i really am popular with the boys!" She chimed while running away.

 _DING DONG DING DONG._

 _..._

 _"Ahem students, would you all meet at the Gymnasium in 10 minuets otherwise execution awaits you. See ya" Monokuma said._

 **To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 2 Part 4 Trauma and recovery

**Note: Im working on a AU story with this cast of characters. the theme will be se in a non despair world and the school will be a school for people who possess powers instead of talents. This story will continue along side that story and i will take turn on writing that story then this one and repeat.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery Pt4...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _DING DONG DING DONG._

 _..._

 _"Ahem students, would you all meet at the Gymnasium in 10 minuets otherwise execution awaits you. See ya" Monokuma said._

...

"I guess the bro talk will be on hold, come on guys lets get ready." Naoki said.

"You got off easy Haruka." Ryuji said walking away from Haruka who was now dunked head first in a Bin outside the cafeteria.

...

 **Gymnasium**

...

"Hey there kids! Im glad your all nice and chipper for the evening! Now i have a special announcement! The new motive to kill!" Monokuma cheered.

"Another motive to kill? HAVE WE NOT BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" Naoki shouted at the bear pounding his fist into his other hand.

"We have all been through a lot of crap over the past 5 days. Enough already" Masami yelled.

"Oh ho, you kids already to give up? That's so sad, your generation really are a lazy lot." Monokuma teased. "Anyway the new motive will be "Dreams or nightmares" Or just nightmares really."

"Rreally... Nightmarres? You need to come up with something betterr than that." Kuro mused.

"Upupupu, you really think it will end up with just being random nightmares? Think again smuggler! I would be going to hell and back ten- no, a hundred times over." Monokuma yelled, he almost seemed offended.

"I knew that would be the case, you would add more bad thing to throw to the pile of other bad things. In anycase, would one of you boys watch over me or better yet, let me sleep with you tonight?" Haruka asked with puppy eyes.

""""""NOT HAPPENING PERVERT""""""All the boys said at once.

"Uh! Im hurt!" Haruka said wiping anime styled tears from her face.

"What's that now?" Masami asked.

"Nothing." Akira said.

"We will tell you later." Naoki said.

"Anyway, you will stop said nightmares once someone has died? That is the general idea that i'm getting from the way you are talking Monokuma." Tomoyo asked.

"Righty o! The nightmares will end when a corpse show's up!" Monokuma confirmed.

"And exactly how will these nightmares even happen? Like, you can't make us have them with a flick of a switch or something like that!" Ryuji pointed out.

"That's not exactly important, all you need to know is that they will happen whether you like it or not." Monokuma said.

"Ghh" Ryuji growled.

"Anywho, i'm gonna get out of here. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Monokuma said before falling through the floor.

...

 **Cafeteria**

...

"Damn, no matter how many times i see that ying yang fucker bear, i wanna freaking smash him to pieces." Ryuji spat.

"Don't we all?" Hayato remarked.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Once we know more about our surroundings, we can do something about the piece of trash that is monokuma." Masami said.

"So, guys. Were not gonna kill just because of nightmares right?" Kuu asked worryingly.

"Of course not! Why would we all kill over a dumb dream?"Naoki said.

"But remember with Noire? She killed Yua over her secret, who's to say someone won't kill over some dreams too." Ryuji admitted.

"What are you saying?" Hayato asked.

"Think about it, if we have been betrayed once, who's to say it doesn't happen again and again until there is only one victor remaining? Is that what you're getting at? If so i'm in some what in agreement with you, Ryuji." Akira said.

"I don't want to admit it but we really can't be sure tat we can be that lucky in having this be a peaceful time in the academy for now on ..." Ryuji said.

...

An awkward silence was present and as much as the others didn't want to admit that he was right, they had to agree. What if it really did happen? More death, that's what... And that's the last thing that the students all wanted.

"Im going to bed. Let's just pray that i'm wrong." Ryuji said walking out of the room.

"Okay, good night." Everyone said.

"Don't get shot this time!" Haruka said. Which caused Ryuji to flinch. He then fast walked over to Tomoyo grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

"I guess you scared him." Masmai said.

"Uhh guess so, hehe..." Haruka admitted.

...

 **Dorm room corridor.**

...

"Ryuji, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-uh. (sigh) I just wanted their to be no chance of getting shot again, they won't try it with a witness. That's all. Sorry." Ryuji said.

"Its fine, you've been through a lot, with the incident and all. I know you're suspicious but We all need to work as a team if we are going to beat this death game. Therefore we need to start trusting each other." Tomoyo said while putting her hand on Ryuji's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right. I mean, i shouldn't be suspicious of you guys. None of you shot me. I know that." Ryuji said looking at the floor.

"Look at me Ryui. Just trust in me, i promise with all my heart that i won't kill anyone of my friends. That includes you too. (sigh) Just get a good night sleep Ryuji, just trust us, we won't kill over something like this." Tomoyo said grabbing his face with both hands.

"Heh, yeah okay... I trust you Tomoyo, you don't seem like the person to kill someone. Im just edgy that all." Ryuji said with a fake smile. "wait a sec, How am i gonna get any sleep with those nightmares... great, well i might aswell try to get to sleep at least."

"R-right! Of course! Night!" Tomoyo said waving back to him as he walks into his room. "(sigh) I guess i should sleep too, i'll tell the others first before i go to sleep."

...

 _"Huh... well thats all of them... i wonder which series i should binge watch now." Ryuji thought to himself._

 _ding dong._

 _"Huh, they're at the door already?." He then walked up to said door._

 _..._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Big Brother! Its been so long!" A little girl around the age of 10 said. Said girl was around 4ft 5 and had long dark brown hair and maroon coloured eyes also with a small Ahoge and freckles. She was wearing a summer dress and a sun hat that fell off when hugging her big brother._

 _"Woah! Kaguya, you've grown a lot, did you have a growth spurt or something?" Ryuji said hugging her back and patting her head._

 _"Hey Ryuji, How's my big bro doing! Wow, your dorm room is a mess!"_ _Another girl around the age of 15 said while walking up to Ryuji_

 _She was around 5 ft 3 and She had short Brown hair that was shaggy toward the back of her head and long bangs. Her eyes were the same colour as Ryuji's and just like her two siblings, she had the freckles on the bridge of her nose and a slightly larger ahoge than her sister had but smaller than Ryuji's, on her head. Her bust size looked to be a c-cup. She was wearing a hoodie that reached her hips and some short shorts._

 _"Hey Nagisa, You've grown... a lot too." Ryuji joked._

 _"H-hey! You pervert, Im your sister!" Nagisa said covering her chest._

 _"Relax! Its normal for a big brother to tease his little sister!" Ryuji said putting his hand on her head._

 _"Still, you've got a girlfriend you shouldn't be talking like that." Nagisa pouted._

 _"Yeah i guess so but i was just complimenting you so don't get your panties in a twist." Ryuji remarked._

 _"Hey, where is big sis Tomoyo anyway?" Kaguya asked looking around Ryuji's room._

 _"She has gone to do some shopping to celebrate your visit! She will be back shortly." Ryuji reassured._

 _"Okay!" Kaguya cheered._

 _"Jeez, it's hot in here Ryuji, why are you wearing your long hoodie? You know its summer." Nagisa asked._

 _Ryuji was wearing a Red T-shirt and blue jeans, on top of his shirt he wore a long browny grey coloured hoody that reached down to his knees, also he has his sleeves rolled up which revealed a black watch on his left wrist._

 _"I can wear whatever i want "Mum' besides, i'm not that hot". Ryuji argued._

 _"Whatever!" Nagisa said before slumping down on the couch in Ryuji's room._

 _Ding dong._

 _"It's Big sis Tomoyo, she's here!" Kaguya said running to the door._

 _"Dont trip over!" Ryuji shouted._

 _"Kids..." Nagisa muttered._

 _"Tell me about it." Ryuji remarked._

 _"Honestly though, I don't get how you got a smoking hot girlfriend Ryuji, Tomoyo is way too good for you..." Nagisa said with a teasing smirk._

 _"Wow, if you don't stop, you're going to hurt my feelings..." Ryuji said in a monotone voice._

 _"B-big brother..." Kaguya said quietly._

 _"Yeah what is i-" Ryuji said looking at his Little sister before noticing a knife wound in her chest, blood spilling out of her. She then collapsed onto the floor after coughing blood into her hand. Ryuji just stared with his eyes dilated before coming to his senses._

 _"K-KAGUYA! No no no NO! Nagisa! You need to get some help, please hurry she's dying!... Nagisa-" Ryuji said holding Kaguy_ _a in his arms before also noticing that Nagisa was on the floor, her neck looking like it had been snapped._

 _"N-no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuji screamed his lungs out. He then noticed a girl looking straight at him. It was a blood soaked Tomoyo holding a retractable knife that looked to come from an art room._

 _"Hello Ryuji..." She said in a monotone voice._

 _"T-tomoyo... WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS, THEY WERE MY LITTLE SISTERS! HOW COULD YOU!" Ryuji shouted at her._

 _"Because, i did it for you, so we can now be together forever..." She said coming closer to Ryuji still holding the knife._

 _"S-stay away from me!" Ryuji said backing away._

 _"No, you will be mine forever. If i kill you, you WILL be mine!" She said as she struck him but missed as he dodged barely._

 _"Woah! Tomoyo! Stop now!" Ryuji said with tears in his eyes._

 _"NO!" Tomoyo said as she tripped Ryuji over onto the floor._

 _"Guh!"_

 _"You're mine!" She shouted._

 _She then hit. She slashed Ryuji's left eye._

 _"AH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryui screamed in pain, holding said eyes that was slashed by the knife._

 _"It's over, Your now mine, all mine." Tomoyo said standing over Ryuji as she then proceeded on stabbing him over and over in the gut._

 _..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuji screamed, waking up from the nightmare... he was sweating buckets. He was covering his left eye as a reaction to his nightmare's climax.

"I-it was just a dream..." Ryuji said starting to cry. "(Sniff) Nagisa... Kaguya... I want to see you again, please... I miss you so so much..." He said wiping his tears.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 2 Part 5 Trauma and recovery

**Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery Pt5...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"It's okay, Calm down... Tomoyo isn't a crazy psychopathic killer. Not Yuno from future diary or anything like that! Just a normal person."

It was currently night time. Ryuji had just had a nightmare and was in the hallway, trying to forget it ever happened.

"Nagisa... Kaguya... Please be okay..." Ryuji said.

The He heard a door swing open which caught his attention immediately, He then saw a familiar red head stumble out of her room with heavy pants.

"Masami?"

"Huh?!" She said, looking shocked but that quickly subsided. "Oh, it's just you Ryuji... Phew..." She started to walk to the older teen, slouched against the wall. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah..."

"Same here..." She replied and sat down next to him. "...So, would you mind telling me about it?"

"Huh?" he said, looking at her.

"Well, you dont have too-" She started before getting interrupted.

"No, no, it's fine, its best to vent right?" Ryuji said, stopping her. "Basically what happened was, I was in my room. It basically at this point but where the whole 'killing game' thing never existed. My little sisters, Nagisa and Kaguya visited me. But that's where it went wrong... Tomoyo killed Kaguya by stabbing her and then Nagisa had her neck broken, Then i was stabbed to death by her... I-i was soo scared..." Ryuji explained, starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sure you'll see your sisters again real soon. You wait... I guess, it my turn to explain what happened in my dream right?" Masami said, drawing the other teen in a one armed hug. "Well, i got home from a long archaeology trip, i was super excited. But when i got home. it was a mess. My dad was decapitated while my mum was disembowelled. All done by Hayato. He then chased me around before everything went black."

"Jeez, that was gory..."

"Yeah, it threw me out for a loop alright." She said, laughing awkwardly.

"Hey you two, mind telling me where we are?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" The two teen asked.

...

...

...

 _"Rise and shine kidz! Morning has arrived! Im confident after your good night sleep, you all will have a wonderful day!" Monokuma said, through the announcement._

"Man! That was the worst sleep Evar!" Hanako said, halfway though a yawn.

"It was unpleasant..." Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah man... It was god awful... Hey, whats that noise?" Michi asked.

Sure enough three people were already in the cafeteria. Two of which they knew to be Ryuji and Masami. The other was an unknown girl. She has light yellow blonde hair that flows down to her waist, which is usually kept in a ponytail. Her eyes are a light green hazel. Her face is round, and her body is leaned, toned and flat. She has some meat in her thighs, and some muscle in her arms. She wears a simple light pink sweater with a black vest and navy pants.

"Who's that chick?" Michi asked.

"I don't know you plum, but who ever she is, she could be dangerous." Akira bluntly said.

"Wait a second, I know her!" Tomoyo exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"You do?!" Haruka asked.

"Her name is Midori Ishikawa

 **Name: Midori Ishikawa**

 **Gender: Female**

 **SHSL: Sharpshooter**

 **Age: 17**

 **D.O.B 13th March**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 138 lbs**

"We have known each other for a while, we were kind of rivals, if you will." Tomoyo admitted.

"Whatever she is, im gonna have a chat with her!" Hanako said with a piece sign and ran towards the new girl.

"Hanako, wait!" Tomoyo said.

...

"Hey guys!" Hanako said. She turned to the girl named Midori and said. "Im Hanako, I hope we can get along okay Nya?" She said, playfully.

"The names Midori Ishikawa, Ditto. But i bet you know about me because of Tomo over there." Midori said, pointing her thumb over to the hiding students.

"Hehe, yeah." Hanako said playfully sticking her tongue out. "Guys, she knows you are all there, and she REALLY want to see Tomoyo again!"

"Ugh!" Tomoyo spat.

"Yo! So do you guys whats going on here? These guys over here gave me a slight rundown but i still dont get it." Midori said.

"Well you see, this place is a big big BIG Orgy party! We drink till dawn and have sex till we can't sleep!" Haruka said.

"Haruka! Detention!" Naoki said, picking up the smaller girl.

"No! No! Please. It's my first time!" Haruka said, with a blush.

"Shut the fuck up horn dog!" Kirie said, with a major blush.

"... Whats and orgy?" Midori asked.

"Never mind that! How did you get here!" Tomoyo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the sharpshooter.

"I dunno, i just woke up last night on the second floor. I found these two outside of the dorms, talking about "Dreams" Or whatever." Midori said.

"Right."

"Yeah, after we found her, we were talking for a bit and we all went to the bathhouse and get to know each other." Masami said.

"WAIT?! Ryuji was with you guys?" Michi asked.

"Yeah, the dude was." Midori said.

"This dude was indeed!" Ryuji said, pointing to himself.

"Thats is highly unacceptable!" Michi exclaimed.

"Dude, we were all on towels. Well i was in swimming trunks but you get the idea!" Ryuji shouted back.

"Actually i was stark naked." Midori said.

"...Eh?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"No!" Ryuji said, blushing hard.

 **"YOU SAYIN IM FLAT?"** Midori said in a demented voice.

"N-no! Your jugs are great. Great size." Ryuji said, looking like he saw a ghost.

"Good boy. Oh yea, i noticed somthing strange by the pool, forgot to say." Midori said.

"What was that?" Kyoto asked.

"Looked like blood. Psh, I must still be dizzy." She said taking a sip of juice.

"Oh no..."

...

"Look at all that blood..." Michi said.

"Look, is that the locker?" Ryuji asked, pointing at a grey box thing that was in the pool.

"Yes, looks that way." Tomoyo said.

"Hayato, could you help with this." Naoki asked.

"Yeah sure thing." Hayato said.

It took a little while, like 10 minuets to get the locker out of the pool but eventually, they got the locker out of the pool.

"So this is where that stuff came out of?" Hanako asked.

"T-t-that wasn't blood right?" Kirie asked.

"There is only one way to check." Tomoyo said. Naoki, would you?"

"Y-yeah, of course." Naoki said. And then he opened it.

...

It was like a wave of nausea hit them all at once. Inside the locker was a mess. Blood stained everywhere Stab wounds all over the body, legs, arms even the side of the head had stab wounds. The body. it belonged to Masanori Akiyama. The guy who said next to nothing. Now he wont get the chance to say anything ever again.

"H-holy shit!" Naoki almost shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuu screamed.

"Woah, thats messed up." Midori said.

"He's mutilated dude!" Michi shouted.

"Omf. Bluggggghh" Ryuji, Masami and Kirie all threw up their breakfast over to the side of the room.

"Holy fucking christ..." Kirie said in between breaths and then fainted into the puddle of puke that the three left.

"Oh god... what the fuck! That's screwed up, what the fuck could do that. (caugh)" Ryuji said while coughing.

"Not again..." Masami said with tears in her eyes.

 _..._

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

 _"Bing bang bing bang! Corpse alert junior detectives! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Oh by the way, i'm not cleaning up the vomit puddle you three left, just saying, one of you guys are gonna clean it up."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 2 Part 6 Trauma and recovery

**Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery Pt6...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Deadly life**

It was like a wave of nausea hit them all at once. Inside the locker was a mess. Blood stained everywhere Stab wounds all over the body, legs, arms even the side of the head had stab wounds. The body. it belonged to Masanori Akiyama. The guy who said next to nothing. Now he wont get the chance to say anything ever again.

"H-holy shit!" Naoki almost shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuu screamed.

"Woah, thats messed up." Midori said.

"He's mutilated dude!" Michi shouted.

"Omf. Bluggggghh" Ryuji, Masami and Kirie all threw up their breakfast over to the side of the room.

"Holy fucking christ..." Kirie said in between breaths and then fainted into the puddle of puke that the three left.

"Oh god... what the fuck! That's screwed up, what the fuck could do that. (caugh)" Ryuji said while coughing.

"Not again..." Masami said with tears in her eyes.

 _..._

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

 _"Bing bang bing bang! Corpse alert junior detectives! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Oh by the way, i'm not cleaning up the vomit puddle you three left, just saying, one of you guys are gonna clean it up."_

...

"Woah, thats just wow... You guys really are more sadistic than i thought you were. One of you did THIS?! Whoever did this should work for me HAHA!" Monokuma said after jumping out of the floor.

"What the, why is there a bear here? And he's a plushie...?"Midori said with a confused look on her face.

"I know what your thinking Midori and NO im not a "Builder bear reject" im your principle. The name's Monokuma, pleased to meetcha."

"Wait wait wait. What is going on here, and why is their a dead guy in a locker?!" Midori asked looking disgusted.

"Easy! I'm gonna make you guys kill each other! Of course if a body is found, like in this case, masanori was. Everyone has around an hour or something to figure out the murder and who kill them, if they don't they all die except the killer but if they find the killer, they all survive except the killer. It's simple really, these kids have already solved one mystery, but of course to do that, two people had to bite the dust, just make sure you won't join them Midori! Wow i hate repeating myself..." Monokuma explained

"Thats screwed up." Midori said.

"Okay, you had your fun, bastard. Now, the monokuma file if you will, we can't be mourning after one of us killed Masanori." Akira said rather bluntly.

"Yes, of course, here!" Monokuma said handing over the monokuma file, then disappearing straight after.

"Akira, would it kill you to show some respect at all?" Hayato asked.

"People say 'don't cry over spilled milk'. Masanori is the spilled milk. In other words, If we don't hurry up and find the killer we all end up just like that! We simply just can't cry at a time like this!" Akira shouted while pointing to Masanori's corpse.

"T-that's! That's horrible! How could you be so cold?" Kuu asked.

"The bastard doesnt even care that the dude died, he's just like Monokuma..." Ryuji spat.

"I'm only making a point anyway the monokuma file..." Akira continued.

 **MONOKUMA FILE #2**

 **Name: Masanori Akiyama**

 **Gender: Male**

 **SHSL: Tattoo Artist**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: 7th September**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 68kg**

 **TIME OF DEATH: 4:15AM**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH:**

 **5-6 STAB WOUNDS ON EACH LEG, 2-3 STAB WOUNDS ON THE ARMS AND 2 STAB WOUNDS ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE HEAD. THERE ALSO SEEMS TO BE SOME EVIDENCE OF SOME BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD.**

...

...

...

"Well okay, now we know the extent of his injuries." Kyoto confirmed.

"Right, me and kyoto will help with the autopsy report to see when the attack started everyone else try to find more clues." Haruka said.

"Oooo, do I sense a Kyoruka shipping? How sweet!" Hanako chimed.

"I don't understand why you're so cheery! One of us just died!" Kuu said while holding her hands to her face and crying.

"Either way i think we should just get started." Tomoyo stated.

...

 _ **INVESTIGATION:**_

"Okay, Naoki, can you help me get Masanori out of the locker please, just so that i can get a better look at his injuries." Hanako asked.

"Of course." Naoki said a he lifted Masanori out of the locker.

...

"Okay, can someone clean up Kirie. She is covered in vomit for crying out loud." Hayato said pinching his nose.

"Yeah, i guess i can help her." Hanako offered. "Come on, get up. Wow you stink! Come on get in the shower."

"So... much... blood..." Kirie almost whispered.

"Okay, Im going to help you guys with finding the murder weapon." Masami said.

"Me too, From what i can see, these stab wounds look like they came from something like the kitchen knifes." Ryuji said.

"Hmm, yes they are knife wounds, Akira and Hayato, we need you two to retrieve all the kitchen knifes from down stairs." Haruka ordered.

"Of course." Hayato complied.

"Fine..." Akira huffed.

"No, wait!" Masami protested.

"Whats the matter?" Kyoto asked.

"Look what's coming out of his trousers hiding under his hoodie, it looks like the hilt of the knife." Masami informed.

"Hmm..." Kyoto said pulling the knife out. After inspecting it, He placed the Knife into one of the stab wounds leaving the others shell shocked.

"THAT IS DESPICABLE KYOTO! STOP STABBING MASANORI. HE MAY BE DEAD BUT IT'S HIGHLY DISRESPECTFUL!" Naoki shouted pointing a finger towards Kyoto.

"Dude my ear!" Michi said covering his ears.

"Im checking if this knife was what stabbed him. It's a perfect fit, it fits the wounds perfectly." Kyoto said pulling the knife out.

"Wow, you're crazier than me! Ahem... I think we could get along 'Kyotey'." Haruka said with her eyes sparkling.

"You Rreally have issues Harruka." Kuro said in a monotone voice. "You two should get marrried or something."

"Kyotey?" Kyoto asked.

"That's your new nickname!" Haruka chimed.

"Okay." Kyoto said trying to cover a blush.

"What am i missing here..." Masami asked looking at the two teens.

"Im more amazed that they actually work." Ryuji said also looking at the teens.

"Either way, we found out the murder weapon." Tomoyo said. "Masami could you look into the locker, to see if anything else is hidden in there?"

"Sure thing." She responded.

"Hang on guys, it say's in the monokuma file that their was some evidence of some blunt force trauma and the back of the head, i think we should check that out."Michi suggested.

"Yes, good point. We should look at his head." Naoki said.

"Sure thing, Haruka said flipping Masanori's body over on his stomach.

"Yep, i see where they are coming from... that's one nasty head wound." Kyoto said with his eyes squinting.

Midori stepped up to look at the injury on the head.

"Hmm, that looks like a wound from a Baseball bat, but it looks as though it wasn't used at full force, this head wound is bad, but not enough to kill him. It was most likely used to knock him out." Midori said.

"Well, you always have been around blood and people getting bludgeoned or shot your whole life." Tomoyo remarked.

"Yeah, and more... painful matters..." Midori muttered.

"Either way, i think we should find the bat and where it came from." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, in the hallway to the gym, therre is a Trrothey rroom that has some special 'Momento's' from some deceased students, one of them was called Leon Kuwata. He's the SHSL Baseball playerr and his memento was a baseball bat. I think that's wherre it came frrom." Kuro informed.

"Seriously, that rolling R thing is getting old..." Midori said.

"It's just the way i talk." Kuro replied.

"Either way i think we should have a look to see what he meant. Ryuji, Naoki and myself will go check it out." Tomoyo said. "Kyoto, Haruka, Midori, Michi, Kuro and Masami. Make sure nothing happens to this crime scene. Kuu, Akira and Hayato, try and look around in the place to try and find the bat incase we don't, we will let you know if we found something."

"Okay" They said in unison.

...

"Okay, here is the trophy room and, okay then..." Ryuji said before looking at the scene. It was the trophy room but it had been trashed. Glass everywhere. But only one of the Momento's were missing. Its was the baseball bat.

"Okay then, I guess the baseball bat was used for knocking him out, but where is it?" Naoki asked.

"I'm not totally sure. But i would think that they probably hid it somewhere so we won't find it." Tomoyo said.

"Guys! Uh, we have a problem." Hanako shouted, while sprinting right into Naoki.

"Ouch! Hanako calm down! What's the issue?" Naoki asked rubbing his head from the fall.

"Kirie fainted again!" Hanako said. "She saw something in the bath house!"

"Saw what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just come with me! Take a look for yourselves!" She ordered.

"Lets go" Tomoyo said tapping Ryuji's shoulder which in turn caused him to flinch which was really noticeable since he made a noise indicating that he was startled. "Are you okay Ryuji?"

"Yeah! Im fine!" Ryuji said waving off Tomoyo's concern.

"Okay... We should get going alright." She said, still having a concerned look on her face. She looked as though she was debating whether she should believe that he was fine or not.

"Um, okay.." Ryuji reluctantly said as he and the others ran to where she had gone off to.

...

In the bath house changing rooms, Kirie laid there on the floor with a towel now covering her, but luckily she only fainted, the only issue was what caused her to faint.

"She's fine right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, but look in the corner." Hanako said, not taking her eye off Kirie.

In the corner of the changing room was what was missing, the baseball bat. It was covered with blood and that is what cause Kirie to faint.

"Oh, well there's the bat..." Naoki said in a monotone voice.

"But why is there a bat there?" Hanako asked.

"Well, you see. Masanori was hit in the back of the head with that bat, i guess that's how the killer got him in the locker and proceeded to kill him." Ryuji said.

"How many weapons does he need?" Hanako asked with a confused and frustrated look on her face.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Oh my fucking god, this is like watching paint dry! Okay, it's time for the trail, meet at the elevator on the first floor now!" Monokuma said through his microphone._

...

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a bitch to figure out..." Naoki said.

"Huh? What was that?" Kirie said, waking up.

"Oh hey there sleepy head, lets just get you dressed really quickly." Hanako said.

"Okay, were gonna leave, Lets just get this over with okay."Ryuji said.

"Yeah okay, see you then." Hanako said waving goodbye.

 **To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 2 Part 7 Trauma and recovery

**Note: oh my god! This is my longest chapter yet! BOOYAA! Thank you all for the amazing support you guys give me, it really means a lot to me. To celebrate the end of the chapter, why not tell me who your top 3 favourite characters are from the story. Im interested to see who they are. I hope you enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Trauma and recovery Pt7...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Oh my fucking god, this is like watching paint dry! Okay, it's time for the trail, meet at the elevator on the first floor now!" Monokuma said through his microphone._

...

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a bitch to figure out..." Naoki said.

"Huh? What was that?" Kirie said, waking up.

"Oh hey there sleepy head, let's just get you dressed really quickly." Hanako said.

"Okay, were gonna leave, Let's just get this over with okay."i said.

"Yeah okay, see you then." Hanako said waving goodbye.

* * *

And just like that, One by one, the 14 of us walked to the elevator, we all had reluctant and confused looks on our faces, but what i saw the most was fear, fear of who will be the next one to die and who will be executed. It's kinda like someone is toying with us and were their puppets, it's like we are all standing in a line and they are playing eeny meenie miney mo and whoever gets picked gets executed. None of us want to die, but we are just puppets to this person who orchestrated this game, this sick game of theirs is slowly gnawing at us, taking away our sanity and out humanity.

"Let's just get this over with, i don't want this taking to long." Kirie said looking at her feet.

"Right, i just have to press this button to go to the lowest floor right?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." I confirmed.

And slowly but surely, the elevator descended. One of us, or all but one of us will meet our demise here within the hour or so we're here. Dammit! Who would do something so cruel?

 _Flashback:_

 _"Naoki, open it." Tomoyo ordered._

 _"Y-yeah sure thing." Naoki complied._

 _..._

 _It was like a wave of nausea hit them all at once. Inside the locker was a mess. Blood stained everywhere Stab wounds all over the body, legs, arms even the side of the head had stab wounds. The body. it belonged to Masanori Akiyama. The guy who said next to nothing. Now he wont get the chance to say anything ever again._

 _Flashback end_

Masanori Akiyama. The Super Highschool level Tattoo artist. He really never said anything to any of us, next to nothing really, i guess he really just liked keeping things to himself. Heck, who could blame him, normally, if you were in a death game like this, you too would most likely keep everything to yourself. I guess he did that too. If only i actually tried to get along with him. No! Snap out of it! If i think like that, i wont be able to think straight during this trial. Masanori Akiyama, i saw the look in his eyes as they were wide open when we found the body, they were void of life. He must have been so scared when he was dying. I swear i will find his killer, one of us killed him, i'll find whoever did it and avenge his death. IT'S TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIAL!

"Hey there kids! Welcome to the trial room! If you are wondering 'why is there an extra space in the podiums, you really need just need to look around. Counting the dead students. There are now 17 students with the new addition of Midori. Anyway let's Roll out!" Monokuma said.

Truth bullets:

-Time of death

-Monokuma file

-Kitchen knife

-Leon's bat

-Masanori's wounds

 **CLASS TRAIL -IN SESSION**

...

...

...

"Okay, so what should we do in a situation like this?" Midori asked.

"We just talk about what we found out about Masanori's death and try to see who the killer is." I replied.

"Honestly, did you forget that fact already woman?" Akira asked which earned a punch in the face by Midori.

"Shut it For Eyes, i was only asking. If our lives are on the line here then i need to know every detail about the situation." Midori said angrily.

"Holy shit! That noise that it made sounded like it really hurt!" Michi said.

"It bloody did..." Akira said wiping the blood of his nose.

"Alrright, so. I would like to get something off my chest. Should we dismiss the fact that Masami and Ryuji were outside of theirr rrooms at the time of death? It would seem that yourr little 'Time togetherr' would put you both at our prime suspect list." Kuro said.

"Huh" I said. I was definitely surprised. I forgot about the possibility of them suspecting us.

"You suspect us?" Masami yelped with the same surprised face as mine.

"It only makes sense that one of you did it." Akira said.

"Did you really kill him like that?" Kuu asked

"No! No we didn't! we were with each other the entire night! Midori can back us up on that. Because when i wasn't with Masami, Midori was with her." I refuted.

"So what you're saying is that Masami is innocent?" Akira asked.

"Yes, without a doubt, she's innocent." i said.

"Thank you Ryuji..." Masami said touching my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Heh you would do the same for me." I replied.

"Well, dude no offence. But that means that you are really suspicious. You said it yourself." Michi said.

"H-huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

Michi then pulled out his recorder and played it.

" _Because when i wasn't with Masami, Midori was with her."_ it said in my voice.

"See dude, when you put it like that, you sound like you don't have an alibi since you said that if you weren't with Masami, then Midori was. That's what you said." Michi said.

"Also your attitude last night was definitely suspicious too." Akira said, adjusting his glasses.

 _Flashback:_

 _"So, guys. Were not gonna kill just because of nightmares right?" Kuu asked worryingly._

 _"Of course not! Why would we all kill over a dumb dream?"Naoki said._

 _"But remember with Noire? She killed Yua over her secret, who's to say someone won't kill over some dreams too." i admitted._

 _"What are you saying?" Hayato asked._

 _"Think about it, if we have been betrayed once, who's to say it doesn't happen again and again until there is only one victor remaining? Is that what you're getting at? If so i'm in some what in agreement with you, Ryuji." Akira said._

 _"I don't want to admit it but we really can't be sure tat we can be that lucky in having this be a peaceful time in the academy for now on ..." i said._

 _..._

 _An awkward silence was present and as much as the others didn't want to admit that he was right, they had to agree. What if it really did happen? More death, that's what... And that's the last thing that the students all wanted._

 _"Im going to bed. Let's just pray that i'm wrong."_ _i said walking out of the room._

 _"Okay, good night." Everyone said._

 _Flashback end:_

"...Huh..." I said, completely frozen up. i could we the others looking at me with suspicious eyes, except Masami who was next to my podium on the left and Tomoyo who was 2 podiums to the right of me, those two were looking at me with concerned looks.

"Masami, did Ryuji leave you with Midori during the night?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah... But only for 5 minutes. But that was around 5 Am. Masanori would have already been dead by then!" Masami said.

"What was the reason?"Haruka asked.

"Well, we were all in the bath house... Im sure you can figure out." Masami said.

"Oh for god sake. We had to change back into our clothes so Ryuji had to stay in the bath for a little longer than us." Midori said with a frustrated look on her face.

"Point?"Akira said, with a look that showed that he's not convinced.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Time of death

...

"I honestly don't see the point in that question." Akira said.

"For a self proclaimed genius you really are a freaking idiot." Midori said.

"Burn..." Michi remarked.

"Think about it, wouldn't it be a little abnormal if he did kill Masanori with i that amount of time." Tomoyo said.

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" I shouted.

Argument end.

...

"I couldn't have killed him in 5 minutes and get back in the bath house without anybody noticing that i was missing." i argued.

"That, and you wouldn't be able to lift the locker that Masanori was in, no offence, but you really aren't the strongest person here." Midori stated.

"None taken" I replied.

"That does make some sense at least." Akira said.

"Okay dude. Im sorry about that..." Michi said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Now that i think about it. Only someone who is fairly strong should have been behind this murder." Naoki said

"Why's that?" Haruka asked.

"It's about the locker, whoever tipped it over and pushed it in the pool must have been strong." Naoki replied.

"So what you are saying is that it's most likely a boy who did this?" Kuu asked.

"Most likely, yes, but i'm not sure." Naoki said.

"I'm in agreement. Only someone who is strong would be able to push the locker in the pool." Tomoyo stated.

"Should we run down the suspects based on their strengths then?" Kirie asked.

"Yes, i think that should be logical." Akira said.

"Me, Ryuji, Tomoyo, Akira, Hayato, Hanako, Haruka. We are the least likely to be able to move the locker. A-and since Midori and Masami was with Ryuji most of the night, it would be safe to say that they are innocent too." Kuu said.

"Kirie too. She was petrified of blood so why would she do anything that would include killing people with such brutality..."Kyoto said.

"Mmm." Kirie said, nodding in agreement.

"So that leaves Naoki, Michi, Kyoto and Kuro." Tomoyo said.

"Wait a second, i just remembered something!" Kirie said.

"What?" Akira asked.

"The weapon. We never discussed it." She said.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Leon's bat

...

"It's obvious, it was a knife." Akira said.

"Well yeah, that much is obvious." Michi said.

"I guess so. He must have been shoved into the locker and stabbed to death in there." Kirie said.

"THAT'S CLOSE BUT NOT QUITE!" i shouted.

Argument end.

"Its true that he was murdered in the locker, that much is obvious by the mess in the locker. The blood splatter was enough to convince me of that. But, what you're wrong about was that fact that someone hove him in their." I pointed out. "Remember the bet we saw in the bath house just before we got here. It had blood on it."

"Oh yes. Whoever killed him used that and whacked him on the head. Knocking him out. Once in the locker the killer proceeded to kill him." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"But one question i have is why Masanori was up at night. The killer too at that." Hayato said.

"That's obvious, everyone had nightmares. So whoever had a nightmare that included Masanori killing your family or friends is most likely the killer." Midori said.

"Okay, I have an idea. but first i will like to ask you this Monokuma, firstly did Midori have any dreams last night and second, are any on the deceased students, not including Masanori, in the dreams. Lastly, the person in the dreams all different from each other?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well. For your first question, not she didn't. For the second question, No, neither of them were. And to the last question, yes, each person has different people, no duplicates. " The bear said.

"Okay, then everyone get out your E-handbooks, they are all connected wirelessly. We will all go in the chat. We will all say the the person who had been in the dream and did whatever they did to make the dream a nightmare. If there is anyone that says the same answer as someone else is suspicious and most likely our killer. And if you choose any of the dead students or Masanori or Midori, you will be suspicious. And don't even think about not putting a name in the chat because you will be suspicious if you do that too." Tomoyo said.

And just like that we all obeyed her except from Midori since she didn't need to do so.

...

Results:

Ryuji: Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Naoki

Kirie: Ryuji

Kuu: Michi

Hayato: Kuu

Naoki: Kyoto

Kyoto: Haruka

Michi: Masami

Masami: Hayato

Akira: Masami

Hanako: Kirie

Haruka: Hanako

Kuro: Akira

...

And that is the results.

"As i thought, there was a duplicate." Tomoyo said. "Michi and Akira, you two said the same person, being Masami, which means that one of you is the killer."

"Obsured! Michi! It was you, wasn't it!" Akira shouted.

"No Its wasnt! It's definitely you! You have been acting up a lot recently, it would be no surprise to see that you were the person that killed poor Masanori." Michi said, slamming his fist into his podium.

"But Michi. You need to remember this." Tomoyo said.

 _flashback:_

 _"Me, Ryuji, Tomoyo, Akira, Hayato, Hanako, Haruka. We are the least likely to be able to move the locker. A-and since Midori and Masami was with Ryuji most of the night, it would be safe to say that they are innocent too." Kuu said._

 _"Kirie too. She was petrified of blood so why would she do anything that would include killing people with such brutality..."Kyoto said._

 _"Mmm." Kirie said, nodding in agreement._

 _"So that leaves Naoki, Michi, Kyoto and Kuro." Tomoyo said._

 _Flashback end:_

"Guh! W-wait!" Michi protested.

"D-did y-you actually do that... M-Michi?" I asked, i must have been looking like i saw a ghost because everyone was actually looking at me, not the suspected killer.

"N-no... i couldn't have done something like that... A-anyway! Why can't Akira be a suspect? He's a guy too, and you said it yourself, It is most likely a guy so why not him?" Michi asked, visibly trembling.

"Because i'm physically weak if you must know... I have been since i was a child, I have what you call, a weak health constitution. So i wouldn't be able to lift the locker." Akira revealed. "That only means you, since you said that Masami was the one to be in your dream, same as me, you are our only option left."

"DAMMIT! ARE YOU ALL GONNA BELIVE THIS FOUR EYED LITTLE SHIT HEAD'S STORY! A WEAK HEALTH CONSTITUTION? LIKE HELL WE WILL BELIEVE THAT!"Michi screamed.

"Michi, im sorry... But the truth needs to come out..." I said quietly.

"WHAT?! YOUR IN HIS SIDE!? I THOUGHT WE WERE BUDDIES!"

...

 _ **PTA: (HYPER ULTRA)**_

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"Why wont you believe me!"

"Please, Just stop this!"

"TRAITOR!"

"I thought we were buds!"

...

" **Tell me, why are you on his side!"**

 **...**

 **"Michi's reaction to body" I resorted. "This is the end"**

 **BREAK:**

...

...

 _Flashback:_

 _H-holy shit!" Naoki almost shouted._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuu screamed._

 _"Woah, thats messed up." Midori said._

 _"He's mutilated dude!" Michi shouted._

 _"Omf. Bluggggghh" Ryuji, Masami and Kirie all threw up their breakfast over to the side of the room._

 _"Holy fucking christ..." Kirie said in between breaths and then fainted into the puddle of puke that the three left._

 _"Oh god... what the fuck! That's screwed up, what the fuck could do that. (caugh)" Ryuji said while coughing._

 _"Not again..." Masami said with tears in her eyes._

 _Flashback end:_

"..."Michi was now silent, only looking down at his feet, his curly hair covering his eyes.

"Your reaction to the body, You may have shouted, but i saw your face right before i threw up, Your face showed no emotion. it was like you forced the shout and the surprise in your voice. I should've known from the start from being a voice actor, you were faking a reaction." i explained.

"W-WOW! WHAT DESPAIR! ALL THE EMOTION! AHH, THIS DESPAIR IS GETTING ME ALL HEATED UP... Ahh this is GREAT!" Monokuma said spinning in his chair.

"Michi? D-did you do this?" Naoki asked.

"...Yeah... I-i did it..." Michi admitted.

Numerous gasps were heard through the trail room as everyone heard those words.

DAMMIT! That was the thing i didn't want to hear... Michi was my friend, one of the only few people that i have been friends with since the beginning. He did THIS?! How?

"Monokuma, enough dikin' around, just let them cast their damn votes already..." Michi said without any emotion.

"No wait!" I shouted.

"Yes i have a question to ask." Tomoyo said. " The baseball bat, i highly doubt that it was put in the bath house when Ryuji, Masami and Midori were in there, when did you put the bat in there?"

"I did it during the investigation, i slipped out of the group when Naoki and Hayato were getting the locker out of the pool." Michi said." It was in the garbage disposal room before hand but moved it to the bath house just before Kirie saw it."

"Okay" Tomoyo said.

"I think its best if i went through the crime and say what happened." I said.

...

 **Climax reasoning**

 _It happened last night. Me, Masami and Midori were in the bath house just after meeting the new arrival. The killer must have had a dream about Masanori killing their family or friends, Scared, the killer over reacted and plotted a murder. Going to the kitchen then going to the trophy room, The killer got the Knife and the bat. And went to Masanori's door and Knocked. Hiding next to the door, the killer was waiting for the victim to answer the door. When he did, the killer smacked him around the head with the bat, since the wound was not too bad, we can assume that it only knocked him out. Picking him up, Michi shut Masanori's door and carried him to the pool room only for Masanori to start waking up. Worried, The killer the stuffed Masanori into the locker and proceeded to brutally Stab him over and over in a fit of rage. in order to hinder our chances of getting the locker out and getting Masanori's body out, The killer then tipped the locker over and pushed it into the pool. In the morning when we found The locker in the pool, The Killer then went to move the bat tot he bath house for an unknown reason, only to be found by Kirie and Hanako._

 _Isn't that how it went Michi Kurosawa..._

 **Climax end**

"That's right, i-i did it." Michi said starting to tear up.

"Dammit..." Naoki said.

"Well well well, this got heated up real fast, Either way, Times up, cast you votes for who you think the killer is, just push the button! And the killer is!"

...

...

...

DING DING DING

 _..._

 ** _MICHI KUROSAWA - GUILTY!_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

"Oh well… At least I had fun while it lasted… See y'all on the flip side…!" Michi said with a sad smile.

"No! WAIT! PLEASE DONT DO THIS! HE'S MY FRIEND!" I shouted, tears running out of my eyes.

"Ryuji, please. You don't need to worry, i will be okay, at some point or another, the band needs to disband right? I'm only retiring." Michi said with a sad smile.

"No! No! Im NOT LOOSING MY FRIEND! NEVER!"I shouted.

"Im sorry." Michi said taking off his grey scarf that he always has on and wrapped it around Ryuji's neck. "If you get outta here, tell my Mum that i cant come home. Please."

"...Yeah...Sure thing." i said with a sad smile.

Most people were crying now. Even Tomoyo and Midori had to look away from the sight, possibly hiding their tears.

"Monokuma, im ready." Michi said throwing off his sunglasses.

"ROGER THAT!" Monokuma shouted.

"Dammit!" I spat looking down.

"Don't worry dude, i'll be in a better place."Michi said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok i've prepared for a very special punishment for Michi Kurosawa the Super High School Level Electrical Musician! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma cheered

"Im sorry guys, I guess the Gig is canceled." Michi said with a tear rolling down his face.

...

...

...

 **MICHI KUROSAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Michi, holding a electric guitar was now on a stage, in front of the students who then started to play a song. Everyone looked at him with saddened eyes as he started to play his song to everyone. Right behind him was a Monokuma, but a larger one, About my size and then knocked Michi over and grabbed his Guitar._

 **A SMASHING END TO A BAND MEMBER.**

 **MICHI KUROSAWA-EXECUTED.**

 _With the guitar in hand. The Monokuma raised it over it's head. Michi gave us one final look. Then the Monokuma smashed the guitar over Michi's head. Michi then started to get up, his head started to drip blood on the floor. The monokuma the proceeded to bring down the guitar again and again and michi became a lot less recognisable since his head was now crunched in. The guitar was also wreaked. with one final look at us, michi then held his hand out to us, seemingly saying a silent final goodbye. then the guitar swung down and split his head open, spraying blood over everyone. it was a gruesome scene. Many of us were disgusted but the sight and a few threw up, including myself. Not over the sight however, but because of the guilt and the pain of losing a friend in that way._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Ho woah! Did you look at that! The dude took it like a champ!" Monokuma said walking around the corpse that was on the stage.

...

"EH... ehh," I was... broken. nothing, not a word came out at all, i just didn't know what to say. It wasn't until tomoyo came to my side and pulled me into an embrace.

"It's okay to cry Ryuji, don't hold back, you can cry, nobody will judge..." She said. What i was surprised about was the fact that she too was crying. I looked up and around me and i saw everyone crying, hell even Kyoto, Kuro and Akira were punching the wall or curled up in a ball because of what they saw.

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

"...Yeah..." She said softly.

"...Ghh, MICHI! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tomoyo! HE'S GONE! He's gone!" I cried as i wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, i know..." She said, her grip getting tighter.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My cries and screams filled the room. This damn school... This is no school, this is literal HELL!

"UpupupupuupHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Monokuma laughed.

And just like that, everything changed. This fight. It's personal now. He, Broke us...

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2: TRAUMA AND RECOVERY_**

 ** _END_**

 ** _REMAINING STUDENTS: 13_**

 **Kuro Hinori: ALIVE**

 **Noire Yumichika: DEAD**

 **Michi Kurosawa: DEAD**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura:** **ALIVE**

 **Hanako Inoue:** **ALIVE**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido: ALIVE**

 **Yua Ide: DEAD**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu:** **ALIVE**

 **Masanori Akiyama: DEAD**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi:** **ALIVE**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato:** **ALIVE**

 **Midori Ishikawa: ALIVE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 3 Part1 Depression & Desperation

**Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation Pt 1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It has been three days... Three horrible days... Nobody coped well with the recent loss of Masanori Akiyama and Michi Kurosawa. The one person who was coping the worst was Ryuji Shido... Damn, Michi was like a brother to him and to be killed "Walking dead season six finale" Style was just the worst experience anyone can endure. Hell, during the investigation on the Third floor, nobody talked at all, that was until they all had to report to Naoki on what they had found.

On the Third floor, they had a few new rooms that weren't just normal classrooms. Their was the arts and crafts room, Haruka had mixed feelings about the room, she liked the art but the naked statues made her a little self conscious about her bust size. So she ended up leaving the room depressed. But, getting back on track, The room had an extra room that had some hammers and other art supplies that were not in the main art room. Nothing useful though unless you wanna bash someone's brains in. Another new room was the Physics room that held nothing important either. Tomoyo, Kirie, Hayato, Hanako and Naoki all noticed a tall machine, monokuma joked and said that it was a time Machine but that was just a bluff which pissed them all off. He then revealed that its just and experimental air purifier. Other than that, their really wasn't anything that interesting to even talk about.

...

 **Ryuji's room**

Right now in his room, Ryuji was now watching TV and the lights were off. Since the whole ordeal with Michi, he has been mute. Except for the meeting after the investigation of the Third floor, he said nothing. Heck, he only comes out of his room when he needs food, even then he says nothing.

 _Knock knock_

"Ryuji? Hello? It's me, Masami and Tomoyo." Masami said through the door.

"With Naoki and Haruka!" Haruka said.

Ryuji then decided on walking to the door, not opening it but instead, decided on looking through the peephole that was on the door.

"Ryuji, we have some cookies that i made for you. you wanna try them?" Tomoyo asked.

"...Sure, why not..." Ryuji muttered.

He then opened the door. the four people on the other side looked at him like he was a lost and homeless puppy, they felt such pity. Ryuji was wearing his pyjamas still but had a blood red hoodie on with the hood up, he also was wrapped in a blanket, but it was his face that looked the worst. He had lost most of the colour he had before. He also had dark rings under his eyes due to lack of sleep and Malnutrition. "You wanna come in..." Ryuji muttered as he held the door open.

The visitors then decided on sitting on the couch that was in front of the Tv. Tomoyo the handed the cookies over to the mourning boy, which he took.

"...Thanks..."Ryuji said.

"It's okay..." Tomoyo responded.

"How you holding up?" Masami asked.

"Well im still sane, so i guess i'm alright..." Ryuji said.

...

"Has anyone said anything about me lately?" Ryuji asked breaking the silence.

"Kirie, Hayato, Kuu and Hanako have. the others haven't said much." Noaki informed.

"M'kay" Ryuji responded.

"Do you think you can come out and socialize yet? the others are really worried about you y'know..." Haruka said.

"Please?" Masami asked.

"...Not yet... Maybe later on... I need to emotionally recover..." Ryuji muttered, looking away.

"...Okay, just... take your time..." Tomoyo said.

"Kay..."

...

"He really isn't coping well is he..." Masami stated waking down the hallway with the others.

"I don't blame him, Michi was my friend too but Ryuji and Michi got along straight off the bat with their cheerful personalities. I couldn't live knowing someone like that died and i couldn't do anything about it..." Naoki said.

"Oh you mean someone like Koharu? Your little sister? I wonder, Is she dead or not? Oh my gosh, who could have happened to her without her big brother to help?" Monokuma said from right behind the four.

"The fuck did you say bitch? I'll rip your stuffing out if you say her name again..." Naoki snarled.

"..."

"...Goo-" Naoki started.

"...Koharu-..." Monokuma muttered.

"FUCKING DIE YOU FUCK FACED LITTLE SATAN SPAWN!" Naoki shouted running after the bear.

"Koharu! Koharu! KOHARU!" Monokuma chanted, running in circles.

"Die, Care bear! Fall in an acid filled tub for all i care, just die!" Naoki shouted, following him.

"(Sigh) I guess we should tell the others about Ryuji's status." Tomoyo said walking into the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria** **.**

...

"How's he doing Tomoyo?" Kuu asked.

"Well, he's talking now... and he ate the cookies that we made, Kuu..." Tomoyo started.

"That's good, at least he's doing better then yesterday, he didnt even open the door to us." Kuu said.

"Yeah, did he say if he's gonna come out?" Hanako asked.

"That were not sure yet, he said that before he comes out, he needs to 'emotionally recover'" Naoki said looking warn out.

"Why are you all out of breath Naoki?" Hayato asked.

"Mono-kuma..." Naoki muttered.

"Ah!" Hayato said.

"Tch, I don't understand why he's so down, sure, he lost a friend, but we all care, we all lose in a situation like this." Akira blurted out.

"I wouldn't say that in front of him if were you... He might just smash your head in." Kyoto said.

"Tch." Akira spat.

...

"...Hey everyone..." Ryuji muttered, He was now dressed in a red shirt and jeans, he still had his blood red hoodie on with the hood up though, his face still looked the same as before.

"Hey..." A few people said, the other careful not to upset him.

"Wow you look shitty..." Hanako muttered.

"Huh? You say something Hanako?" Ryuji asked, walking towards the bottles of coke that were on the table.

"O-oh! I said you look pretty! Hehehe" Hanako almost shouted with a chuckle.

"...Okay then... Oh, Kuu, thanks for the cookies, they were nice..." Ryuji said like he didn't care.

"I-it's okay, im glad you liked them!" Kuu said cheerfully.

"Tch, wow... You really are selfish you know." Akira said.

"...Huh..." Ryuji asked, turning around.

"You simply just hid in your room mourning over the loss of Michi and you don't' even care about the fact that we are all grieving over it." Akira spat.

"AKIRA! ENOUGH!" Naoki shouted.

"Uh huh... You should listen to Naoki, i don't want to hurt anyone here okay... Just leave it..." Ryuji said, as he started to eat some meat of a wooden skewer.

"No! I'm not going to stop! You should just stop acting like a pansy and just accept the fact that Michi is gone and that you should just toughen up." Akira said walking up to Ryuji.

"I'm warning you... Back off." Ryuji warned looking over his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do, Kill me? It was your fault he died you know." Akira asked.

"..." silence filled the room for around 5 seconds before.

 _WHACK!_

"Gahhh! Oh Fuck!" Akira said holding his nose as it gushed blood.

Ryuji had punched him straight in the nose. Hell, he might have even broken it.

"M-my nose!" Akira screamed.

Ryuji Kicked his glasses away and then pulled Akira's head up so that he was looking straight at him in the eyes. He then placed the wooden skewer right above Akira's right eye.

"Let's see... Should i poke out one of your eyes... Then you can have an eye patch and then look like a bad-ass... People can call you the 'One eyed nerd' or something like that..." Ryuji threatened.

"Ehh... ehh.." Akira started to tear up out of fear.

"Now apologise and I'll let you go. If not, then you know... Okay, here Goes..." Ryuji said as he started to move the skewer closer to his eye.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Akira screamed, after he said that, Ryuji let him go.

"..." Everyone was shocked to see that side of Ryuji...The sadistic side of him.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, I'm going to go to my room if you want to know where i am..." Ryuji said walking out of the room with a bottle of coke.

...

"What the Fuck just happened?" Naoki stuttered.

"I-i have no idea..." Tomoyo said with a shocked expression on her face.

"I like the new him... He looked bad-ass..." Kyoto said.

"THE HELL HE DID! I ALMOST LOST AN EYE!" Akira shouted.

"Hell, you deserved it, you were an ass hat back there... But i wont argue that what he did was a little, too much." Midori said while drinking her juice.

"I think im going to talk to him soon, in the meanwhile, Haruka, i want you to fix, four eye's nose." Tomoyo ordered.

"Sure thing." Haruka said, saluting.

...

"Bastard... Who does he think he is..." Ryuji said walking down the hallway's.

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you gonna do, Kill me? It was your fault he died you know." Akira asked._

 _Flashback end:_

"Was it really my fault?... I don't know..." Ryuji asked himself.

"Ryuji! We need to talk..." Tomoyo said from the other side of the hallway.

 **To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 3 Part2 Depression & Desperation

**Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation Pt 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Bastard... Who does he think he is..." Ryuji said walking down the hallway's.

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you gonna do, Kill me? It was your fault he died you know." Akira asked._

 _Flashback end:_

"Was it really my fault?... I don't know..." Ryuji asked himself.

"Ryuji! We need to talk..." Tomoyo said from the other side of the hallway.

...

"(Sigh) Yeah, what's the matter?" Ryuji asked.

"You're the matter." She responded.

"Huh?" Ryuji said tilting his head to the side.

"Don't play dumb, You know exactly what i'm talking about." She said with some anger in her voice.

"I really don't..." Ryuji said.

"Are you serious? Are you that dense! It's about what you just did, you were acting like a psychopath! I saw your face, you were smiling the whole time! I also saw the look in your eyes, you were actually going to poke out his eye." Tomoyo snapped.

"Yeah, how do you think i was supposed to act? Huh? You heard what he said 'It was your fault Michi is dead.' If someone said something like that to you how would you act?" Ryuji asked with anger in his tone.

"I wouldn't take someone's eye out if that's what you on about." Tomoyo resorted.

"Yeah sure okay. Wait, don't tell me, you actually agree with that jerk off! You actually think i'm responsible for Michi's death, dont you! JUST SAY IT! YOU THINK I KILLED HIM!" Ryuji shouted, starting to cry.

"No, im not saying that i-" Tomoyo started.

"THEN WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Ryuji shouted. This caught the attention of the others that peeked through the doorway to see what all the ruckus was about.

...

"Wow, sounds like Tomoyo is really laying it into Ryuji..."Kirie whispered.

"Yeah." Masami whispered.

"Naoki, shouldn't we stop this?" Kuu asked.

"I dont know." Naoki said.

"No, don't. This will be good for them." Midori said.

"Yeah i agree, plus, i would say that Ryuji needs a glass of CHILL, especially because of what happened." Haruka whispered.

"..." Kyoto was silent, watching the scene play out. While Akira was glaring daggers into Ryuji.

...

"You just dont understand..." Ryuji said wiping his tears away.

"I do. It's you who doesnt understand." Tomoyo said, now seriously looking pissed.

"What?" Ryuji asked.

"I said!" Tomoyo started, now walking up to Ryuji at a quick speed and then grabbing his hoodie and pushing him up to the wall, Taking off his hood in the process. "I SAID IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" she shouted now looking at Ryuji with teary eyes which caused the boy to silently gasp. "We were all devastated by the loss of those we lost. Yua, Noire, Masanori and Michi. All of them. It's not just you, we all care... And we were all worried about you too! You have been mute for three days now, you barely ate and now you come in and act like a killer, To be honest, i'm just worried that you will actually kill one of our friends, I wouldn't know what i would do with another friend dead..." Tomoyo said with tears streaming down her face.

Ryuji was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"A-and for you just to do something like trying to poke out one of Akira's eyes, It made me think that you were really capable of killing one of us..." She said crying onto the boy's chest.

She was right... he only thought of himself... Dammit! How could it come to this, he wasn't the type of person to snap like that and do what he did.

" _Fucks sake... I'm a monster... what have i become, if i carry on like this i-i'll be just like the guy who is making us so this kind of thing..."_ Ryuji thought while he covered his face with his hands as he started to cry.

 _"_ I just worry about you, thats all... When i thought you died the other day, i- i was so scared of loosing my first actual friend (sniff) I just want the Ryuji that i know back! The Ryuji that was happy, kept smiling, the guy that got along with everyone or at least tried with people like Akira, who are pricks, you were the first person that i could actually trust and get along with. Please... just come back..." She sobbed.

At this point both of them were crying their eyes out. From anger, sadness, fear and for many other emotions that were going though them.

...

"Wow... this is so sad..." Kuu said wiping away a tear.

"Wait, Ryuji almost died?" Midori asked.

"Long story, you should ask him about it another time perhaps." Hayato said.

"Oh my god... this sort of thing just- just brings me to tears..." Naoki said as he was crying his eyes out.

"Dude! Get off! Stop wiping your nose on me!" Akira almost shouted.

"S-sorry..." Naoki sobbed.

"Well either way, I'm totally shipping those two." Hanako said.

"At a time like this?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Hanako chimed.

...

"Dammit... Why... Yua, Noire, Masanori and Michi... Why did you guy's leave... why..." Ryuji sobbed.

...

 _"Come on Ryuji, were not going to be that far away. And hell, were not exactly dead in a matter of speaking, we will all be in yours and everyone elses hearts, just remember us for who we were and we won't be totally dead. That's all for my last V-log! See ya!"_

 _"Yua..."_

 _"Hey runt! Stop acting like a toddler, you're in highschool for crying out loud... (Sigh) Just look, would we really want you all to be mourning over our deaths for the rest of our lives? Fuck no, we would want you to move on! Get of your ass! If you keep looking back at the past, you won't have a future!"_

 _"Noire..."_

 _"Come on man, just get over us, we want you guys to live full lives, get married, have kids, just actually have a life. Yeah, we might not get that pleasure but hell, shit happens right? Look, Take Tomoyo's advice. Move on and go back to them, back to her."_

 _"Masanori..."_

 _"Come on bro, just do this for us. we can't let ourselves be a burden to you. We just want to see you guys happy. Be a big ol'family to the others that are there, alright! Look Bro, a band has to retire, that's what i said back then, but if you just keep looking back, you will only hold the others back and keep them suffering too. Be a man now, you're not a kid anymore, you have a family still, you need to protect them! Keep thinking like a brother to your little sisters, Keep thinking of yourself of a friend to the guys here, and i'm confident that you will get out of here and live..."_

 _"Michi..."_

 _"GET OFF YOUR ASS! LIVE ON!" Yua, Noire, Masanori and Michi shouted._

 _..._

"Gah..." Ryuji gasped and... the waterworks came. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuji wailed as he slid down the wall and onto the floor with Tomoyo in his arms as they both cried. "I-I dont need to suffer anymore, I need to move on... I-I need to be strong... I need to get off my ass, Be a man! Tomoyo... I'm so so SO sorry... Please forgive me for being an ass." He said as he held the silver haired girl close.

"(Sniff) Yeah, Of course... As long as your back to being the Ryuji that i became friends with. I forgive you..." Tomoyo said with a sniffle.

...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I NEED MORE TISSUES!" Naoki said as he was crying on the floor.

"Fuckin' christ dude..." Hayato said with a disappointed look on his face.

"So sweet." Kuu said.

"Yeah..." Masami said.

...

"Thank you, Tomoyo..." Ryuji thanked.

"What for?" She asked wiping away a tear.

"For caring, about me and the others, I think we all take you for granted, you are definetly a special case id say." Ryuji said with a chuckle.

"It's fine... Besides, i know you care too, Thats why i care, because you all care for me." Tomoyo said, snuggling up to the boy. Which caused him to blush.

"I-i've decided." Ryuji stated.

"Decided what?" he asked.

"I've decided that you will be the one, not including my sisters that i will sacrifice my life for." Ryuji said with a smile.

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to blush madly.

"W-What are you talking about? I-i uh." Tomoyo stuttered.

"Heh heh, it's okay. You dont need to say anything. But i do mean what i said." Ryuji said.

"I believe you, and i will do the same for you in return." She said back. " Do you mind if we stay like this a little longer?"

"No, its fine, we can stay here for as long as we need." Ryuji replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, KISS HER ALREADY!" Haruka shouted.

"HAruka? Why are you all watching us?" Tomoyo asked.

"...No reason..." Hanako said.

"Ahem, as i was saying... Make out! Make love! ANYTHING! I NEED THIS! PLEASE!" Haruka shouted.

"Again, DETENTION! you are messing up this incredible moment!" Naoki said as he dumped Haruka in the bin.

"Wait no! I have a camera! Please! Let me record it! Haruka begged while the lid of the bin was still on.

"PERVERT!" Ryuji shouted and kicked the bin and the others watched as it rolled to the other side of the hallway.

"No! Please! Stop! I think i'm gonna puke. Omf!" Haruka shouted.

"Well i think that solved itself pretty nicely." Kuu said.

 **To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 3 Part3 Depression & Desperation

**Note: Apologies for the delay, I have been on a break due to exams. But im back in the swing of things, so enjoy this Chapter. Also if you want to post a review, please PM me it, the review section doesnt work for me.**

 **Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation Pt 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

So, it's been a day since the incident with Ryuji and Tomoyo. Well, since then, everyone has been giving them some strange looks, neither of them don't even know why... it's just awkward now.

But right now, the 13 students are now in the cafeteria just hanging around, until a special someone comes to talk to the couple in question.

"Hey you two, say... have you, _done the deed yet?_ " Haruka asked while having a nose bleed.

"Wait what?" Ryuji exclaimed while Tomoyo blushed like crazy.

"Haruka is asking you two if you have fucked each other like two sea otters!" Kyoto shouted from the other side of the table.

Now Ryuji was blushing like crazy while Tomoyo was faceplanting on the table.

"Yeah, but you two would be a great couple!" Kuu beamed.

"YES! A romance in the story! Finally!" Naomi shouted.

"I swear, Naoki. If you cry on me again, i'll beat you up."Akira said, giving a glare at the lawyer.

"Why would i cry at something like this?" Naomi asked with an innocent look on his face.

...

Later on, it is around 8PM and Ryuji is walking around the first floor, but he decided on checking in on Tomoyo but the problem is that the door was slightly open.

"Oh shit, Tomoyo!" Ryuji shouted. He then ran through the door but, well there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"U-Uhhh..." Tomoyo was speechless, she was just looking at the boy with widened eyes. "Ryuji, what's the matter?"

"Oh my god, i thought you were in trouble, the door was open slightly..." Ryuji said with a sigh.

"Oh sorry for making you worry, i was just a little hot, hehe." She chuckled.

"Yeah okay. Wait, i didn't know you wear glasses." Ryuji said with a surprised and curious look.

Tomoyo had some thin framed glasses that were red in colour and rectangular in shape, that of which she was currently wearing.

"Eh!? Oh these? HEHE, they are only for reading, you know." She said chuckling to herself awkwardly.

"Uh huh... Well either way, you should wear them more often, they look good on you." Ryuji said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"U-um u-uhh yeah sure." She said blushing.

"Hey you two... Are we interrupting something?" A voice said.

"HUH?" Ryuji and Tomoyo both said in unison. Behind them were Kirie and Masami.

"So, what are you two doing huh?" Kirie said in a teasing tone.

"I was just checking up on her!" Ryuji said putting his hands up in a surrender position.

"Yeah okay, Tomoyo, i never knew you wore glasses, you should wear them more!" Masami said clapping her hands.

"Yeah, Ryuji said the same thing, i think im going to for now on." The silver haired girl said.

"Uh, Tomoyo, your nose." Masami said pointing to her nose. It was bleeding.

"Huh? That's strange-" She said before.

 _THUD_

"TOMOYO!" The three shouted.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Ahem, Mic check, one two, one two. Well kids, i have an announcement to make, come to the Gym Immediately, That includes silver locks too." Monokuma said though his microphone._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"T...yo"

"W..ke...p"

"Com...n"

"WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Where am i" Tomoyo asked, holding her head.

"You passed out after having a nose bleed apparently." Hayato said.

"Yeah, you got me worried!" Ryuji said.

"Sorry guys." Tomoyo said looking at the floor.

"Well my little cherubs, i have a new motive for you all." Monokuma said, appearing from the floor again.

"Oh for god sake, what do you want." Kirie said in an annoyed tone.

"I just said bugsy. Anyway, this motive will be random diseases. You see, over night i unleashed a gas that has gone through the whole academy, meaning you all are infected. Now, all of these diseases are different for each person like the last motive. These diseases are random, i don't pick favorites. But as you saw with Tomoyo, she will have constant nose bleeds." Monokuma said.

"And also like the other motives, you will stop the disease once a body has been found." Naoki asked, predicting what the bear was going to say.

"Yes, indeed. But unlike the other motives, this one will have a time limit or more specifically a more crucial time limit, you see if a body doesnt appear in the next 24 hours, you guys will be dead!" The bear said, spinning on the spot.

"WHAT!" Kuu shouted.

"Are you serious?" Akira asked.

"Well yeah, this bear speaks no lies!" Monokuma said pounding his chest, like a salute.

"Stop that! The salute from Attack on Titan is forbidden, at least to you." Ryuji shouted, pointing an accusing finger to the bear.

"I don't think the salute is the main cause for concern Ryuji." Midori said.

"R-Right."

"Well good luck, this should be interesting to say the least." The bear said, falling through the floor.

...

"Well great! Now what!" Akira said pounding his fists into the table.

"I don't know..." Midori said leaning against that wall.

"Okay, im going to keep track on the current diseases." Haruka said, pulling out a notepad. "Okay, Tomoyo has constant nose bleeds. Masami is now blind, likely only for the motive only. Kuu has a rage virus."

"FUCK YOU FOR NOT LIKING AOI! SHE'S TOO SWEET NOT TO BE LOVED!" Kuu shouted.

 _Squak!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Anyway, Ryuji is now extremely nauseous, Throwing up every 5 minutes. Naoki is now sweating buckets. Hayato has a fever. Kirie keeps passing out at random points. Kyoto is deaf. Hanako has diarrhea. and Kuro Keeps coughing blood." Haruka finished.

"Oh, and now Midori has that timidness too now." Akira added.

"Yeah, that too. It seems like us tw are the only ones who haven't got a disease yet" Haruka said, with a curious look on her face.

"(Cough) So, what should we do Naoki? You'rre ourr leaderr rright?" Kuro said.

"Uhh, i don't know what. But what i am sure about is the fact that i need a shower..." Naoki said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Well, to be honest i prefer this to one of us murdering another for- Blughhhh!. (Cough) freedom." Ryuji said, vomiting in a bucket. Meanwhile Tomoyo was rubbing his back while she had tissues up her nose.

"You would rather die?" Masami said, lying on the table.

"Yeah." He simply answered.

"How noble..." Akira deadpanned.

"Shut it foureyes, when are you two supposed to get ill anyway?" Ryuji asked.

" According to what i've seen, the last one to get ill was Midori with her timidness, that was five minuets ago, and the time difference between all of you guys getting ill was around ten minutes." Haruka explained.

"Yeah okay..." Kirie said.

And within 5 minutes, Akira started to sneeze uncontrollably, and then ten minutes after that, Haruka begun to have inflamed lips.

"Bwahahahahaha, you guys look like shit! Oh my god! Hold on, i need to take a picture of this!" Monokuma said, taking a camera out of... nowhere, WHAT!?

"Don't even try it..." Hayato muttered.

 _Click_

"Wow, thats a nice pic! Okay, now you Ryuji, say cheese!" Monokuma chimed, about to take a picture.

"Blughhhh!" But instead, ryuji threw up on the bear. "Take a picture of that..." Ryuji spat.

"...Rude..." Monokuma deadpanned.

"Haha, serves you right bear!" Kirie shouted.

...

It's night time now, the students are now in bed or at least in their rooms, most of them found it hard to sleep, excluding Hayato, due to him being passed out due to his fever. Ryuji however got no such sleep due to vomiting. "Damn... this sucks! Is this really how im gonna die? I-i don't wanna die..."

"I might aswell get a glass of water..." He thought to himself.

"Damn, i haven't puked this much... ever. I wanna get outta here quick." He said out loud. "However, i dupt that everyone will die here nw, i bet someone will decide to kill another student...

 _Flashback:_

 _"..." Noire was in total silence._

 _"I take it you have nothing else to say?" Haruka said._

 _"No... i did it..." Noire Muttered._

 _Numerous gasps were heard in that room._

 _"Well well well, this got heated up real fast, Either way, Times up, cast you votes for who you think the killer is, just push the button! And the killer is!"_

 _Flashback end:_

"Noire killed Yua due to her secret being threatened to be revealed to everyone."

 _Flashback:_

 _"..."Michi was now silent, only looking down at his feet, his curly hair covering his eyes._

 _"Your reaction to the body, You may have shouted, but i saw your face right before i threw up, Your face showed no emotion. it was like you forced the shout and the surprise in your voice. I should've known from the start from being a voice actor, you were faking a reaction." i explained._

 _"W-WOW! WHAT DESPAIR! ALL THE EMOTION! AHH, THIS DESPAIR IS GETTING ME ALL HEATED UP... Ahh this is GREAT!" Monokuma said spinning in his chair._

 _"Michi? D-did you do this?" Naoki asked._

 _"...Yeah... I-i did it..." Michi admitted._

 _Numerous gasps were heard through the trail room as everyone heard those words._

 _Flashback end:_

"...Michi also killed Masanori due to a nightmare... If that could happen, im certain that someone will kill tonight."

Almost on cue, Ryuji heard something coming from the gymnasium. The sound of shuffling.

"I guess it's already started. I'm not gonna let them get away with this!" He thought to himself running to his destination.

"Ryuji? What are you doing up?" Tomoyo asked behind him.

"Tomoyo! Thank god... I look, i heard something in the gym, i was about to check it out." he said in a panicky voice.

"I heard it too, let's go!" she said grabbing his hand as they ran towards the noise.

As soon as he arrived, they were in shock... Right there. Hanging by a rope that was tied to the beams on top of the stage was a corpse, face blue due to suffocation looking lifeless. the corpse belongs to...

 **To be continued**


	18. Chapter 3 Part4 Depression & Desperation

**Note:** **if you want to post a review, please PM me it, It makes it easier for me to read and reply But, if you cant Pm me, then just type it in the reveiw section.**

 **Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation Pt 4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I guess it's already started. I'm not gonna let them get away with this!" He thought to himself running to his destination.

"Ryuji? What are you doing up?" Tomoyo asked behind him.

"Tomoyo! Thank god... Look, i heard something in the gym, i was about to check it out." he said in a panicky voice.

"I heard it too, let's go!" she said grabbing his hand as they ran towards the noise.

As soon as they arrived, they were in shock... Right there. Hanging by a rope that was tied to the beams on top of the stage was a corpse, face blue due to suffocation looking lifeless. The corpse belongs to Kuro Hinori...

 _Ding dong ding dong._

 _"Corpse Alert! Corpse Alert! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

"Dammit!" Ryuji shouted.

"Oh no... Not again..." Tomoyo said with her hands covering her hands.

After 2 minutes, Naoki, Midori, Masami, Kirie (with Tara), Haruka, Hanako and Akira arrived at the scene, Shock on all of their faces...

"Oh shit!" Hanako shouted.

"Fuck! Another one!" Naoki said, gritting his teeth.

"Better him than me, i guess..."Akira said with a huff.

"Shut up ass hat!" Masami shouted.

"Wait, where's Kuu, Hayato and Kyoto?" Ryuji asked.

"I don't know... I knocked on their doors but none of them would answer!" Haruka said with a disappointed look.

"Damn..." Tomoyo muttered.

"Either way, i think we should find them." Naoki said in determination to find the three missing students.

"You got it!" Midori said and sprinted off.

"Yo! Midori! Let us know if you anything!" Kirie shouted.

"Will do!" She shouted.

...

And from there, the group decided to split in to three groups. One group on each floor.

On the first floor is Midori, Kirie and Hanako.

On the second floor is Masami, Naoki and Akira.

And on the third floor is Ryuji, Tomoyo, Haruka.

...

 **First floor.**

"Find anything?" Kirie asked.

"Nope a dope dope!" Hanako shouted.

"Not a thing!" Midori shouted in frustration. She then kicked the wall to show her anger. "Where could they be!... Wait a sec..." She then started to kick the door to Hayato's room and did it over and over again until.

"WHAT!?" Hayato shouted as he opened the door.

"Jeez... there you are, everyone was looking for you dumbass!"Midori scoffed.

"Goodmorning to you too... Look, it's 3 am. I'm going back to sleep..." Hayato said while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Kuro is dead and we are investigating now." Midori said.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah okay, let's go" Hayato said walking out of his room.

"Yep!" Midori said enthusiastically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Tomoyo!" Midori said with worry. "I know that scream anywhere."

"Midori! Oh great, you found Hayato. Anyway, Tomoyo found something! Lets go!" Hanako said.

...

 **Second floor**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Tomoyo!" Masami shouted.

"That woman always finds things, so why am i not surprised she found something else that would make her scream..." Akira said.

"Well either way, She screamed, something is not right, Let's go!" Naoki said, running to the next floor.

 **Third floor**

"Tomoyo!" Haruka shouted.

"Why are you screaming whats wrong!?" Ryuji shouted running to the room that Tomoyo is in, which was the arts and crafts room.

"...Ryuji...Haruka... I found one..." Tomoyo said with tears streaming down her face.

"Huh?" The two said before looking at what she was talking about.

"Oh my god!" Haruka shouted.

"Another one?! Alright, whoever did this is a sick bastard!" Ryuji seethed.

What they were looking at was dark, grim and underserved... they were staring at a corpse. Their head was smashed, body beaten. The body belongs to Kuu Hachimitsu...

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Double corpse alert boys and girls! As i said earlier, the class trial will begin later on, be ready and make sure you don't end up getting executed!"_

 **Deadly life**

 _..._

Everyone arrived at the scene, nobody could believe their eyes... First Kuro then Kuu? Two murders, only within a few hours of sleep at only 4 in the morning two dead students... And one of them did this!

"Yo! Guys i can hear now. Strange right- HOLY FUCK!" Kyoto said walking into the room.

"Kyoty! Oh I was so worried!" Haruka said as she hugged the goth.

"Yeah im alive, i guess i can't say the same for Kuu though..." Kyoto said with a sullen expression.

"And where have you been Kyoto?" Midori asked.

"I was asleep, if you remember i was deaf so if you knocked on my door, the chances of me waking up wouldn't be high." Kyoto explained.

"I guess..." Midori said reluctantly.

"Well well well, one of you guys really went on a rampage didn't you upupupu!" Monokuma said, dropping from the ceiling.

"Whatever! Just give us the Monokuma file! I want to get the bastard who killed these two executed!" Masami said.

"Ask and you shall receive! Here you go!" As soon as the bear said that, he ran out the room.

Okay let's check this out!" Hanako said.

 **Name: Kuro Hinori**

 **Gender : Male**

 **SHSL : Trafficker**

 **Age : 16**

 **Birth date** **: 11th August**

 **Blood type : B**

 **Height : 5ft6**

 **Weight : 62 kg**

 **Time of death: ?**

 **...**

 **Name : Kuu Hachimitsu**

 **Gender : Female**

 **SHSL : Animal Charmer**

 **Age : 17**

 **D.O.B : 4th september.**

 **Blood type : O**

 **Height : 5ft5**

 **Weight : 39kg**

 **Time of death: ?**

 **...**

 **Cause of death: Kuro has his windpipe crushed and died due to suffocation. Kuu has bruises and broken ribs and cracked skull, in other words, she was beaten to death by a blunt object.**

...

"So there were two death this time? Okay, Haruka. I want you to check out Kuro. I will look at Kuu. Take a few people with you." Kyoto said.

"I guess There is no Time of death now..." Ryuji said to everyone's disappointment.

"Shit, you're right! this is gonna be hard to do." Midori said, pissed off.

"Alright! Hanako, Kirie, Tomoyo, Naoki and Akira come with me." Haruka ordered.

...

And like that, the investigation started.

 **Haruka's group:**

"Okay, So Naoki, can you lower Kuro down to the floor so we can get to him?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah sure thing." Naoki complied.

As soon as they lowered the body down from the rope. They then begun to investigate.

"Hm. Since we dont have time of death, that where we should look first." Haruka said.

"Okay, but me and Ryuji heard some rustling noise coming from the gym, By the time we got here, Kuro was dead." Tomoyo said.

"OKay that sums up when he died or around that time at least. Anything else? Haruka asked.

"No. Nothing..."

"Okay but by what you said, i would think that whoever killed him was here when you entered the Gym and when you were both looking at the body, the killer left and hid until we all gathered up here..." Akira said.

"That is possible..." Naoki said.

"Wait a second, Guys! Look!" Hanako shouted, getting the others attention.

...

 **Kyoto's group:**

"Okay how do you suppose she died goth?" Midori asked.

"It says in the monokuma file Midori, She was brutally beaten to death by a blunt object..." Hayato seethed. Out of everyone in this situation, he was the closest to Kuu. "Dammit! She was my friend, i could have protected her!"

"It wasn't you fault Hayato, you were passed out from the fever, there was nothing you could have done..." Masami said looking at the floor.

"Anyway, she was beaten to death with a blunt object. Look around the room to find a weapon or an object that looks like it could be the weapon to Kill her." Kyoto said.

They all complied, they searched the whole place and found nothing that could have been used as the weapon.

"Damn, the only thing that could have been used is the hammers but they are too big, it looks to be smaller." Masami said.

"Fuck..." Hayato muttered under his breath.

"Wait, i think i know what killed her!" Ryuji said.

"What?"Midori asked.

"Look around, what thing that belongs to Kuu is NOT here?" He asked.

...

"Oh my god the wheelchair!" Kyoto exclaimed.

"That son of a bitch! Im going to kill whoever did this to Kuu! Beating her to death with her own wheelchair? That is discusting!" Hayato hissed.

"Damn straight!" The 5 said in unison.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Yeah, guys im bored... AGAIN! Lets get this show on the road okay, you know where to go."_

Alright, now it's time! Kuro Hinori and Kuu Hachimitsu, a double KO. Now its up to the students to find out the murderer, NOW ITS TIME TO BEGIN!

 **To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 3 Part5 Depression & Desperation

**Note: if you want to post a review, please PM me it, It makes it easier for me to read and reply But, if you cant Pm me, then just type it in the review section.**

 **Chapter 3: Depression and Desperation Pt 5**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Yeah, guys im bored... AGAIN! Lets get this show on the road okay, you know where to go."_

Alright, now it's time! Kuro Hinori and Kuu Hachimitsu, a double KO. Now its up to the students to find out the murderer, NOW ITS TIME TO BEGIN!

"Alright lets go." I said.

...

"Did you guys find anything?" Haruka asked.

"We did, you?" Kyoto replied.

"Of course!" She cheered.

"Not to be a downer, but we shouldn't really be cheering right now..." Midori said.

"Yeah. You're right, let's go." Haruka said.

 _Flashback:_

 _As soon as they arrived, they were in shock... Right there. Hanging by a rope that was tied to the beams on top of the stage was a corpse, face blue due to suffocation looking lifeless. The corpse belongs to Kuro Hinori..._

 _Ding dong ding dong._

 _"Corpse Alert! Corpse Alert! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

 _"Dammit!" Ryuji shouted._

 _"Oh no... Not again..." Tomoyo said with her hands covering her hands._

 _Flashback end:_

Kuro Hinori

 _Flashback:_

" _Oh my god!" Haruka shouted._

 _"Another one?! Alright, whoever did this is a sick bastard!" Ryuji seethed._

 _What they were looking at was dark, grim and underserved... they were staring at a corpse. Their head was smashed, body beaten. The body belongs to Kuu Hachimitsu..._

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Double corpse alert boys and girls! As i said earlier, the class trial will begin later on, be ready and make sure you don't end up getting executed!"_

 _Flashback end:_

And then, we went down the elevator, in the deepest depths of the academy's grounds. Kuro Hinori The SHSL Trafficker/Smuggler, he may have annoyed the others with his accent or the way he talked but that didn't change the fact that he was still a friend. Kuu Hachimitsu the SHSL animal charmer on the other hand, Well it's safe to say that she had a bigger impact on the others, she was happy, kind and cared for everyone, but also had the hint of timidness that made people like her... Now, they are both dead... gone! Never coming back! Who ever did this. **THEY WILL BE PUNISHED!**

"Hey there kids! A double homicide! This trail will be extra juicy hmhmhm UPUPUPU!" Monokuma said with a sly grin.

Truth bullets:

-Time of death

-Ryuji's and Tomoyo's testimony

-Kuu's wheelchair

-Hanako's discovery

-Haruka's autopsy

 **CLASS TRAIL -IN SESSION**

...

...

...

"Alright, let's start this..." Hayto said grimly.

"Okay where should we start? Oh the motive!" Hanako suggested.

"Yes okay, the motive. We all had random diseases, I had frequent Nosebleeds, Ryuji was vomiting, Hanako had diarrhea, Hayato had a fever, Haruka had inflamed lips, Midori had timidness, Naoki was sweating a lot, Kyoto was deaf, Masami was blind, Akira was sneezing and Kirie had been passing out a lot. Our victims had The following, Kuro had been coughing blood while Kuu had a Rage virus of sorts. All of these would have killed us within 24 hours." Tomoyo said, pushing up her glasses which she was now wearing.

"Yeah, but given the circumstances, a death was certain." i said, looking at the floor, the others gave a silent agreement.

...

"Okay, but that would mean that we all could have done it." Kirie said.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Ryuji's and Tomoyo's testimony

...

"We are all suspects in the matter." Kirie said.

"I didn't do it!" Masami said quickly.

"Ryuji and Tomoyo were already there when they found the body of Kuro... They are our prime suspects." Akira said

"NO THAT'S WRONG!" I shouted.

Argument end:

"Me and Tomoyo both heard some Rustling noises coming from the Gym, Thus saying that we were not in the Gym at the time of Kuro's murder." I said.

"And of course we can rule out a suicide due to Kuu's death." Tomoyo concluded.

"Alright now, how did he die?" Masami asked.

"He was hung." Midori deadpanned.

"No that's Wrong!" Haruka shouted.

We all looked at her in surprise.

"W-what? I just impersonated Ryuji, nothing to look at me like that for..." She said sheepishly.

"Well how was she wrong Haruka?" Naki asked.

"Simple, i looked at the neck wound. And by the looks of things, i would say that he wasn't hung and left to die, instead, he was strangled." She replied.

"Hmph, i guess that makes sense, it would have looked weird to think that he got hung without any resistance." Kirie said.

"indeed." The surgeon replied.

"Okay, now on to Kuu, i want to find the fuck head that killed her!" Hayato spat.

We all recoiled as we heard those words.

"Very well, now. Did you guys find anything about her cause of death?" Tomoyo asked.

"We did, in fact we already know the murder weapon." i said.

"What was it?" Kirie asked.

"She was beaten to death by her own wheelchair..." I said grimly. "So whoever did this is one sick fuck."

"Agreed!" Tomoyo said. "Come to think of it, Hanako?"

"Yep!" She said with a small smile, ready to answer the question.

"You found something earlier, what was it you found?" The observer asked.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Wait a second, Guys! Look!" Hanako shouted, getting the others attention._

 _"What did you find Hanako?" Kirie asked before. "Bloo-"_

 _-Thud_

 _Flashback end:_

"Oh yeah, it was the wheelchair, it was covered in blood. So i think that confirms your theory..." She replied.

"GH! Shit! Okay now that's confirmed i have question, was she actually killed in the Art room or was she brought there..." Hayato asked.

"HUH?" Everyone gasped.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Wait, i think i know what killed her!" Ryuji said._

 _"What?"Midori asked._

 _"Look around, what thing that belongs to Kuu is NOT here?" He asked._

 _..._

 _"Oh my god the wheelchair!" Kyoto exclaimed._

 _"That son of a bitch! Im going to kill whoever did this to Kuu! Beating her to death with her own wheelchair? That is discusting!" Hayato hissed._

 _"Damn straight!" The 5 said in unison._

 _Flashback end:_

"That would explain all of the blood behind the stage where the wheelchair was!" Hanako shouted.

"That does explain a lot..." Akira said.

"Indeed." Everyone said.

"If i was to say something." I said, gaining all the attention of the others.

"What, do tell." Akira said, Narrowing his eyes.

"In my opinion, I would think that Kuu was the first one to die. What do you think?" I suggested.

"That... Actually makes sense." Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" Akira said, confused.

"Well there was a lot of blood behind the stage, safe to say that they were killed there before Kuro even knew, he must of heard something going on and got himself killed once he saw the killer in the act, hence the double homicide." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah that makes sense." I said, agreeing with Tomoyo. "Once Kuro was disposed of, The killer, moved the body to the third floor and left it there for us to find later on. That happened when us two were looking at Kuro. When we were doing that, the killer was backed up behind the wall so we wouldn't see him and ran upstairs to dump Kuu's body."

"T-that's horrible!" Masami said, trembling.

"Yeah..." Naoki said, looking at the floor.

"Now, i would like to ask you this Kirie..." Tomoyo said gaining the attention of said girl.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"When the Body discovery announcement went off, who was with you when you left the rooms?" She asked.

"Hmm... If i remember Correctly and this is not including Hayato and Kyoto due to their illnesses and you and Ryuji because of where you were. Masami, Naoki, Midori, Hanako and Haruka..." Kirie said before realising and the others looked at the person that was left out of that road call.

"Akira, did you do it?" Tomoyo asked...

"That's absurd, wasn't i there when we all looked at the body together?" He protested.

"You were, but you had enough time to drop off the body and come back" Tomoyo resorted.

"Ghh!" He was cornered. "It wasn't me, im telling you!"

"Then where were you?" Masami questioned.

"Hmph! I guess im cornered now. My calculations were off for once. Yes i am the mastermind behind this murder but also i was a pawn in this murder too." Akira admitted.

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"He is awfully calm about this situation." Hayato seethed.

"Indeed he is..." Tomoyo said.

"Tell us nerd, if you pulled off this murder or murders, how did it happen? Also, you said that you were a pawn in murdering the two, what did you mean?" Midori asked.

"Simple really, What happened was that Kuro was the one who wanted me to kill Kuu..." He said.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Y-yes." Akira said, covering his ears. "He told me to kill Kuu, which i did. I saw right through his plan though, he was going to kill me two since there is no room to graduate if you are only an accomplice, so i offered him too by strangling him by the rope and the hung him..." He said smugly.

"My god..." Naoki said covering his mouth in shock.

"You sick bastard!" Masami shouted with tears running down her face.

"Wait! Why, why did you do it? Why did you even agree to the plan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to see that shit for brains Ryuji to be executed." Akira growled.

"M-me?" I said, backing up.

"Yes, i want you to die for what you did to me. YOU HUMILIATED ME! YOU DID THIS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akira shouted.

"Oh come on? You're still hung up on that? You started on me, you brought that beating on yourself!" I shouted back.

"Lies LIES!" he shouted.

"Well either way im going to go through this murder and finish this you scum!" I shouted.

...

 **Climax reasoning**

 _It all started this morning, Kuro, likely scared for his life came up with a plan. A plan for murder, but he decided on a accomplice, he decided on one of us, the real killer behind this case. The two the lured Kuu out to the Gym, then the killer knocked Kuu off her wheelchair and proceeded to beat her to death with it. Once finished, the killer then went ahead and killed Kuro to cut loose ends, he knew that Kuro was planning to do the same thing and flipped the tables on him and grabbed a rope and strangled him to death with it. After the second kill was achieved, he then hung him by the bar hanging by the ceiling. He grabbed Kuu and prepared to bring here upstairs, but me and Tomoyo heard him and we were on our way to the gym by then, the killer had to hide or the plan would have already been foiled. when me and Tomoyo saw the body of Kuro Hinori, the killer made his way up to the Arts and crafts room on the third floor. Once they dumped the body, they ran downstairs and met up with everyone when looking at the body and blended in with everyone._

 _Isn't that what happened Akira Kato?!_

 **Climax end**

"Caught me red handed!" Akira said with a smug look.

"Im going to fucking slaughter you for what you did to KUU!" Hayato shouted before lunging at Akira before Naoki held him back.

"Calm down, he's gonna get what's coming to him." Naoki said.

"Ghh!" Hayto clicked his tongue.

"Well well well, this got heated up real fast, Either way, Times up, cast you votes for who you think the killer is, just push the button! And the killer is!" Monokuma shouted.

...

...

...

DING DING DING

 _..._

 ** _AKIRA KATO - GUILTY!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **3RD** **PERSON**

"Correct! The killer of this case is none other than Akira Kato!"

"Heh Im looking forward to this execution!" Monokuma shouted.

"E-EXECUTION?! Oh shit! Damn, i guess i better do it now!" Akira shouted, before anyone saw what was going on, Akira pulled out a retractable knife and lunged at Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!" Ryuji shouted.

 _SLASH!_

"AGHH!" Tomoyo screamed in pain, she was cut on the wrist and was now bleeding.

"Hehehe, i might aswell cause pain to the one that caused me so much suffering. AND I SHALL DO THAT BY KILLING THE ONE WHO HE LOVED THE DEAREST!" Akira shouted, he has lost all sanity, Tomoyo who was clenching her right wrist and on the floor looked up to meet the eyes of a true killer, not Noire or Michi but Akira, he was a true killer.

"DIE!" Akira shouted as he slashed for Tomoyo who closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never came.

...

 _Drip_

 _Drip drip._

Tomoyo felt some liquid dripping onto her face, but she wasn't further injured that that, but the person who was crouching over her was... It was Ryuji Shido, Akira slashed and cut Ryuji's left eye and now he was blind in that eye and was gushing blood.

"Hehehehe Hahahahaha! How, ironic! That's irony for you! Remember what you did to me!" Akira shouted as he was brought back by Naoki and Kyoto.

 _Flashback:_

 _WHACK!_

 _"Gahhh! Oh Fuck!" Akira said holding his nose as it gushed blood._

 _Ryuji had punched him straight in the nose. Hell, he might have even broken it._

 _"M-my nose!" Akira screamed._

 _Ryuji Kicked his glasses away and then pulled Akira's head up so that he was looking straight at him in the eyes. He then placed the wooden skewer right above Akira's right eye._

 _"Let's see... Should i poke out one of your eyes... Then you can have an eye patch and then look like a bad-ass... People can call you the 'One eyed nerd' or something like that..." Ryuji threatened._

 _"Ehh... ehh.." Akira started to tear up out of fear._

 _"Now apologise and I'll let you go. If not, then you know... Okay, here Goes..." Ryuji said as he started to move the skewer closer to his eye._

 _"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Akira screamed, after he said that, Ryuji let him go._

 _Flashback end:_

"Y-ou hurt Tomoyo..." Ryuji said without emotion.

"HEHE DUH!" Akira laughed his head off still.

"My eye doesnt matter... But what you did to Tomoyo... Hehehe, you. Akira Kato have made a poor decision **AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!"** Ryuji shouted in pure rage. He got up and punched Akira to the floor and stomped on his head. Akira then stabbed the knife into his left and made him trip over. Akira got on top of Ryuji but that didn't matter, Ryuji only proceeded to strangle Akira but he didn't give in either, he plunged his thumb into Ryuji's bleeding eye.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryuji screamed in agony.

"Aggggggggh!"

Akira was then kicked off by Tomoyo but then Akira smacked her onto the floor and then got the knife and went to stab her in the gut.

...

Meanwhile.

"Monokuma, you need to stop this!" Kirie shouted, not looking at the scene.

"Ohoho it's fun to watch though!" He replied.

"Monokuma, if you don't, Either Tomoyo or Ryuji will die! And last i checked that is against the rules to kill three people." Naoki stated.

"Fine fine. Consider this his execution."

...

...

...

 **AKIRA KATO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _A large laser cannon came from under the ground and that of which, Monokuma operated. Once he had Akira in his sights he prepared to fire._

 **CALCULATE THIS!**

 **AKIRA KATO - EXECUTED.**

 _"Monokuma, that laser cannon looks too strong! It will hit Tomoyo too!" Masami shouted._

 _Ryuji heard this too and widened his one eye in surprise. Monokuma shot his blast and a large red beam emerged from the cannon and proceeded to launch at Akira, it pierced Akira trough the stomach but was also heading straight for Tomoyo, she was too scared to move... But Ryuji pushed her out the way just in time. If only they were that lucky, But the beam pierced Ryuji's left shoulder much to Tomoyo's and everyone's surprise and dismay. The beam disintegrated his entire left arm as he fell to the ground. Laying in a pool of blood now. Akira, who was still standing coughed out a tone of blood before face planting into the floor._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"The fuck?!" Monokuma shouted.

"R-R-Ryu- RYUJI!" Tomoyo shouted and crawled over to the boy. " H-hey, stay with me!"

"Hey, did i- do good? Tomoyo?" Ryuji said quietly. You can see that there was a huge gap were his shoulder was and arm was too.

"Y-Yes! You saved my life!" She said Tearfully stroking his head.

"Im glad, i got to save you Tomoyo..." He more quietly.

Everyone was watching the scene with teary eyes. Masami was crying on the floor, Kirie... Passed out. Midori clenched her fists looking away, Kyoto did the same. Naoki was punching the floor with tears falling, Hanako was staring at the scene with saddened eyes and she too was crying and Haruka was hugging Kyoto for comfort which he hugged back while she cried.

"Ryuji... Please don't go... I love you dont please." She said, she was drenched in blood now and wailing. "WWRRRAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Monokuma, was silent until he walked up to the boy and used a scanner on him. "Heh, don't worry, he's alive but he needs medical treatment, I shall do that since i have the equipment to do so." Monokuma said with a salute.

"W-What?" Tomoyo said with dead tear stained eyes.

"You heard, i can save his life."

"please do what you can PLEASE I LOVE HIM!" She screamed.

"Ugh fine i will do what i can but no promises." And with that, Ryuji was put on a stretcher and pulled into the medical bay for emergences.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: DEPRESSION AND DESPERATION**

 ** _END_**

 ** _REMAINING STUDENTS: 10_**

 **Kuro Hinori: DEAD**

 **Noire Yumichika: DEAD**

 **Michi Kurosawa: DEAD**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura:** **ALIVE**

 **Hanako Inoue:** **ALIVE**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido: ALIVE**

 **Yua Ide: DEAD**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu: DEAD**

 **Masanori Akiyama: DEAD**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi:** **ALIVE**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato: DEAD**

 **Midori Ishikawa: ALIVE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT1

**Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Gah!" Ryuji suddenly woke up in a pitch black room, nothing around. Hell, he couldn't even see anything. "H-hello? Anyone there!" He asked in a raspy voice.

Suddenly the lights switched on again. "Hello there lucky boy... Haha! Boy thats a joke and a half. Honestly, you have almost died 3 times now throughout your whole life. You are not lucky in the slightest!" Monokuma giggled while standing on the boy's bed side.

"Well nobody said i was the SHSL Luckster, did they? Anyway, What do you want? And where am i?" Ryuji asked.

"You're in a medical theatre. You were critically injured. Oh also, if i were you. I wouldn't look to your left. Upupu"

Ryuji was really intrigued by what he meant, not to mention curious. So he ignored the bear and looked to his left. "Gugh!" What he saw would scar him for a while at least. His left eye was missing, Only an empty socket, pink blood still dripping out of it, but what shocked him even more was the giant chunk the was missing from his left shoulder and his left arm missing, but the whole wound was bandaged up. The amount of blood that had been stained underneath him was astonishing. Lucky he was having a blood transfusion otherwise he would have had bled to death. Still didn't stop the boy from being in shock. But then all of the events prior to the accident rushed in like a tsunami.

 _Flashback:_

 _A large laser cannon came from under the ground and that of which, Monokuma operated. Once he had Akira in his sights he prepared to fire._

 _ **CALCULATE THIS!**_

 _ **AKIRA KATO - EXECUTED.**_

 _"Monokuma, that laser cannon looks too strong! It will hit Tomoyo too!" Masami shouted._

 _Ryuji heard this too and widened his one eye in surprise. Monokuma shot his blast and a large red beam emerged from the cannon and proceeded to launch at Akira, it pierced Akira trough the stomach but was also heading straight for Tomoyo, she was too scared to move... But Ryuji pushed her out the way just in time. If only they were that lucky, But the beam pierced Ryuji's left shoulder much to Tomoyo's and everyone's surprise and dismay. The beam disintegrated his entire left arm as he fell to the ground. Laying in a pool of blood now. Akira, who was still standing coughed out a tone of blood before face planting into the floor._

 _Flashback end:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Is- is that m-me... NO! T-That's not me!" He said looking away from the reflection.

"Hate to break it to you but it is... How despairing... Losing an eye and a arm. Only to save a single girl." The bear said, giggling at the last part.

"Oh yeah, i saved Tomoyo. Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine. In shock but alive." The bear said.

"I want to see her." Ryuji muttered.

"No can do. You are staying in bed, im making some cybernetic prosthetics and a cybernetic eye for you. Thank god that weirdo Kazuichi soda was a member of ultimate despair. Otherwise i wouldn't have any blueprints." The bear said.

"Can i assume im also on drugs right now?" Ryuji asked in an emotionless state.

"Same painkillers and steroids to keep your strength. The are a few others that i really don't feel like getting into though..." He said with a grin on the last part, which pissed the boy off.

"TELL ME OF ALL THE DRUGS YOU PUT IN ME NOW!" he yelled.

"Nope nope." Monokuma said shaking his head.

"NOW, TELL ME NO-" Ryuji yelled before he felt something in his right arm, it was a syringe.

"Shhh... I need to operate on you young one. Be quiet you must." Monokuma said while grinning.

"You're a prick..." The boy stated before falling asleep.

...

"Huh?" Waking up again, he noticed he was an a new room, it looks like the medical room on the first floor? Strange. Ryuji slowly sat up to look around to see if anyone is around. Nobody.

"Shu ah shu." He suddenly heard some snoring noises coming from his left, he looked down to see the girl he saved, sleeping peacefully with a blanket over her shoulders and a bandage on her right wrist. Oh right, thats where she was cut... He smiled at the cute scene but felt two things that were different to when he previously woke up. One, he felt like something was covering his left eye, must be an eye patch... And two, he felt heavy on his left side. He pulled the blanket off and it revealed a cybernetic arm. It was gunmetal grey in colour and had some deep blue lights running through it. On the palm of his hand there looked to be a circular light that seemed to replicate a repulsor for iron man's suit. He was surprised, not by the arm but how he was handling it. You would think that he would have been shocked to find this thing attached to your body but Ryuji wasn't, he found it quite cool to be totally honest.

"Okay, not gonna lie, this thing is kinda badass..." He whispered. He then tried to see how well the arm worked by moving the fingers and moving the arm around. and it was flawless, how the hell did that plushie make this? He then felt some movement coming from his left, Tomoyo was moving in her sleep. "Is she drooling?" Ryuji asked himself. He then gained an grin on his face and decided on poking her cheek.

 _Poke poke_

"P-pineapples belong to sponge bob..." She said in her sleep.

The boy was trying to hold in his laughter, quickly he regained his composure and tried poking her face again.

 _Poke poke_

"Agh, the Cave Man spongebob meme is overrated..." She said again in her sleep.

"Does she actually watch spongebob?" Ryuji asked himself.

"Tomoyo, hellooo?" Ryuji cooed.

She slowly started to open her eyes and then rubbed them, looking around. She then looked at the boy who woke her up.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" He said with a smile.

Her eyes widened to the sight of the boy who saved her. She let loose all of the emotions that she has been holding in since the accident and started to let it rain. She immediately hugged the boy on the bed.

"Uwwwaaa! R-ryuji, you're okay right? You're alive. T-this isn't a Dream?" Tomoyo sobbed.

"It's real, don't worry im fine..." Ryuji said softly.

"Thanks goodness! Thank goodness!" She cried.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Ryuji said softly, stroking her head.

It took a while for the crying to stop but it finally died down, but Tomoyo still wouldn't let go of him so he just let it be. They stayed there for a while before she broke the silence.

"Hey, Ryuji."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know, that this was the second time that you almost died protecting someone?" She asked.

"Second time? What was the first?" Ryuji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you remember that time when you told me that you got ran over and got that scar on your forehead?" She asked.

"Yeah, when i told you that i have amnesia." He replied.

"Well, you see, you actually saved someone that day." This surprised him. "It was my Twin sister, Kuroneko. Back then, before the accident us three were all friends, we would do everything together. But one day, i was sick. You, Kuroneko and your mum went to the shops to get some things but you saw a car coming and you pushed Kuroneko out of the way, and you were hit. After that, you were in the hospital but neither one of us were allowed to see you after that because your mum blamed us for what happened. We never got to see you again... Both me and Kuroneko became close to emotionless due to never wanting to feel that amount of pain again... And then i saw you here, by then i also knew you suffered from amnesia but i didn't want to say anything because i didn't want to drive you away. But i was lured out of the emotionless state that i was in when i saw you, i really wanted to tell you everything but Instead i waited and decided to tell you once both you and i were ready." she explained.

Ryuji was shocked, he never knew... He felt guilty because of all the pain those girl went through due to him being hit by a car.

"Im sorry; for all the pain you went through, because of me..." He said quietly. She looked up at him and saw the guilty look on his face, she decided to cup his face in her hands and looked right into his eyes.

"Listen Ryuji, you saved my little sister from death, hell, you even saved me; and lost an eye and an arm for me... I can never give those back to you, but you are our hero, despite never getting to see you again, we both treasured our friendship with you and never held ill feelings toward you." she said firmly.

"Tomoyo... What kinda name is Kuroneko anyway?" Ryuji asked.

"Eh? Oh right, my Mum loved cats and well she named her after one so it means 'black cat'" She explained.

"Huh, and yours?" He asked.

"Dad just liked the name." She said. " What about yours?"

"Uh, dunno. I guess mum liked the name but honestly i couldn't tell you hehe." He said chuckling.

"Hm yeah okay."

...

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Save me." She asked.

"Oh, well if i see someone who is going to die needlessly i would save them. Things like executions i really couldnt do much but you were in the middle of it so i really couldnt leave you there. Plus, i would be really upset if you died... I wouldnt know wat i would do if my rock wasn't here." He replied.

"Oh Ryu..." she said softly and cupped his face in her hands and moved in close until their lips were sealed into a kiss. Ryuji's eye was wide open and was blushing like crazy, but soon enough he melted into the kiss after a few more seconds they parted. both of them had blushes on their faces.

"Ive wanted to do that for a long time... That was my first kiss by the way." She said, blushing.

"Y-yeah, of course. Wait, I was your first kiss? I hope i didn't screw it up." Ryuji said sheepishly.

"Aha, i wouldn't know now would i, But i liked it though." She said, smiling.

"Y-you liked it?" He asked.

"HMhm!" She nodded with a smile.

"Do it again. But this time i want a close up shot!" Haruka said, with a camera right in the two's face.

"WHAT THE?" Ryuji almost shouted.

"Haruka! Were having a moment!" Tomoyo said, looking crushed.

"Oh don't mind me, i just want a close up shot of you french kissing Ryuji." She teased.

"Haruka! Forget detention, you need to go in Isolation." Naoki said dragging off the perverted Haruka.

"Noooooo!"

"Well, she definetly know how to kill the moment..." Midori said emotionlessly.

"Im more annoyed that i didn't see this Shipping coming!" Hanako said furiously.

"How did you not see it coming?" Masami and Kirie asked simultaneously.

"Uh, i don't know..." Hanako said.

"SHSL Match Maker my ass." Kyoto remarked.

That last comment caused Hanako to cry comical tears. "Why! Why are you guys soo mean to me!"

"Were only telling it how is..." Midori replied.

"Everyone get out!" Tomoyo shouted in frustration while blushing.

...

...

...

 **To be continued**


	21. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT2

**Note: This chapter is just for fun, the previous chapters were kinda serious so i wanted to get some laughs in here too. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Umm, why are we doing this?" Masami asked.

"Think about it! This is a 'congratulations party' you know, about recovering." Hanako beamed.

The group minus Ryuji and Haruka were planning a recovery party for the formerly mentioned voice actor. Kirie came up with this idea of a swimming party. Like, there is a swimming pool right on the second floor and it's been relatively untouched. Mainly because of the Masanori murder case. Nethertheless they agreed but there was a problem.

"Hey Monokuma." Kyoto called out.

"Yeah, tall, dark and gloomy, what's the happs'?" the bear chirped as he appeared outta nowhere.

"Ryuji's cybernetic arm, can he swim with it?" the goth asked.

"Of course he can! It's waterproof and everything! Light too. Not sure what metal i used but it's very durable" He said. " Not to mention, his new eye. Its actually a camera that is wired directly into his brain via a chip that sends the images he sees into his brain."

"Complex alright." Naoki said looking stunned.

"Very well, when will we have the party?" kyoto asked.

"In an hour." Tomoyo said.

...

Meanwhile in the medical room, the plastic surgeon and the voice actor were in the medical room ready to **remove** the eyepatch that the boy had yet to remove.

"Okay Ryuji, time to take that eye patch off, your new cybernetic eye should be ready for use if the care bear was _telling_ the truth." Haruka said

"Alright, let's get this over with." He said.

Then the younger girl then removed the eye patch. Still closed, his eye began to flutter open and revealed a differently colored eye from the original one that he had before. Now instead of brown like he used to, he had a shiny Black sclera and a deep yellow iris and a black pupil.

"Well, that really does look strange, hehe..." She said nervously.

"Does it look that bad?" Ryuji asked cocking his head to the side.

"N-no, it's just well... Just look." She stuttered while handing him a mirror.

"Oh! Now i see what you meant. Well it's a robot eye of sorts so im not that suprised." He said, looking in the mirror. "Welp, lets just go over to the others, Kirie is probably scaring someone with her tarantula right now." Ryuji said, chuckling to himself.

"Hmm... Hey, aren't you a little to laid back with your status?" Haruka asked, catching up to the now heterochromic boy.

"What, about my body modifications? Nah, well. Kinda. It's strange but it's also like im apart of an anime." He said with a grin.

"An anime? Is it an Ecchi anime?!" She asked with some drool coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, but not the Ecchi stuff, more like an action drama. Ahem." He said getting his voice ready for a movie trailer guy voice. "When one boy gets critically wounded, losing an arm and an eye. How will he cope? Will he get through his daily life now that it's been turned upside down? Find out next time!"

A stunned Haruka started clapping with gleaming eyes.

"Wow, that was great! No wonder you're the SHSL voice actor!" she beamed.

"Thanks!" He said with a thumbs up. "Though you too are talented. Being a surgeon helped a lot here, especilly for me! So thanks."

"Oh shush you!" She said as she playfully slapped his flesh arm.

"HEY YOU TWO!" a voice shouted from the hallway. That was definetly Hanako.

""Yeah?""

"Hey nice eye. Anyway, Come to the swimming pool in 45 minutes! Were having a pool party!" She beamed.

"Thanks."

"YES! FINALLY I CAN SEE YOU GUYS IN SWIMMING TRUNKS AND GROPE YOU GIRLS WITH OUT BEING TAKEN AWAY!" Haruka screamed in excitement.

"...Should we ban her?" Ryuji asked, pointing to the green haired pervert.

"Yeah okay." Hanako said with a shrug.

"WHA!? NO! I'll do anything please, just let me have this!" She begged, bowing down to the two. Ryuji and Hanako looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine... But on one condition." Ryuji said.

"Oh! Oh! I love you guys!" She said wiping her tears.

...

"...I hate you guys..." Haruka said with a tone of malice in her tone. That one condition was that she was to remain in a blow up bubble, this is to make sure that she can't grab/grope anyone. Currently, she was wearing a school swimsuit with her name on it.

"Hey, you agreed to it." Hanako said with a triumphant grin. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was pink in colour.

"But!"

"Look, we just wanna have fun, and no perverts allowed!" Kirie said, she was wearing a bright green bikini and a sun hat, not she needed it mind you.

"Yeah, Haruka. But later on, depending on how you behave, we might let you out. Deal?" Tomoyo stated. She was wearing a white bikini with frills that resemble a tiny skirt. Her hair was also tied up into a ponytail.

"Hey, you guys! Don't you want to see me grope the girls boobs? Won't that turn you all on?" She asked, not giving in.

"What are you trying to do? Planning on taking Kyoto's virginity? Or are you trying to sex us all up?" Hayato asked.

"No, Definitely not. Well maybe the kyoto thing but the others, notta chance!" she refuted.

"Does she have no dignity?" Naoki asked himself.

"No..." Ryuji said without emotion.

"Im not sure on how im supposed to feel about this situation..." Kyoto deadpanned.

The boys were shirtless obviously. Hayato was wearing blue trunks, Naoki red, Ryuji green and Kyoto black. Naoki and Ryuji were also wearing red goggles atop their heads.

"Hey come on! I'm a beautiful woman, and with all of that hot and steamy stuff going on! Come on! You guys will enjoy it!" Haruka said.

"Heh 'woman', a flat chested child more like..." Kirie remarked.

"WHAT!? How dare you! Boy's tell her that by breasts are big!" Haruka pleaded.

"Sorry but you have none." Hayato said.

"They look more like bee stings." Naoki said.

"Very lonley nipples indeed." Ryuji said.

"Don't worry Haruka, your itty bitty titties are fine!" Kyoto said with a thumbs up.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST, It's for my lotita image, i sware!" Haruka whined loudly, covering her chest.

"Guys, are you all gonna talk about tits, or are you gonna jump in?" Midori asked, now swimming laps.

"Yeah, the water's great!" Masami said. The two girls were wearing bikinis. Masami has an identical one to Tomoyo but in a peach colour while Midori had a orange bikini. Although, no boobs were to be seen on her.

"Yeah! LET'S GO! Cannonball!" Naoki shouted as he plunged into the pool.

"Woohoo!" Ryuji shouted, plunging into the pool. " Im gonna have to get used to swimming with this thing." He said looking at his new arm.

"Don't worry, you can swim and take baths with it. The thing's water proof." Tomoyo said, wrapping her arms around the boy from behind.

"Ohh, thats a relief." He sighed.

"The hot and steamy has already begun without me!" Haruka said with a surprised expression on her face.

"It's amazing how well you are coping." Masami said, swimming up to the two.

"Heh, Haruka said that same thing." He chuckled.

"Well it's true though. You barley seem affected by the change." Midori said as she joined in on the conversation.

"Right now I'm trying to stay positive and if we never get outta here, which I doubt, we cotta live life to its fullest." He said in a calm manner. "Though like I said, I bet we will get outta here soon. Count on it!"

"I'll hold you to that little buddy!" Naoki said, slinging an arm around Ryuji's neck while grinning.

"Honestly, I keep getting treated like a little brother even know out of the ten of us I'm the 5th oldest, meaning you, Tomoyo, Masami, Kirie and Haruka are younger than me and those that haven't been mentioned." Ryuji ranted.

"Eh, you you may be 5 days older than me, but you are still the shortest guy." Naoki said.

THUMP

"Ow! Why'd you do that!" Naoki shouted. Ryuji had whacked him over the head.

" DONT CALL ME SHORT!" He yelled.

"Okay okay, but did you have to hit me with your left arm!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"OH, I COILD HIT YOU AGAIN WITH MY LEFT IF YOU'D PREFERRED!" He said, fuming still.

...

The group was having a blast, Masami started a splash fight with Ryuji, Tomoyo, Midori, Naoki, Kirie and Hanako. Hayato was layin on a sun bed, though getting a tan was out of the question. And Haruka, now out of her ball was stitting next to Kyoto talking about a certain movie.

"Hey, have you seen the Final Destination movies?" He asked.

"Yeah! The 5th one is the best!" She beamed.

"Agreed, but remember the forth one? Where that guy who was swimming in a swimming pool gets his organs sucked out of his anus?" He asked.

"Yeah, that one was just gross..." She said.

"You guys are saying this while we are IN a swimming pool!?" Kirie screamed.

"Oh, you heard us?" Kyoto asked.

"Yeah, I've seen the movies, they gave me anxiety. Especially when on a plane." Ryuji said.

"Oh, don't get me started on heights!" Masami said.

"Oh? Scared of heights" Kirie asked.

"Mhmm."

"I have a fear of height, though it's not my bigger fear." Ryuji admitted.

"What is it Ryu?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I have Emetophobia." He admitted.

"Fear of vomit? Ironic from the one who threw up a lot while in here." Kyoto remarked.

"Kyoto! Be nice." Tomoyo said as she pulled Ryuji over to her chest.

"Nah, it's fine. But, what are the rest of your fears?" He asked.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Annnnd! It's nighttime! 10pm. Get to bed now! Or this bear will get even more mad since he wasn't invited to the party. Go!"_

"All good things must come to an end I guess..." Masami said with a sigh.

"Amen!" The others replied.

...

 **To be continued**


	22. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT3

**Note: there is a poll on my profile that would decide on what the setting of the sequel to this fic will be. Please vote for what you want to be the setting will be and what you think would be more entertaining.**

 **Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It's been a day since the pool party. That was probably the best day they had in this god forsaken place. The next day, they decided on looking at the fourth floor that was opened the other day. Nothing too not worthy. The only thing that catches an eye was the chem lab. That would be a problem, from protein to acid to poison. Nope! That needs to be boarded up quickly! Other than that, their were more bathrooms and classrooms, a music room, the Data centre but that door is locked for some reason. an office and the headmasters office.

It's night time now and most of the students are sleeping soundly. Most of them are anyway. One of them walked out of their room and knocked on another door.

 _Knock knock_

"H-hang on i'll be right there..." The voice said behind the door before opening it. "Oh? Ryuji, what are you doing up?" It was Naoki's door.

"Please! I need your help!" Ryuji pleaded.

This rose an eyebrow of curiosity. "Whats wrong?"

Ryuji then blushed madly. "U-um you see..."

...

"Hahaha! So you want to earn one of those monokuma tickets to go to the 5th floor to go on a date with Tomoyo huh?" Naoki laughed.

The two were in the lawyers room and were sitting on by the desk table discussing this matter.

"Y-yeah... I've got the tickets already. You don't want to know what i had to do to get them..." Ryuji said.

"You got the tickets already?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yes! Isn't this despairing? You feel despair from seeing this right?" Monokuma said. He said posing in his 'clamshell bikini' while the boy was forced to take pictures._

 _"Yeah... Despair... Woo..." Ryuji muttered._

 _"This is also punishment for having a pool party without me! I'm offended!" Monokuma shouted in rage._

 _"When we are forced to kill each other, we're not going to be nice, especially to the one who's making us do it." He stated._

 _"Kill joy... Anyway here." The bear said and passed him the tickets._

 _"Finally." Ryuji said and threw the camera at the bear who caught it._

 _"Enjoy. Oh and nice eyepatch!"_

 _Flashback end:_

"Pfttt! Okay so you just want advice huh?" Naoki asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ryuji said taking off his black eyepatch.

"Right! Let's roleplay, i will be you since i will show you how you need to act and you be Tomoyo, okay?" Naoki said.

Ryuji put up a deadpan look on his face before sighing. "Okay then... Let me just get into character... Ahem. Okay." He said after clearing his throat.

"Hey Tomoyo." Naoki said with a smile.

"Hey Ryuji, how are you?" Ryuji said, mimicking a girl's voice.

"Im fine you?"

"Im good, thankyou for asking."

"So you see, i was wondering, would you like to come to the fifth floor with me, you know, for a date?" Naoki said.

"Oh yes! That would be fun!" 'Wait a sec, that smile... HE'S MOCKING ME!'. Ryuji thought.

He then stomped on his head with a tick mark on his forehead. "Why do i have to play the girl eh?" He complained.

"Hehehe, It was just a joke dude... No harm in joking. Look, i guess i will play Tomoyo now." Naoki said, walking over to a box while Ryuji was pouting by the table.

"Okay, now!" Naoki said. Ryuji looked over to him and... what he saw was shocking...

Naoki had a silver wig on... HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT?

"What the hell is this now?" Ryuji looked with terror in his eyes.

"Im getting into character." Naoki deadpanned.

"Yeah... You know what im good, i will see you later, ill confess tomorrow morning. See ya." Ryuji said walking out of the room looking like he saw a ghost.

"What's his problem?" Naoki asked himself.

...

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Rise and shine kids, it's 7am, breakfast is ready!"_

 _..._

Morning time. The group went to the restaurant for their usual meet up point, nothing too unnatural went on. Ryuji was sweating from nervousness though.

"Hey Ryuji, you dont look to good..."Kirie said with a worried look.

"No, no it's fine. Really!" He waved her off.

"Alright then." Kirie said.

"You look like someone threw you in an oven though..." Midori commented while leaning against a wall.

"Look, im fine. Really." Ryuji insisted. Midori then put her hands up in a surrender gesture. He then walked up to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo, can we have a sec?"

"Yeah su-"

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Attention attention! Come to the gymnasium now. I have something you all would want, and saying no is not an option, so get off your asses and get over here. Monokuma out!"_

"Oh great, kuma wants us... We'll talk later okay Ryu?" Tomoyo said, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Y-yea..." He was left crushed. He looked like he had walked in on his parents getting all frisky in the bedroom- NO! DONT IMAGINE THAT!

...

"Greetings everyone! Wow Ryuji looks like shit right now." Monokuma remarked.

"Fuck off..."

"Okay then, anywho, i have presants!" Monokuma announced.

"Wha?" Masami questioned before feeling something getting wrapped around her wrist, hell, everyone did.

"The fuck is this?" Midori asked.

"The present, these wristbands are all your favourite colours! Red for Naoki, Green for Ryuji, Silver for Tomoyo, Orange for Masami, Lime for Kirie, Black for Kyoto, Blue for Hayato, Yellow for Midori, pink for Hanako and white for Haruka. It's a congratulations gift for making it this far in the game!" Monokuma said.

"I seriously doubt that this is only a gift. Its somehting else right?" Kyoto asked with skepticism.

"Sharp as ever, goth boy... It's also the motive..." Monokuma said with a sly look.

"WHAT?!" Haruka screamed.

"Come again?" Hanako asked tilting her head.

"Look, these wristbands are equipped with a sleeping agent that will be injected into you every so often, it is completely random in its timing, and all of them will inject at the same time, but one will be still awake. Now, i doubt you will just kill like that sooo, i've made it so that if you get injected over 20 times you all will die." Monokuma explained.

"Again with the life threatening motives?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, they are effective so i thought i will do something like that again." The bear admitted.

"Lazy shit..." Naoki remarked.

"Hey hey, im just giving these out, blame the writer! He's the one who had been watching the new DR3 anime trailer over and over!" Monokuma shouted in defence.

"Huh? BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IS FORBIDDEN!" Haruka shouted.

"Oops... Oh well, this is the motive, so deal with it, kay?" Monokuma said and disappeared through the floor.

...

In the cafeteria sollen expressions were on everyone's faces, again. They are all forced to kill... AGAIN! Why?

"(Sigh) Soo, what do you think is going to happen in all honesty?" Midori asked.

"As much as i hate to admit it, but i would say that one of us are going to try to kill again." Naoki admitted.

BAM

"For Fuck sake!" Ryuji shouted, punching the wall with his robot arm.

"Hey hey calm down!" Masami said.

"I can't stay calm like this! We are going to lose another friend, and if not, then... Then we will all die!" He yelled in frustration.

"Ryu, please. Think of it this way. if we all do die, we will still have our humanity intact right?" Tomoyo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"D-DAMMIT!" Ryuji shouted, pounding the floor. "Damnit... I just wanted to see Nagisa and Kaguya again..." He said as tears fell from his eye and some dripping form his eyepatch.

"I know you do, i still have Kuroneko to see..." Tomoyo said with a sniff.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" Haruka screamed in tears.

"I still need to set up a date for myself..." Hanako said, looking at her hands.

"Oh, Koharu... FUCK! I still haven't beaten up your first boyfriend yet." Naoki sobbed.

" I still haven't stopped some of the bird species from going extinct." Hayato said, stroking Aoi's feathers.

"I have so many discoveries to make... and get a boyfriend too." Masami said, trying but failing from holding back her tears.

"I still need to beat the shit outta the guy who messed with my feelings in middle school!" Midori said looking at her feet.

"I, need to discover more bugs... Dammit! Why did this happen!?" Kirie exclaimed while sobbing on the floor.

"FUCK!"

...

 **To be continued**


	23. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT4

**Note: Hey everyone, This is just a notification quickly just to ask those who have watched the Danganronpa 3 anime already. I DON'T want any spoilers in the comments or in the PM section. Reason is for those who are waiting for the dub to come out on August 10thh/ 11th like i am. Until said otherwise, please refrain from spoilers please.**

 **Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

(Onscreen)

("I can't stay calm like this! We are going to lose another friend, and if not, then... Then we will all die!" Ryuji yelled in frustration.

"Ryu, please. Think of it this way. if we all do die, we will still have our humanity intact right?" Tomoyo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"D-DAMMIT!" Ryuji shouted, pounding the floor. "Damnit... I just wanted to see Nagisa and Kaguya again..." He said as tears fell from his eye and some dripping form his eyepatch.

"I know you do, i still have Kuroneko to see..." Tomoyo said with a sniff.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" Haruka screamed in tears.

"I still need to set up a date for myself..." Hanako said, looking at her hands.

"Oh, Koharu... FUCK! I still haven't beaten up your first boyfriend yet." Naoki sobbed.

"I still haven't stopped some of the bird species from going extinct." Hayato said, stroking Aoi's feathers.

"I have so many discoveries to make... and get a boyfriend too." Masami said, trying but failing from holding back her tears.

"I still need to beat the shit outta the guy who messed with my feelings in middle school!" Midori said looking at her feet.

"I, need to discover more bugs... Dammit! Why did this happen!?" Kirie exclaimed while sobbing on the floor.

"FUCK!")

(Offscreen)

...

"Puhuhuhuhu! They feel despair! This! This is the beginning! Maybe with this, i can have my own Ultimate despair army. Like the late Junko Enoshima." A mysterious voice said coming from a shadowed figure who was now looking at the screen that had the survivours so far on it.

...

Now, in the dining hall, the first wave of dizziness had hit the survivours and had passed out. Only Tomoyo was awake so what ever Monokuma said was true, when they get forcefully put to sleep, only one stays awake. Those who were put to sleep were all sprawled out on the floor, Tomoyo was patiently waiting for them to wake up, she had set Ryuji's head on her lap and was stroking his hair for however long she was waiting for them to wake up from their slumber.

"This... Really isn't going well for us is it?..." Tomoyo said to herself. She looked over to Haruka and kyoto who were sleeping with each other (Non sexually) and thought of what Haruka said before.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!" Haruka screamed in tears._

 _Flashback end:_

"Dying a virgin huh... That would be... bad..." She muttered to herself but soon got a red face by blushing. "Ahhh! Why am i thinking of something like that at a time like this!" She exclaimed.

"Mmm." Kirie moaned in her sleep, looks like its time to wake up.

And sure enough they all did.

"Ugh, is everyone alive?" Naoki asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're saying it like we just survived a plane crash..." Kyoto remarked.

"The fatigue is real though, i feel like i WAS actually on a plane that crash landing." Ryuji remarked.

"Well, nobody died so thats good." Masami said.

"Yeah..." Hanako said, looking at the floor.

"Hey! Why are you two getting all snuggly wuggly with each other!" Haruka shuted, pointing to Ryuji and Tomoyo.

"Hey, dont blame me, i was asleep." Ryuji said, putting his hands up in surrender which made her pout.

"Still, save that business when you seal the deal." Haruka said, crossing her arms.

""Huh..."" The two said.

"One word. In-ter-course." Haruka said waving a finger from side to side each emphasis on the syllables.

""EHH?!"" They exclaimed, red faced.

"Hey, me and Kyotey are going to do it later right, Honey boo?" Haruka said jumping on Kyoto's back.

"We are?" He asked, that stoic demeanor not breaking at all.

"Yes silly, what kind of man would disregard a womans final wish?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye with a tissue.

"...Whatever, we just need to worry about who will be the next one to remain awake." Kyoto said.

...

Another hour had passed, and the sleeper bracelets haven't activated yet, Midori locked herself in her room as well as Naoki. Hanako, Kirie, Masami and Hayato were still in the cafeteria, bored out of their minds while Haruka and Kyoto were nowhere to be found. Ryuji and Tomoyo were looking around for something to do, to cure boredom.

"It sure is quiet now..." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, quite a few of us had shut each other out. Minding their own business. I guess since they think they dont have much time since they are gone, they want to have time to themselves." Ryuji pointed out.

 _Beep beep_

"Ouch!"

"Tomoyo?! Oh, its the bracelets, right?" He asked.

"(Yawn) I- i guess so..." She said, drifting off into her own little world.

"Opp! Gotcha... Well, were near your room, might aswell put you into your bed..." Ryuji said, when he caught her from falling, he then carried her on his back to her room. "Something strange better not happen otherwise im a suspect..."

After he left her in her room, he went off and had a wander around the school, he never really went to many of the places in the academy due to the killing. But he thought that he might aswell do just that, Have a wander. Currently on the fourth floor, the latest to be unlocked, he had a look at the music studio.

"This place is amazing!" He exclaimed. He then looked at the achievement board. He saw some strange posters and memorial trophies on the shelves.

"In memorial of Sayaka Maizono. Died in march 2010. This talented SHSL Idol was... just that, talented, many loved her and were fans of her work. Though, having fans wasn't enough because during The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, the second recorded killing game. Sayaka Maizono was the first victim. May she live forever in our hearts" It said.

'The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History... I remember that... I was 11 when it started... Right after my accident... I saw so many dead people. Mutilated corpses everywhere... Dad died. Mum and my sisters survived and we were evacuated along with many other civilians. Apparently it calmed down after the events in Towa city after a terrorist group of 10 year olds started a revolution there. I can't imagine what everyone had been through while all that stuff was going on...' He thought to himself. He then looked to the left, near the door. "Hm? Is that vent? COuld this be our way out!?" He asked himself.

Sure enough it was. Although, it was unclear where it leads to.

"Ryuji?!"

"?!"

Ryuji heard some shouts coming from outside the music room and then the door swung open. "Tomoyo?" He asked with a surprised look.

"Oh thank god, i was worried." She said, regaining her breath.

"What do you mean? You were the one to be asleep..." He said.

"Yeah, but you suddenly disappeared." She said.

"Im sorry for worrying you though..." Ryuji said, bowing.

"No, no it's fine i forgive you." She said, waving it off quickly. " But you should hear this, I woke up not by normal circumstances." Tomoyo revealed.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" He asked.

"Instead of waking up from... waking up normally. I actually rolled off my bed in my sleep and woke up when i banged my head on the floor." Tomoyo said, rubbing her head.

"Thats strange. Perhaps if you get hurt, you will immediately wake up." Ryuji said to himself.

"Why would Monokuma make that happen though." Tomoyo asked.

"If i had to guess, if someone attempts a murder, it would be more exciting to have skirmish." He said.

"You're probably right, anyway lets go to where all the others are and gather everyone around to tell them this news." She said.

"Yeah, let's go."

...

Later, around 16 minutes later, the others in the cafeteria woke up, Tomoyo instructed some of them to find Kyoto, Naoki, Midori and Haruka, who came another 5 minutes later.

"Hey you two, where were you." Masami asked, pointing to the green haired girl and the goth.

"I was in my room." Kyoto said.

"I was in his room too, we done the deed." She said in a loud whisper.

"Fucking WHAT?!" Naoki exclaimed.

"She's not lying..." Kyoto said.

"Okay... The fuck?" Hanako deadpanned.

"I'm surprised that it actually happened." Midori said looking shocked.

"Yeah i thought that Haruka would repel him like an old woman wearing a bikini at a beach, scaring everyone off..." Ryuji remarked.

"...?!" Haruka was speechless from that comment.

"Burn..." Midori remarked.

"..."

"Tomoyo, you had something to tell us?" Kirie said, moving things along.

"Yes. Its about this motive's weakness."

 _Beep beep_

"Ouch!"

Again, slumber hit them like a truck and blank.

...

"Ugh..." Hanako groaned.

"Damn. My head hurts..." Hayato said, rubbing his head.

"Tomoyo, you okay?" Ryuji asked.

"Im fine." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Then they heard some quick foot steps, like someone was running away.

"Wait? That was Haruka." Tomoyo said.

Ryuji then looked around and Kyoto was nowhere to be found.

"She went to looks for Kyoto i guess, He was the one to stay awake this time i guess." Ryuji said.

"Seems like it." Masami said.

"Let's follow the horndog though, we don't know who she will molest next." Kirie abruptly said which earned a few snickers from her peers.

And so they went to find Haruka. They looked on each floor but to no avail. Currently, they were just walking down from the fourth floor to the third.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she!?" Naoki yelled in frustration.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Hanako asked.

"I dont think so, she was fine five minutes ago and Kyoto was the one to stay awake so he's alive." Tomoyo said.

"GUYS!"

"Huh?!"

"Haruka, you made us worried sick!" Naoki said.

"I-i can't find Kyoto anywhere..." She said. She was pale. Like a ghost.

"What do you mean you can't find him, he's probably in his room." Midori shrugged.

 _Drip._

"Huh?"

 _Drip drip._

"What is this?" Midori asked, putting her hand on top of her head. And looked at it. Then her face pailed.

"I-is that what i think it is..." Ryuji asked, His pupil dilated.

Sure enough it was blood. And it was dripping from above. The blood dripping faster and faster.

"It's blood..." Hayato said looking shocked beyond belief.

"Its coming from the ventilation shaft..." Ryuji muttered.

"Hayato, give me a boost." Naoki ordered but then.

 _Fwat_

The vent broke open and a body torso swung from the vent, blood dripping everywhere, the face was covered in blood from other wounds, blood even running into their eyes that were wide open and a look of shock in them. and then.

 _Thud_

The body fell out of the vent, facing the ceiling as it fell, like it was in slow motion. The body was covered in blood. It was Kyoto Sakumi, the SHSL Goth.

"U-ugh, ugh AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror what they saw.

 _Ding dong ding dong._

 _"And the killing has started again... and Kyoto this time. Shocker, i thought he would have survived the whole thing, oh well, look around for clues for an hour and then boom chakalaka TRIAL!"_

 **Deadly life:**

 **To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT5

**Note: Wow you guys got salty about the last death XD Hey i didn't kill him, the killer did Y'know. But either way, everyone loves surprises!**

 **Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT5...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Drip._

"Huh?"

 _Drip drip._

"What is this?" Midori asked, putting her hand on top of her head. And looked at it. Then her face pailed.

"I-is that what i think it is..." Ryuji asked, His pupil dilated.

Sure enough it was blood. And it was dripping from above. The blood dripping faster and faster.

"It's blood..." Hayato said looking shocked beyond belief.

"Its coming from the ventilation shaft..." Ryuji muttered.

"Hayato, give me a boost." Naoki ordered but then.

 _Fwat_

The vent broke open and a body torso swung from the vent, blood dripping everywhere, the face was covered in blood from other wounds, blood even running into their eyes that were wide open and a look of shock in them. and then.

 _Thud_

The body fell out of the vent, facing the ceiling as it fell, like it was in slow motion. The body was covered in blood. It was Kyoto Sakumi, the SHSL Goth.

"U-ugh, ugh AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror what they saw.

 _Ding dong ding dong._

 _"And the killing has started again... and Kyoto this time. Shocker, i thought he would have survived the whole thing, oh well, look around for clues for an hour and then boom chakalaka TRIAL!"_

"Gah!" Ryuji looked away gritting his teeth, like the others, his forehead was blue and eyes were as dilated as they could be.

"Ky-kyoty... Why... WHY!? UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka screamed, collapsing on the floor with her hands over her face.

"It happened again..." Midori said, looking at the body.

"Fuck! Why him..." Naoki cursed.

"B-b-b-blood..." Kirie muttered before.

 _Thud_

"W-we need to do it again..." Masami said, quietly.

"Dammit..." Tomoyo said.

"Whoa hey! Now this is like a horror movie, when the group find a body when they least expect it, Bwahaha! Anyway, here's the Monokuma file." Monokuma chimed and then disappeared.

"Lets do this. For Kyoto..." Naoki said. Clenching his fists.

Investigation:

 **Monokuma file: 4**

 **Name: Kyoto Sakumi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **S** **HSL: Goth**

 **Birthday: January 7th**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Height: 6 foot 1 inch**

 **Weight: 49 kg**

 **Time of death:?**

 **The victim has a stab wound to the stomach and has a mild cut on his neck**

 **He was found in the ventilation shaft on the third floor's ceiling.**

...

"Huh? It doesnt specifically say what his cause of death was." Masami said with an intrigued look.

"Which means, it could go either way..." Midori surmised.

"Also the time of deaths missing." Hanako pointed out.

"L-lets find out the one who did this... When we find them. I will personally make them suffer..." Haruka growled which sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Tomoyo, could you come with me for a sec, you too Masami?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah sure, why do you want us?" Masami asked.

"When it was my turn to wait for you guys to wake up, i went to the fourth floor to look around, and in the music room i saw a ventilation shaft. So if what im thinking of is true then that vent leads to the one Kyoto was in." Ryuji explained.

"Okay, lets go." Tomoyo said.

...

Music room:

"See, this is it." Ryuji said, unscrewing the vent with his tool kit that he had yet to use.

"Interesting. Masami, you have experience in investigating in tight spaces, why dont you try looking." Tomoyo suggested.

"I need a flashlight." She deadpanned.

"Oh, hmmm. Ryuji that eye of yours, can it use night vision?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not sure, haven't tried it, should i try?" He asked with his Ahoge twitching.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, here i go." He said as he took off his eye-patch and went inside the vent.

"So? What do you see?" Masami asked.

"Well, the visions not that good, but i can see enough to know where im going." He said but then came a dip. "AHH- OUF! Ouch!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tomoyo yelled through the vent which created an echo.

"I'm fine! Their was a dip in the vent, but it looks like i need to go to the other side to get free, if this lead to the third floor, meet me there." Ryuji said back.

"Okay, lets go Masami." Tomoyo ordered.

"Right, sure thing."

...

"Wow this is a long vent, i guess im lucky that im small enough to fit through here..." Ryuji said to himself. "...OH NO! I CALLED MYSELF SMALL! NOOO!"

...

While Ryuji was moving through the vent, the two girls did what they were asked and went to where the vent was anticipated to lead to, There, Kirie was whimpering in the corner mumbling something about blood while Haruka was inspecting the wounds that were afflicted on the victim. Hanako and Hayato were helping while Midori was searching elsewhere.

"Haruka, did you find anything?" Tomoyo asked in a soft voice trying not to piss off the green haired girl.

"Well, the stab wound had pierced through his stomach, its likely he either died from blood loss or having his insides dissolved by the stomach acid, either way, it would have been painful. The thing that's bugging me is the neck wound, it looks like it could have been the icing on the cake, to Finnish him off." Haruka said.

"I'm sorry... This must be painful for you..." Masami said softly.

"...Don't worry... I'm fine." she said with a sad smile.

"Where's Ryuji?" Hayato asked.

"He's investigating where the vent leads." Tomoyo informed.

"Everyone, Me and Naoki found the murder weapon." Midori announced, the two walking over to the group. They had found a bloody knife.

"Where did you find that?!" Kirie said, looking away.

"Funny fact, whoever did the killing this time, is very bad at hiding things, such as this." Midori said, waving the knife around a little.

"We found it in the rec room, under the table." Naoki said.

 _Clack!_

"Noooo! FUCK!" A voice said, That clacking noise was the sound of headphones falling and snapping in half on impact.

"What the..." Midori said with a baffled expression.

"Guys, my headphones, are they okay?" The voice said through the vent.

"Ryuji? N-no, they snapped, like in half." Hanako said.

"Darn... O-okay, i need a moment..." Ryuji said.

"Wait a sec, are you crying?" Midori asked.

"N-no!"

"You totally are." Naoki deadpanned.

"SHUDDUP!"

"Shhh, don't tease him, he had those headphones since he was 14, It like a memory of his home." Tomoyo explained.

"Seriously?" Hayato deadpanned.

"Yeah, Hey Ryuji, i have some headphones, do you want them?" Tomoyo asked.

"...Yeah..." Ryuji said with a sob.

"Alright, come down here then."

"Uhh, i could slip, their is a lot of blood up here... And a bloodied knife." Ryuji said.

"A knife?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Another one?" Hatato also exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'another one'." Ryuji asked, jumping down from the vent with the knife.

"Me and Midori found on in the Rec room." Naoki exclaimed.

"So one of these knifes are the what killed Kyoto." Ryuji asked, looking at the two knifes.

"Yeah." Hanako said.

"Well, these knifes obviously came from the kitchen, Ryuji, come with me." Tomoyo said, walking down stairs.

This quirked an ear and a twitch of his ahoge "Hm?"

...

"So, where are we going?" Ryuji asked.

"We are going to the kitchen." Tomoyo said.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to see what knifes are missing, and check everyone's rooms." She said.

"Why everyone's rooms?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She said with a smirk.

...

Kitchen:

"So, like i thought, they were from the kitchen, and they appear to be the largest and smallest." Tomoyo said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I noticed the size difference." Ryuji said. "Hey, do you think that they could have used both knifes? It said in the Monokuma file that Kyoto has a mild wound on the neck."

"Its possible but... In all honesty i have no idea."

...

Dormitory:

"So, are you gonna tell me, why we are going in other people's rooms." Ryuji said.

"We are looking around for specific items that could have assisted in the killing." Tomoyo said.

...

3rd floor.

"Haruka, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but do you think you will be...Stable, during the trial i mean?" Midori asked.

"(Sigh) I-i dont know." She admitted.

"We just need to be focused on getting out of here alive." Kirie said with a determined tone.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Puhuhu, It's time for the trial, you know where to go~" Monokuma said though the microphone._

...

 **Elevator:**

"Did you find anything you two?" Hayato asked Ryuji (Now wearing grey headphones) and Tomoyo.

"Yeah, i guess so, Tomoyo knows the specifics but she said she would explain when we get there." Ryuji said.

"Finally... We will make the one who killed Kyoty PAY!" Haruka growled.

 **To be continued**


	25. Chapter 4 Repair and remember PT6

**Note: Boy oh boy, this chapter was hard to put together... Phew! Anyway, here you go. Here is a question for you guys. Out of the DR3 future cast, who do you want to live (not including the original cast members) but DON'T include spoilers.**

 **Chapter 4: Rebuild and remember PT6...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Puhuhu, It's time for the trial, you know where to go~" Monokuma said though the microphone._

...

Elevator:

"Did you find anything you two?" Hayato asked me (Now wearing grey headphones) and Tomoyo.

"Yeah, i guess so, Tomoyo knows the specifics but she said she would explain when we get there." I said.

"Finally... We will make the one who killed Kyoty PAY!" Haruka growled.

And like that, we all went down the elevator. We were fueled by anger and a need for justice. Kyoto Satomi, the SHSL Goth. Though blunt at times and rather hurtful. He was a good guy. He helped a lot with trials and... He was a very special person to Haruka... Whoever did this, we will find you.

...

 **CLASS TRIAL -IN SESSION!**

"Puhuhu, Oh boy. What do we have now? 1, 2, 3, 4... 9 of you guys left. And by the end of this trial. We go down to 8... Or you all die except for the killer!" Monokuma announced.

"We get how this thing works now. Okay, so where should we start off? Tomoyo, you usually know what to do." Midori started.

"I think we should talk about the motive as much as we can." Tomoyo said.

"Okay then. I'll start. From what we can guess, it was this morning when we had been given a motive, that would be the wrist bands. Every once and a while, the wrist bands will inject a sleeping agent into our blood streams. Though only one person will remain awake during this time. Now it wasn't enough just to get us to kill. Monokuma had to have it so that if we get injected around 20, we will die. Is that all?" Naoki stated.

"Almost but not quite." i stated.

"What did i miss?" Naoki asked.

"Just one thing. To spice things up, if the person who is asleep experiences pain, they will wake up. This is due to Monokuma wanting to spice things up with a fight to the death." I said.

"Well, now that you say it, it makes sense that was the case, Tomoyo was there with you when we all woke up one time." Masami said, looking up in thought.

"So you experienced pain Tomoyo?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, I-i rolled off my bed...And bumped my head." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Pfftt! Wow." Midori said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"A-anyway, what happened, happened." Tomoyo sighed.

"But from this, we can infer that this could have happened." I said, putting my hand on my chin.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Monokuma file 4

...

"Why would that have been the case for this murder?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, im not sure if that's what happened either." Kirie said.

"Remember where we found the body and it's state." Naoki said.

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" I shouted.

Argument end:

"All you need to do is look at the body and you can see that's what happened." I said.

"I agree, he has multiple wounds. One mild wound on the neck and one normal stab wounds in the stomach region." Tomoyo said.

"Add that to the fact that he was found in the vent, someone must have stuffed him in there once he died." Masami said.

"But, what was the fatal wound?" Naoki asked.

"Hmm... The stomach wound was fatal, but it would have been slow. They might have had a chase and the killer caught Kyoto off guard and slit his throat, killing him." Haruka surmised.

"Yeah, That seems like its the case." Masami said.

"But, how did he get into the vent in the first place?" Hanako asked.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Music room

"But, how did he get into the vent in the first place?" Hanako asked.

"Couldn't they just stuff him in the vent from where we found it?" Hayato asked.

"What do you mean?" Naoki asked.

"Like, where else could you have shoved him in there from? The entrance to the other side of the vent hasn't been found." Hayato said.

"NO, THAT'S INCORRECT!" I shouted.

Argument end:

"Thats actually not right because i found it. Its located in the music room on the 4th floor. Whether they shoved Kyoto's body where we found it or went through the vent is unknown, Though it is likely they just stuffed him where we found him due to the fact that there was no blood in the vent except where we found him." I explained.

"Huh?" Hayato said with a confused look.

"Monokuma, i have a question." Midori said.

"I have a theory about Jar jar binks being a sith lord." Monokuma stated.

"(sigh) I'll listen to your star wars theory's another time... Listen, the person who remains awake. Would it happen twice in a row to the same person?" Midori asked.

"Nope, only once. But, once the person who was awake that time had fallen asleep, they could be the one to stay awake the next time." Monokuma said.

"Right, so that means that we can exclude the person who was awake before the period when Kyoto was killed." Midori said.

"That would be Ryuji right?" Masami asked.

"Yeah."

"We can exclude me right, because of my fear and all..." Kirie asked.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Kirie's fear

"We can exclude me right, because of my fear and all..." Kirie asked.

"Yeah that's right, Kirie is scared of blood. There's no way she could have killed Kyoto." Masami exclaimed.

"She could be faking that fear you know..." Haruka said.

"Huh?!" Kirie exclaimed.

"No... i doubt it. Even before, during Noire's case and Michi's case, she fainted because of the blood. That shouldn't have changed since then." Tomoyo said.

"She could have faked it since the beginning." Haruka said, glaring at the Entomologist.

"N-no! Thats not true!" Kirie exclaimed.

"Oh please! You hated me since the beginning! You wanted to make me suffer so you killed the one i loved!" Haruka exclaimed, pointing at Kirie.

"Haruka, please stop. Kirie is innocent, remember what she did, along with Masami and Ryuji when we found Masanori's body. She puked"

"I AGREE WITH THAT!"

Argument end:

"I agree with Tomoyo. If she wasn't scared of blood or at least unnerved by it, she wouldn't have puked when we found Masanori's body back then." I said.

"...Okay..." Haruka said, looking at the floor.

"I do have some suspects though." Tomoyo said.

"Huh?!" everyone said at once.

"I have two. Naoki and Hayato! One of you did it!" Tomoyo said.

"Huh?!" Hayato exclaimed.

"What?!" Naoki said, looking stunned.

"Wait, Tomoyo. Why do you think its one of those two?" I asked.

"Remember the ventilation shaft. How are you supposed to enter it?" Tomoyo asked

Hangman's Gambit:

M E N 'S TOOL KIT

 **BREAK!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"So, are you gonna tell me, why we are going in other people's rooms." Ryuji said._

 _"We are looking around for specific items that could have assisted in the killing." Tomoyo said._

 _Flashback end:_

"Thats right! You were looking for the tool kits!" I almost shouted in realisation.

"Exactly. That why the suspect list goes down a fair amount. Which means, Naoki or Hayato! One of you must have done it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pointing at the two who were visibly shocked.

"WHA?! Tomoyo, I didn't do it, i swear!" Naoki pleaded.

"Yeah, me either!" Hayato said.

"During the investigation, me and Ryuji decided to look in both of your rooms. The reason was the mentioned tool kits. The only way we could get into the vents were to use the tool kits." Tomoyo explained.

"But Tomoyo, from what your saying, I'm guessing you already know who the prime suspect or even the true killer is, am i wrong?" Midori said with a smirk.

"Hmph. Yes, i know..."

"Who? Who is it?" Masami yelled.

"Tell Me! I'll kill the douche who killed my honey boo!" Haruka yelled.

"Out of the two tool boxes in the rooms, one was opened. The one that was opened belongs to... Hayato Kimura!" Tomoyo said, pointing to the Ornithologist.

"WHA?!" Hayato exclaimed.

"EHHHH?!" we all yelled.

"Now it makes sense! Hayato was pretending to fall asleep when we actually did and abducted Kyoto!" I concluded.

"Hey hey, you have no proof that i did it, you are just making random accusations!" Hayato yelled in fear and annoyance.

"The tool kit is one piece of evidence, but enough." Tomoyo said.

"What do you mean?" Hanako asked.

"I think what she means is. Our tool kits, they are quite advanced. In addition to our names being on our tool boxes, in order to open them, you need to use your thumb, Like a scanner to scan your fingerprints. When we came into Hayato's room, it was opened." I explained.

"Yes, nobody should of had access to his room other than himself." Tomoyo said.

"Hayato! You..." Haruka growled, eyes glowing red.

"No, no, no! Im innocent!" Hayato said, backing away.

"You attacked a helpless person who was asleep. Only a coward does that." Midori stated.

"...What?" Hayato said.

"You heard..." Midori taunted.

"I CANNOT LET THAT SLIDE! YOU SAY THAT I KILLED A HELPLESS PERSON?! IT'S THE OPPOSITE!" Hayato yelled.

"It seems he started to argue now." Tomoyo said.

"Well, it looks as though we need to settle this matter." I said.

 _ **PTA: (HYPER ULTRA)**_

"It wasn't me!"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Make like a bird and fly away!"

"Gahhhh!"

"No no no no NO!"

...

 **"It wasn't me!"**

 **...**

 **"The two Kitchen knife's" I resorted. "THIS IS THE END!"**

 **BREAK:**

...

...

...

"From what you just said..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"You attacked a helpless person who was asleep. Only a coward does that." Midori stated._

 _"...What?" Hayato said._

 _"You heard..." Midori taunted._

 _"I CANNOT LET THAT SLIDE! YOU SAY THAT I KILLED A HELPLESS PERSON?! IT'S THE OPPOSITE!" Hayato yelled._

 _Flashback end:_

"Im guessing you and Kyoto had a little fight. With both of you having knifes." I explained.

Hayato was looking at the floor with an unreadable expression.

"Hayato, you just admitted it..." Masami said in a shocked manner.

"Wait, Ryuji. Did you say that Hayato and Kyoto had a fight and thats why there were two knifes?" Kirie asked.

"Yes, it took me this long to realise but that's the answer that i have came up with. So Hayato, anything to say?" I asked.

"N-no. You're correct..." He said softly.

Gasps were heard and a deep growl from Haruka indicated that she was going to pounce of the taller teen with in seconds.

"Im going to go over this incident one more time. Just so we get a clear picture of what happened." i said.

...

 **Climax reasoning:**

 _The incident happened earlier today. Due to our wrist bands we have been put on a clock where every so often we would all fall asleep to up for an hour but one person would live. This kept happening until someone died. That someone was Kyoto Sakumi. When we all went to sleep, Kyoto included, the killer pretended to fall asleep. Once sure of the fact that everyone was asleep, the killer took Kyoto and woke him up. The two engaged in a dual, using knifes from the kitchen. The fight ensued from the first to the second and then the third floor. In the rec room, the killer landed a hit, a stab in the gut. Now bleeding out, Kyoto tried to get away but the killer came up behind him and slit his throat, killing him. Having some time left, the killer quickly got their tool kit and unscrewed the vent to allow access in order to shove Kyoto's body in the vent for us to find later. Once that was done, they quickly went to the restaurant to lay down, pretend to be asleep as we were._

 _Isn't that right Hayato Kimura!_

 **Climax end:**

"Oh ho ho! It seems that this case just came to a close. If you guys are ready, cast your votes!" Monokuma said and...

...

...

...

DING DING DING

 _..._

 ** _HAYATO KIMURA - GUILTY!_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Correct! Well done peeps! The killer behind this surprising turn of events was indeed Hayato Kimura!" Monokuma announced.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Haruka yelled, walking up to the boy.

"We did it for you guys-" He said before.

 _FWAT!_

Everyone was surprised to say the least, Haruka slapped Hayato so hard across the face that everyone could feel it.

"I'm going to say something that i will only say once. Hayato Kimura you are a murdering bastard!" Haruka said, grabbing his collar.

"Haruka stop it!" I yelled, Holding her back.

"NO! This Bastard killed him... H-he killed..." Haruka whimpered.

"Hayato, could you please explain your actions?" Masami asked.

"... We both agreed, right after the first sleeping period, that we couldn't allow you guys to die... So we came up with a plan. Which ever one is awake next will wake up the other and we would fight to the death... A-and i came out alive." Hayato explained.

"So, you guys fought to the death to save us?" Hanako asked to which Hayato nodded.

"So, like, did you want to get caught? Like if you won and we all died, your plan would be pointless right?" Midori asked.

"Well, 50/50 really. i wanted to get away like anyone would but, i knew that i shouldn't be able to at the cost of someone's life." Hayato explained.

"Hayato..." Kirie said softly.

"But... You guys were wrong about one thing..." Hayato said.

"What was that?" Naoki asked.

"Well, we found two knifes right, and both had blood on them..." He said.

"Wait, so-" I said before he lifted his shirt to reveal a bandage on his torso.

"Its not a fatal wound but it still hurts." Hayato said with a sad look.

"...why... I-i could be pregnant for all we know..." Haurka said.

"EHHHH?!"

"Well, we didn't use protection... But, if i am, the baby will not have a dad!" Haruka said though streams of tears, which caused Hayato to look at her with astonishment.

"I-i-"

"NO! Don't say anything more... Im done..." Haruka said.

"Haruka..." I said as she walked away.

"Oh no! Don't leave! We still need to get to the punishment." Monokuma shouted.

"..."

"Ahem! Ok i've prepared for a very special punishment for Hayato Kimura, the Super highschool level Ornithologist ! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma cheered.

"Im sorry everyone... Please don't kill anyone else... No more needless death..." Hayato said, a lone tear rolling down his face.

...

...

...

 **HAYATO KIMURA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Hayato stood on top of a building, looking pale. He looked down off the edge of the building and stumbled back after seeing how high he was. He then started to hear the sound of chains rattling and then he looked behind him and saw a bird cage rising from the floor which was containing 20+ crows._

 _..._

 **BIRD FOOD.**

 **HAYATO KIMURA-EXECUTED!**

 _Suddenly the birdcage opened, to that Hayato looked petrified and stumbled back. The crows flew out like fighter jets, right at Hayato, who was cowering in fear and the crows all flew around him, biting his flesh and eating it. Fingers were getting bit off and even his right eye got plucked out. All through this, Hayato was screaming in agony. And then one wring step and he fell off the building, the crows flying away. Hayato looked at the floor once more and then SPLAT! Blood erupted from his body when his body made impact with the floor. The crows then flew back to his corps and ate the remains of his body._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Woohoo! Wow gory! Well, that will give you guys nightmares right?" Monokuma said, jumping for joy.

"You Fuck!" Naoki shouted.

"Alright you bastard, when is this over?" I shouted, trying to get the images of my former friends death out of my head.

"Oh? I dunno... Soon maybe?" Monokuma said as he left the scene.

...

"Haruka..." Tomoyo said, putting a hand on the plastic surgeon's shoulder.

"I-im fine. Couldn't be better..." Haruka said, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Lets make a promise, Never to kill again. Everyone!" Masami said, putting her palm out.

"Yeah! No more killing!" I said, and put my palm on hers, Tomoyo followed suit, then Naoki, Kirie, Hanako, Midori. "Haruka?" I said.

She wiped a tear away and smiled but a sad smile. "Yeah..." And then she put her hand in.

"NO MORE KILLING!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:** **Rebuild and remember:**

 ** _END_**

 ** _REMAINING STUDENTS: 8_**

 **Kuro Hinori: DEAD**

 **Noire Yumichika: DEAD**

 **Michi Kurosawa: DEAD**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura: DEAD**

 **Hanako Inoue:** **ALIVE**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido: ALIVE**

 **Yua Ide: DEAD**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu: DEAD**

 **Masanori Akiyama: DEAD**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi: DEAD**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato: DEAD**

 **Midori Ishikawa: ALIVE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 5 New despair Pt1

**Note: Thank you guys for the support this far! Chapter 5 is gonna start and great thing are to come! As for The character that i hope survives DR3 future arc, it has to be both Ryota and Miaya. No spoilers though please! the dub starts at a few hours anyway, literally two hours after my birthday finishes which is the 10th and it starts on the 11th XD. Other than that, lets get started!**

 **(Just for shits and gigs, intro for this much anticipated chapter) Danganronpa 3 end of hopes peak OP 1 future (nightcore)**

 **Chapter 5: New despair Pt1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It has been a day since the 4th trial finished. While the surviving students have not fully recovered by the grotesque events that have transpired. Kyoto being the victim, getting stabbed and his throat slit by the killer. Haruka was still shaken up by the experience but she decided to put it behind her for the benefit of the others. As of now, they were determined to get out of here, Alive. No more death. Currently, the students that remained were in the Cafeteria, though with gloomy faces. It would seem they still haven't gotten over the sacrifice the two latest students that died made.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! Kyoto and Hayato wouldn't want us to be like this, They would want us to live our lives to the fullest!" Hanako beamed.

"(sigh) I know that already... But still, you're right, lets just all get out of this funk and try our hardest to escape this shit hole!" Midori said, looking determind.

"Yes! Of course! We will escape, for our lost comrades and friends!" Naoki shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"And kick the masterminds ass?" Ryuji asked.

"And kick their ass to mars." Naoki confirmed.

"Then count me in!" Ryuji said with a new resolve!

"Can't back down i guess, so why not?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Masami and Kirie both said.

"For Kyoto, i will get out of here. And make him proud!" Haruka said.

"Will you make him proud by never peeking on the guys when they are in the shower or in the toilet again?" Kirie asked.

"Not a freaking chance!" Haruka almost yelled.

"You did what!?" Ryuji and Naoki shouted.

"... Oh wha wha wha?! I-i never said anything. Really... You guys wouldn't hurt such a cutey would you?" Haruka said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, we wont... But she will." Naoki said, turning slightly and pointing to Tomoyo whose eyes were glowing red in fury.

" **You MoLestEd My BoYFRiEnd?! HaruKa SaIMON, You wIlL Be PunIsheD!** " Tomoyo said with a demented voice and lunged at Haruka who started to run away.

"Aghhh! MONSTER! Get away from me! Hey look a stripper. AGH! No stoooop!" Haruka yelled after being chased and beaten by a fury ridden Tomo.

"That escalated quickly..." Midori stated.

"Hehe! She looks like she's enjoying the punishment, Masochistic Haruka..." Hanako chimed.

"Did some one say punishment?!" Monokuma said, suddenly appearing.

"What the?" Naoki said, " Hey, what do you want buddy bear?"

"OH HO! Well Mr Monokuma has a little presy! The 5th floor! But that will be opened up tomorrow at 9am, so have a blast!" Monokuma said and dissapeared.

"Well shit, looks like a whole new world will be open to us." Masami said with a groan.

"Well, we might as well check it out, there might be a way out you know?" Kirie said.

"Okay, as soon as it unlocks lets investigate!" Tomoyo said.

"Right!"

...

" _Ho ho ho, it's 10PM. So get your butts to bed alright? I'm exhausted from vomiting stars and rainbows for watching your 'lets get outta here' crap, Anyway. Bed time!" Monokuma said through the microphone._

 _..._

While the night time announcement had been announced, or protagonist decided to look around more, more notably, the medical room. It had been the peak of curiosity for Ryuji for quite a while. While not actually investigating the room, he has been in there, battling between life and death.

"Hm, blood packs? They still haven't re-filled the fridge yet..." He said, closing said fridge. He then looked to the left and saw a set of shelves. Only problem was, he was too small to reach...

"...(Sigh) where's the stool?..."

After quickly getting the stool, Ryuji finally got to see what was on the shelf. And that were a bunch of plastic containers and a photograph with the former principle, Jin Kirigiri and a young woman around 17 years old. She wore the Hope's peak uniform and had greyish hair that was short but wavy and her bangs covered her left eye, she wore a purple medical mask and had purple eyes.

"Who's that?" Ryuji asked and then he read the description on the bottom of the photo. "Jin Kirigiri and Seiko Kimura, the SHSL Pharmacist. This young woman had exceptional talent for her age and created many drugs for medical use and saved billions."

"Seiko Kimura?" Ryuji echoed the name. "This student was a part of class 76 of hope's peak."

Thats interesting. After that, he reached for one of the plastic containers that were on the shelf and looked at the label. "Strength enhancing drug, use only when in tight situations." "Really? It can do that? But isn't that like steroids?" He asked himself. "When you consume 5 tablets simultaneously, the appearance of the consumer will change drastically, such as eye colour changing to more of a serpent like. Also, the physical build of the consumer will grow twice as large, Hair will grow longer and nails and teeth will sharpen. Not only that, you will also have an extremely high regeneration rate, from small cuts to lost limbs will grow within moments but major organs and eyes will not. These effects will end after 90 minuets."

"So what, if i take 5 of these, i will go super syain? Like goku?" Ryuji asked himself. "I can also get my arm back... No! Only for emergencies only, Ill keep it though."

"Ryuji? What are you doing here?" A voice said to which Ryuji turned to look at and then blushed. It was Tomoyo in a night shirt and pyjama shorts, looking sleepy. "Hey, you're not planning to take any drugs are you?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"N-no! Of course not! Actually im offended by that accusation." The voice actor said dramatically, tuning his head and pouting.

"Sorry, sorry, but why are you up? And here of all places." Tomoyo asked, looking around.

"Well, i just realised, the only time i was in here was when i was injured, i never actually investigated this room." Ryuji replied.

"Fair, enough. Anyway, its getting late and we need to investigate the next floor as much as possible tomorrow." Tomoyo said, holding her hand out and smiling.

"Hmph, Yeah sure thing." Ryuji said and took her hand. But he had stuffed the plastic container in this hoodie's pocket.

...

Walking down the hallway, Ryuji and Tomoyo found a familiar someone lurking down the halls.

"Haruka?" Ryuji said.

"What are you doing up?" Tomoyo said, cutting the boy off.

"Eh?!" Haruka exclaimed, turning around quickly. "Oh! Phew! I thought you were Monokuma for a sec- You two are walking hand in hand... DID YOU DO IT?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"DO WHAT!?" They yelled, good thing the walls were soundproof.

"Ow, ow, ow, that was loud..." Haruka said softly while covering her ears.

"You were loud too, anyway what did you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"I meant..." She got closer and whispered. "Intercor-"

 _POW!_

"Ahhh! That really hurt Tomo, why did you do thaaaat?!" Haruka cried, holding a giant bump on her head and wiping the blood out of her vision.

Tomoyo as fuming but was blushing furiously with a steaming fist.

" _#StopHarukaabuse"_ Ryuji thought.

"Haruka, go to bed NOW!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Y-yes master!" Haruka shouted and ran into her room on the other side of the hallway.

"I didn't know you tamed Haruka?" Ryuji remarked with a smirk.

"It's all about discipline... Anyway." Tomoyo the turned to Ryuji and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Ryu." She said with a big smile and went into her room.

"Oh Tomo... Welp better go to sleep..."

...

...

...

 **To be continued.**


	27. Chapter 5 New despair Pt2

**Note: I have to announce that the deadly life will be coming quicker than expected. The reason for this is because there is a lot that follows after it, and it happens before Chapter 6. And i really want to get the juicy parts, though i will include the mandatory things such as a bit of comedy and the trial etc.**

 **And also, if you guys were wondering about the timeline where this takes place, Basically its set in 2017 and in an AU where the future arc happens in 2018 instead of in 2013 or whenever DR2 finishes, if that makes sense.**

 **Chapter 5: New despair Pt2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"Big bro! Please help me! Big brother!"_

 _"K-kaguya! I'm coming! Just hold on!"_

 _"Big brother Ryuji HELP!"_

 _..._

"KAGUYA!" Ryuji shouted, waking up from a nightmare, sweating a little. "Damn..." He said covering his artificial eye.

...

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Hey guys! It 7am, which means... Another day of you're killing school life! Now, i want to say this... There is a whole new world out there, go hog wild! Floor 5 is opening in less than two hours!"_

 _..._

"So another day, another day of this shitty place..." Tomoyo remarked, walking with Masami.

"Yeah, but all we can do is do our best! We can get outta here and see our families and find new dinosaur bones!" Masami said, with her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Yeah sure." Tomoyo said with a small laugh.

The two girls then saw a lawyer who they knew to be Naoki.

"Hey Naoki." Masami greeted.

"Hm? Oh hey you two, have a nice sleep?" Naoki said, waving at the duo.

"Eh, kinda. It still is a pain to sleep in this place." Masami admitted.

"Heh, yeah it is, but go in the Cafeteria at you're own peril..." Naoki warned, putting his index finger out, to show seriousness.

"W-why?" Kirie asked, walking towards them. "I-Is there something in there?!" Kirie asked, and exclaimed.

"Well, yes and no..." Naoki said, awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo deadpanned.

"Well, you know when people get all groggy when they have not got enough sleep?" Naoki said.

"Yes~" Masami said, in a way for him to continue.

"...THAT PERSON IS RYUJI!" Naoki shouted, louder than needed.

"Point?" Masami said, tilting her head.

"Like i said, he's a monster! As soon as i walked in he was mouthing off and even threw a drink at me, only for asking what he was doing!" Naoki shouted, waving his arms around, frantically. "Oh. They already left..."

...

Cafeteria:

After that exagerated rant by Naoki, Masami and Tomoyo proceeded to the cafeteria to see a very tired Ryu... He looked like he was gonna pass out in seconds, rings under his eyes and everything. Hell, his Ahoge was drooping! It was that bad!

"H-hey Ryu, have a nice sleep?" Masami cooed only to be shot a glare.

"(sigh) Sorry... but no, nightmare..." Ryuji sighed out.

"Huh?! Again?" Masami exclaimed.

"I dont think that motive is back." Kirie deadpanned.

"Kirie, again!" Masami exclaimed.

"What?"

"You can't just appear like that!" She exclaimed.

"A-anyway, Ryuji. What was your dream about?" Tomoyo said, sitting next to him.

"Kags..."

"Who?" Kirie asked.

"My little sister, Kaguya. I dreamed about her being killed, and i was too late to save her..." Ryuji said solemnly.

"But... that's just a dream, Don't be so hung up about it." Tomoyo said, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, i know but... bah! Its just the big protective brother in me that worries... Is she okay, is Nagisa okay... I dont know..."

"...Have hope..." Tomoyo muttered.

"Huh?" Ryuji asked.

"I said have hope. Hope that they will be okay, hope that once we get out of here, you will be reunited with them." Tomoyo said, petting his head.

"Yeah..." He said with a small smile.

"Hey lover lots, its coming up to 9am, the doors are gonna open soon." Midori said, walking into the room.

"As they say, 'its a whole new world~'" Haruka sung.

"Alright! Lets go!" Naoki shouted.

...

As the gates to the fifth floor opens, a new world is now opened to them.

"Haha! So this will be the final time you guys will be waiting for a new floor to be opened up, since this this the final floor." Monokuma said, waltzing up to them.

"Final floor huh..." Kirie muttered. "Hey, lets hope there will be something here then!"

"Yeah! Man, i have high hopes for this floor!" Hanako shouted and ran up the new set of stairs.

"Well, we can't lets her have all the fun, lets go!" Naoki shouted.

...

5th floor:

"So this is the 5th floor... Kinda has a different feel to it. It definetly has a Japanese feel to it." Ryuji said to himself.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W-was that a scream!?" Naoki shouted from one of the classrooms.

"That was definetly Kirie!" Midori stated.

"Where was she?" Masami asked.

"The sound came from the right, lets go!" Ryuji ordered.

So the survivors ran towards the distressed Kirie who had let out a scream of assumed terror. They had found said girl passed out and she was outside a classroom.

"I-its okay, she just passed out." Haruka said, holding her arm where her pulse was.

"Well i know why she passes out." Midori said.

"What, why?!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Look in there." Midori said, pointing at the classroom door that was slightly open, the others peeked inside, not expecting a flowery meadow just by how bad the stench was and when they looked, they instantly regretted it. Inside the classroom was a blood soaked massacre site.

"Holy fucking Ace attorney!" Naoki yelled in fright.

"Jesus... What the hell happened?!" Ryuji said, holding his nose due to the stench.

"Oh ho ho! So you guys found it! This is a despairing sight to behold! Especially when it was seen in real time Like... around 6 years ago." Monokuma chimed.

"Wait a sec, that was when the tragedy started." Masami said.

"Yeah, yeah, Junko Enoshima did some nasty things in here... Bwahaha! Of course, i never really cared for that!" Monokuma chuckled out.

"Never mind that! What DID she do in here?!" Midori half yelled.

"Why would that be necessary? You can clearly see what went on in here... Just a bunch of violence! Oh and slaughter! Shouldn't for get that now right, pudden?" Monokuma said nonchalantly.

"Pudden?" Midori said, baffeled.

"Then, shoo! We don't need you buddy bear!" Masami said.

"Party Pooper... No cake for you..." Monokuma said, walking off.

"Knowing him, the cake would be drugged." Hanako remarked.

"Yeah... Anyway, i saw a Shinto shrine on this floor, should we check that next." Haruka said.

"Well some of us can, the others can check other rooms." Tomoyo said.

"Hm?" Hanako hummed in confusion and tilting her head to the side.

"Well, its to cover more ground..." Tomoyo said, sounding like she was expecting the others to understand her meaning.

"...Oh hmhmh... I get it, come on Naoki and Hanako, we will check the other classrooms, Masami, Midori and Kirie when she wakes up will search the shine more thoroughly, Ryuji and Tomoyo can search the garden area." Haruka said, while giggling slightly.

And so in their instructed teams, they left, With Midori kind of dragging Kirie along while she was passed out from the sight of blood.

"What was that about?" Ryuji asked the silver haired girl.

"Im guessing she was just having a perverted fantasy. Y'know, about us getting all frisky with each other." Tomoyo said, a matter-of-factly.

"Uhh- ugh! Why is she so perverted!" Ryuji half yelled in frustration.

"I don't know, Kyoto didn't care much about it though..." Tomoyo said.

"Why did Kyoto do what he did though?" Ryuji asked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

Flashback:

 _"I was in my room." Kyoto said._

 _"I was in his room too, we done the deed." She said in a loud whisper._

 _"Fucking WHAT?!" Naoki exclaimed._

 _"She's not lying..." Kyoto said._

 _"Okay... The fuck?" Hanako deadpanned._

Flashback end:

"There is a saying you know 'Don't stick your dick in crazy' so why?" Ryuji said, in a thinking pose.

"I guess... it was a mutual feeling. They both wanted it, and they both have the hots for each other." Tomoyo answered.

"Hehe, he really was honorable wasn't he..." Ryuji muttered, thinking of the goth.

"Don't get down, we still can live on for him, like Haruka was doing." Tomoyo said, holding his hand.

"Yeah! Anyway, to the garden."

...

Cafeteria:

"So everyone, what did you find?" Naoki asked.

"Well for starters, there was no other floors, just like Monokuma said." Kirie informed.

"Yeah, i assumed as much, Haruka, was there any other things in the classrooms?" Naoki asked.

"No, not really but there was a room, it was like a freezer. The thing is, it's actually a morgue." Haruka revealed.

"Wait, a morgue!? In a school?!" Midori exclaimed.

"It's not that hard to imagine. This school is for talented people, so if there was the SHSL Coroner, that would make sense if there was a morgue." Ryuji explained.

"True. But that not the only thing, the freezers were 'occupied'." Masami said.

"What do you mean?" Kirie asked.

"Simple, those of us who died are stored there." Haruka said.

"Huh!?" Kirie screeched in fear. "I-im never going in there!"

"You don't have to, instead there is the garden, it was very nice actually, fitting for a picnic at some point i would say." Tomoyo said.

"Oh oh Yes! Lets do that!" Hanako yelled.

"That would be nice actually." Naoki said.

"Yeah, then lets do it. Tomorrow then?" Midori said.

"Yes!"

 **To be continued**


	28. Chapter 5 New despair Pt3

**Note: BOOM! Another chapter for you guys! Two in a week and more to come. This chapter was fun to wright so Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: New despair Pt3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Rise and shine everyone, Meet at the gymnasium at 8:00 am for a movie! You guys wouldn't ditch would you, of course not. This movie is Oscar worthy so, look forward to it!"_

 _..._

"Ugh! A movie? Really, why a movie..." Naoki said, sitting at the table with the rest of the group, eating a piece of toast.

"E-easy there Naoki, you're eating with your mouth open." Kirie said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but this- this can't be good right?" Naoki said.

"It's probably a motive." Midori answered.

"Shit..." Ryuji spat.

"Its a movie so what would that be? A-and how could that be the motive?" Hanako asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tomoyo said, looking at the floor.

"Hehehe, i hope it's porn..." Haruka said with a pervy grin.

"Ew, no." Kirie seethed. "I'd be dead before i would watch something so putrid."

"Uwah!? Kirie! It's healthy to be in tune with your sexual desires!" Haruka encouraged.

"Im pretty sure it is not healthy to be thinking of having a boy's cock in your mouth!" Kirie yelled, blushing.

"I prefer 'Big throbbing chalk' myself." Haruka said, pointing a finger up. "It sounds more, 'Erotic'".

"HARUKA! Midori shouted. "What do you mean by 'big throbbing chalk'? I don't get it."

 _POW!_

"ugh..." Haruka moaned in a pained daze.

"Dammit what was that for!" Midori yelled, blood spewing out of her head like a fountain.

"Your conversation is to perverse!" Tomoyo yelled.

"What's perverse?!" Midori yelled back.

"Oh my GOD!" Tomoyo yelled in exasperation.

"Lets go." Ryuji whispered to those who weren't in the conversation.

Gymnasium:

So, the group made their way to the gym, just as Monokuma instructed them to do. Only the bear wasn't there.

"Okay, okay. Where is Monotrash?" Midori half yelled in frustration.

"It's not like him to be late for an announcement..." Tomoyo muttered to herself.

"Oh! Oh yeah hi! I'm... here! Man this TV is heavy...phew!" Monokuma said, dragging a 50 by 40 inch flat screen TV.

"A-are we watching a porno! Awww yeah ACK!" Haruka cheered before a hand chop was made to the back of her neck.

"Time out..." Naoki said in frustration.

"Before we begin, i would like to ask you, do you know how the tragedy started?" Monokuma asked.

"Simple, A boy named umm... Hajime Hinata enlisted for a program called the Izuru Kamukura project. Junko Enoshima and her twin, Mukuro Ikusaba, the two original SHSL despairs, influenced Izuru and made him along with around 14 student council members participate in the first... ever ... killing game... Wait a sec." Ryuji explained.

"Hehe, yes, that is what happened in the room on the fifth floor... Anyway,Take a seat and ON WITH THE MOVIE!" Monokuma yelled.

...

And so, the students watched a montage of the events that had happened in that killing game. Students killing each other mercilessly, It was like the hunger games mixed with battle royal. Swords, knifes, guns, spears, shovels and even chainsaws. those students truly knew what despair feels like... Only two students lived through that killing game, A boy named Soshun Murasame, who only got away with brain damage and Izuru Himself...

"WOWZA! That was a great movie! 10/10!" Monokuma chimed.

"W-what the..." Tomoyo muttered.

"What did we just..." Masami muttered.

"Watch." Naoki finished Masami's sentence. They were just shocked and disgusted.

"What? No witty come back?" Monokuma taunted.

"Hey, Mono, what was the point in watching this?" Hanako asked.

"Dammit Hanako, you shouldn't have asked." Midori cursed.

"Oh ho! Now isn't that the question of the day! Your motive if you would please."

And then the TV screen turned on again and it looked to be a live camera feed. When the camera focused they saw it, and immediately shook with fear.

"These are the participants of the slaughter game! Bwahaha!" Monokuma laughed his horrific laugh as they stared at the screen with the names of the participants.

List of participants.

Koharu Kenshi (Naoki Kenshi's sister)

Kaguya Shido (Ryuji Shido's sister)

Kuroneko Chino (Tomoyo Chino's twin sister)

Tara (Kirie's tarantula)

Akeno Yuuki (Masami's best friend)

Daichi Toro (Haruka's favorite porn star)

Goro Ishikawa (Midori's Dad)

Sunako Ozaki (Hanako's best friend)

deceased classmates friends and family are included as well.

...

"Oh my god..." Midori said, stunned.

"Oh crap! So that's where Tara scampered off to!" Kirie yelled, at the screen.

"Akeno! No!" Masami yelled.

"Kags..." Ryuji muttered.

Then the screen started to show live feeds from jail cells, with people, or more acuratly their friends and family. And a tarantula and a porn star in Kirie and Haruka's case.

"Okay you sick twisted fuck nugget, What is my little sister doing there!" Naoki yelled, pointing to the screen.

"Rude boy, you see, your friends and family are gonna slaughter each other! Just like those student council members did." Monokuma sung.

"WHAT?!"

"Ow, bears have sensitive hearing y'know!" Monokuma yelled, covering his ears. " like i said, they are gonna kill each other like in a battle royal game!"

"Why would they kill each other?" Haruka asked.

"Because I'm gonna give them a motive as well. And that will be you guys. Your killing game is their motive. Families and friends want to help the ones that care about right? So they have to kill each other... And you guys will be the same, their game is your motive, as I said before." Monokuma explained.

"That's disgusting!" Hanako yelled.

"DAMN RIGHT ITS DISGUSTING! Why... They...the students that have passed away, our friends... Have been through enough... Us too... WHY THE HELL SHOULD OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS SUFFER?!" Ryuji shouted with teary eyes.

"Why? Hmm, I guess my pay off, IS YOUR DESPAIR..." Monokuma sinisterly stated.

"I really wanna hit you. Really bad right now..." Ryuji muttered.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll just send your sister a body bag with your body in it." Monokuma plainly said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, that's why I can't fucking hit you... They need me, and I will get them back! I won't die until I see them safe and out of your grubby paws!" Ryuji said, standing up straight.

"Ugh, umm. Ugh! What is this? Oh right i feel nauseous! Your speech makes me wanna puke sunshine and rainbows!" Monokuma said, red faced.

"Personally, i thought that speech was quite elegant. I have the same resolve." Naomi said.

"Yeah well whatever, doesn't matter, the slaughter fest will start in 23 hours and 56 minuets. If you want everyone to live, I suggest you start a killing!" Monokuma said, disappearing in through the floor.

...

"Bogus... Why, isn't it enough that were suffering? Why do they?" Hanako moped.

"We can get them beck, nobody will be harmed." Ryuji reassured.

"How could you think that?! i-It's not like i don't wanna believe you or anything but... How, it's literally impossible, you saw for yourself, there is NO WAY OUT! How are we gonna even save them, when we can't even get out of this shitty school!?" Kirie screamed.

But her question was left unanswered, they didn't know...

"Thought so..." Kirie said sadly.

"So, are we gonna have a picnic or not?" Midori asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Tomoyo said.

"Are we really gonna have a picnic now?" Haruka asked.

"We need to be in higher spirits, otherwise whats the point? We need resolve and that comes on hopeful thinking." Tomoyo explained.

"I see your point." Hanako said. "Yeah. Lets do it!"

"Alright, but who will do what?" Midori asked.

"Hm... Me, Kirie and Hanako can organise the garden, Naoki and Midori can cook and Masami and Ryuji can sort out drinks, sound okay?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes!"

...

"So Ryuji, How's your relationship going with Tomo?" Masami asked, carrying a box of water bottles.

"Great, She's wonderful! Honestly im really lucky." Ryuji said with a big grin while carrying bottles of coke.

"Haha! Now i know what Haruka teases you two a lot. You two are so precious~" Masami said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh no, here are two Haruka's now. It must be the apocalypse!" Ryuji said in a monotone voice.

"The apocalypse already came and went." Masami countered.

"Yeah whatever... But really, she's my rock... I-i don't know what i would do with out her..." Ryuji said.

"Teh, you don't have to worry bout that. You guys will be fine!" Masami said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, your right." Ryuji said with a small smile.

...

Garden-5th floor.

So, the students started their picnic. They were all sat in a circle and started eating bentos and sushi. As for drinks, They either had coke or just water. They were all by that giant oversized flower that looked like something out of Jumunji, all were laughing happily.

"Hey, hey! Pour us another coke!" Masami cheerfully asked Naoki.

"Yeah sure thing." Naoki said, laughing at Masami's tone.

"Another!" Midori shouted, having finished her bento.

"Eh?! You finished already!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Yeah i did, now shudup and give me another one!" Midori shouted.

"We dont have another one." Haruka said with a giggle.

"Tsh, cheap asses." Midori pouted.

"Hey, hey. You and i were the ones to make them, Remember?" Naoki said.

"...oh." Midori said and blushed.

"So, guys, what should we play? Hide and seek, Tag or maybe, kiss chase!" Hanako suggested.

"Kiss chase!" Haruka yelled.

"Kiss chase is i-" Hanako said before.

 _Click_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Huh?" Ryuji said.

"What the hell?!"

"Um, guys what is this?"

It was sudden. Nobody expected it.

A blackout.

"Okay, everyone, calm down. We need to stay calm!"

"Oooo, is someone getting frisky with me~"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!"

 _'What's going on, is someone-'_

 _Pow!_

"Agh!" Ryuji graoned in pain as something smashed right into the right side of his face

"Is someone hurt, i heard someone fall on the floor."

 _Screech_

"What was that noise?"

"I-im freaking out!"

"Guys, is someone-"

 _Spshhh!_

 _Thump_

"Uhh, what was that!?"

"How the hell should we know!?"

 _Screech_

"That noise again?!"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Okay, where are the lights?"

 _Click_

...

"Ahh! The lights are back on..." Haruka said in relief.

"Ryuji!" Tomoyo yelled in worry as he was on the floor with blood seeping through the right side of his mouth.

"Hang on..." Haruka said, kneeling on the ground checking his pulse. "Heh, he's fine, only knocked out"

"Something happened." Tomoyo said.

"Uhh, guys, tell me im dreaming..." Naoki said.

"Wha-?" Haruka said before her pupils dilated tenfold as did the others.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _"Corps alert guys! Investigation will commence in 1 hour and 15 minuets!"_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirie screamed.

On the floor, next to a hose that was spit in half, washing the blood towards the survivors, body spread out with a pickax stabbed right into the heart and eyes wide open with horror written all over them with tears that stained their face. It was Hanako Inoue...

 **To be continued**


	29. Chapter 5 New despair Pt4

**Note: Almost there everyone, almost at 100 comments! Thats amazing, thank you for the support! And now with the investigation!**

 **Chapter 5: New despair Pt4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Ost: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Rebellion - Take your hands)**

 _"Hanako! Hey, there you are!" A girl asked, She was a short girl with long blond hair and meadow Green eyes._

 _"Sunako? Whats up?" Hanako asked, Sitting in an alleyway out side a nightclub._

 _"You've been gone for a while now. That couple that you got together are really hitting it off." Sunako said, cheerfully._

 _"Hm? Oh yeah. Thats what im here for..." Hanako said, halfheartedly._

 _"...You don't seem too happy... What's the matter." Sunako said, sitting by her best friend._

 _"(Sigh) It's embarissing to say but... Well im quite the matchmaker right? I've been accepted into the new Hopes peak in their 2nd class as a sophomore Like 15 other talented people... But well, I just don't think i will be up to their level, i just set people up on dates... And when im there, i just want to find a boy that i actually like and would love to just set up a date for myself and my date for once, rather than others. You get what im saying." Hanako explained._

 _"Yeah, i get what you're saying. But im sure you will find a great guy and go on dates, get an apartment, Get married. Hell, Maybe even have a kid... What im trying to say is, You are a beautiful girl Hanako. And im sure, No. I'M CERTAIN that you will find a great guy... and don't even start with that depressing crap! You are talented enough to get into that school! You are talented and dont forget it!" Sunako encouraged._

 _"Wow, Sunako... Thank you..." Hanako said wiping a stray tear away._

 _"Don't mention it... Hey do you want this sandwich?" Suako said, handing the sandwich._

 _"(Gasp) Sunako... (Sniff) You have taught me what friendship really means... (chomp) And its delicious!" Hanako said, crying comically._

...

...

...

"Ahh! The lights are back on..." Haruka said in relief.

"Ryuji!" Tomoyo yelled in worry as he was on the floor with blood seeping through the right side of his mouth.

"Hang on..." Haruka said, kneeling on the ground checking his pulse. "Heh, he's fine, only knocked out"

"Something happened." Tomoyo said.

"Uhh, guys, tell me im dreaming..." Naoki said.

"Wha-?" Haruka said before her pupils dilated tenfold as did the others.

Ding dong ding dong

 _"Corps alert guys! Investigation will commence in 1 hour and 15 minuets!"_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirie screamed.

On the floor, next to a hose that was spit in half, washing the blood towards the survivors, body spread out with a pickax stabbed right into the heart and eyes wide open with horror written all over them with tears that stained their face. It was Hanako Inoue...

 **(Ost: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Rebellion - Take your hands):End**

 **Deadly life:**

"Oh my god! Hanako!" Masami yelled.

"Is she okay?" Kirie asked.

"No, she very much isn't! Look for yourself!" Midori said.

"Uh, no. No no no, Nope. Never. There is blood and im not having a look." Kirie said, firmly looking away.

"Well, she's... dead..." Midori solemnly said.

"Ouch! Someone Did a thing! Poor Hanako, but to save everyone, She had to get AXED from the show! Bwahahaha!" Monokuma said, randomly appearing from behind Kirie.

"Monokuma! That was awful!" Naoki yelled.

"Missing the point Naoki, You are here to tell us something right? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Simple, This up coming class trial is the Final class trial! Which means you guys can go free after this!" Monokuma said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Midori asked, very surprised like the rest.

"Yes! Of course!" Monokuma said, cheerfully.

"Thats definetly suspicious..." Tomoyo said.

"Gasp! How am I suspicious?" Monokuma asked, dramatically.

"It's you, need we say more." Masami deadpanned.

"Well, whatever, Trail starts in 50 Minuets, get cracking!" Monokuma said, waddling off.

 **Investigation! Final trial!**

"So this is the Monokuma file then..." Tomoyo said looking at her electro ID.

 **Monokuma file 5:**

 **Name: Hanako Inoue**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **SHSL: Matchmaker**

 **D.O.B: February 14th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 5'6 ft**

 **Weight: 50 kg**

 **Time of death: 4:05PM**

 **Cause of death: Blood loss due to her heart being pierced by a large pickax**

 **She was found dead on the floor in the garden.**

...

...

...

"Okay, lets do this, Tomoyo, try to wake Ryuji up, Okay? I'll tend to his bleeding lip in just a minuet." Haruka said.

"Yeah, of course." Tomoyo said, Trying to shake the boy to wake up. "Hey, Ryuji. Come on!"

Slowly opening his eyes, he felt a sudden sharp pain run through his head like a knife being stabbed right though his forehead.

"Oww, ugh i feel like i was hit with a brick... Tomo? W-what happened?" Ryuji asked.

"Okay, you're alright... Look, another trial is being held, we need your help to investigate." Tomoyo said.

"WHAT!? A trial? W-who died?!" Ryuji yelled, shooting up into a sitting position.

Tomoyo gestured over to the body of their friend, Hanako. His eyes landed on her body and he was overcome with shock.

"H-H-HANAKO?! N-no! Why!?" Ryuji yelled in surprise and sadness.

"...Come on, we need to do this, this will be the last class trial after all." Tomoyo said.

"What?! Really... But Hanako WAS killed right, that mean that one of us wont get out..." Ryuji said solemnly.

"Yeah, we know... But now isn't the time to be thinking about that." Midori said, kneeling towards the two.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryuji said. "But, i have this wired taste in my mouth, Like iron."

"Oh right, Haruka, could you tend to his lip." Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, Masami. You are Familiar with this kind of tool, could you inspect it quick." Haruka said, walking over to the injured boy.

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

As Masami inspected the pickax, Haruka and Tomoyo questioned the boy who was hurt in the darkness.

"So, Ryuji, what happend?" Haruka said, opening a medical box.

"Well, it felt as if i was... Punched?" Ryuji said, honestly.

"You sure that happened? That might be Hanako's blood you got on your lip." Kirie said, looking skeptical.

To this comment, Haruka Wiped some blood from the entrance of the suspected wound on his lip and licked the blood on her finger.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Ryuji half yelled in surprise and covering his mouth.

"Did you just lick the blood?" Tomoyo asked, equally surprised.

"Just checking the wound is genuine, and it is." Haruka said, getting a handkerchief out of the box.

"What part of that required you to lick it?" Kirie asked.

"I dunno, i thought it was what detectives do." Haruka innocently responded.

"THEY REALLY DON'T!" Kirie, Ryuji and Tomoyo yelled to which Haruka shrugged innocently.

"Anyway, this will sting for a sec, so hold still..." Haruka said, dabbing a cloth over Ryuji's lip.

"What happened to you then Ryuji? Were you hit with something?" Midori asked.

"I-i dont know... Actually, i felt as if someone punched me in the face... Whoever did it must have been strong enough to knock me out with just one punch." Ryuji said.

"Someone hit you... You could have been in the way of where they were going perhaps?" Haruka asked herself.

"Nope, that cant be it." Masami refuted.

"Then what?" Kirie asked, confused by the ordeal.

"Because Ryuji was sitting where he was standing right now, and this pickax came for the shed. They are in completely different directions." Masami said.

"Yeah, we can tell that much given what happened in the back out." Naoki agreed.

"What exactly?" Ryuji asked.

Flashback:

 _Pow!_

 _"Agh!" Ryuji groaned in pain as something smashed right into the right side of his face_

 _"Is someone hurt? I heard someone fall on the floor."_

 _Screech_

 _"What was that noise?"_

 _"I-im freaking out!"_

 _"Guys, is someone-"_

 _Spshhh!_

 _Thump_

 _"Uhh, what was that!?"_

 _"How the hell should we know!?"_

 _Screech_

Flashback end:

"Those two screeching noises both happened before and after the splashing noise was heard. The screeching noise must have came from the shed while the splashing noise was Hanako's blood splattering." Naoki explained.

"That makes sense, but i have one question." Ryuji said.

"Shoot." Naoki responded.

"Well, since Hanako was struck and impaled by a pickax, wouldn't the person who did the deed get blood on them, or at least their hands?" Ryuji pointed out.

"I never even thought of that..." Naoki admitted, looking at his feet.

"Well i could think of something if it only the blood splatter only hit their hands." Ryuji said and knelt by the split hose that was spraying water. "This, they spayed the water over their hands to wash the blood off their hands, they only needed scissors or something to split the hose and wash off said blood..."

"That's quite the observation..." Tomoyo complemented.

"Careful Tomoyo, he might end up stealing your title away from you..." Haruka teased.

"Trust me, that wont happen." Tomoyo stated proudly.

"Yeah, im not as good as Tomo, trust me. I jut saw the hose and thought of the most logical conclusion. Thats is..." Ryuji said, blushing slightly.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

"Wait a second, why is that chime playing now?" Tomoyo asked.

And then those who were in the garden slowly looked up at the monitor, fearing the worst and only to see Monokuma's smug face.

 _"Oh right kids!"_

 **(OST: Dangaronpa- new world order)**

 _"Alright kids, its time. Yeah i know, i know... You thought there was more time to investigate... But im really on a tight schedule and well... who said it wasn't fun to have a challenge for your final class trial. You guys know where to go, now get your asses moving! We have the trial right frigging now!"_

...

"What..." Midori muttered.

"Wait now!? We barely did anything!" Masami yelled in anger.

"Well, my guess he doesnt want us getting out that easily, adding that up to the fact that we all want to get out quickly means we might rush our answer as well... (Sigh) Can't be helped though..." Tomoyo sadly stated.

"Well, lets just do our best, that's all we can do at this point." Ryuji said.

And they did as they were told, they all went to the first floor and went to the red door, waiting for the elevator to arrive and then they all boarded said elevator...

"Lets do our best everyone..." Ryuji said.

And they all nodded in agreement. Hanako Inoue, You will be avenged! TIME FOR THE LAST CLASS TRIAL!

 **...**

 **To be continued**


	30. Chapter 5 New despair Pt5

**Note: This is not the last chapter of Chapter 5, One more to go. Alos this is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: New despair Pt5**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ding dong ding dong**

"Wait a second, why is that chime playing now?" Tomoyo asked.

And then those who were in the garden slowly looked up at the monitor, fearing the worst and only to see Monokuma's smug face.

"Oh right kids!"

 **(OST: Dangaronpa- new world order)**

"Alright kids, its time. Yeah i know, i know... You thought there was more time to investigate... But im really on a tight schedule and well... who said it wasn't fun to have a challenge for your final class trial. You guys know where to go, now get your asses moving! We have the trial right frigging now!"

...

"What..." Midori muttered.

"Wait now!? We barely did anything!" Masami yelled in anger.

"Well, my guess he doesnt want us getting out that easily, adding that up to the fact that we all want to get out quickly means we might rush our answer as well... (Sigh) Can't be helped though..." Tomoyo sadly stated.

"Well, lets just do our best, that's all we can do at this point." i said with a determined resolve.

And we did as we were told, we all went to the first floor and went to the red door, the trial room. We stood there waiting for the elevator to arrive and then as soon as it arrived we all boarded said elevator...

"Lets do our best everyone..." i said.

And they all nodded in agreement. Hanako Inoue, The SHSL Matchmaker. You were such a nice, bubly and fun character to be around, You shared laughs, had dreams and loved and trusted everyone of us... But that trust was broken. Someone killed the poor girl... Hanako, You will be avenged! IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST CLASS TRIAL!

 **(OST: Danganronpa- new world order) END:**

...

 **CLASS TRIAL -IN SESSION!:**

"Wow class, Only 7 of you guys remain! Man o man! You kids really got this killing game over and done with fast... You kids sure are violent these days. I blame the internet and video games." Monokuma rambled.

"Yes, well whatever. We are here because one of us killed Poor Hanako Inoue. Whoever did it..." Haruka started off but was interrupted by-

"Look, Haruka. We need to focus. We need to start off somewhere, why not start with the motive." Naoki cut off the surgeon to which she mumbled something about Naoki being a "Kill joy".

"Agreed, The motive was the hostage situation. Being part of a Yakuza family, i know the most about this situation." Midori said.

"What do you mean by that?" Masami asked.

"Well, being from a Yakuza family. I have had my share of kidnappings and turns of being and retrieving a hostage. Therefore, a person who killed over a hostage has low moral and patience." Midori explained.

"Midori, Hate to break it to you and i also hate to be the one to say this, but the killers reason is very understandable, If your loved one was captured and had to be forced to kill others, you would do anything to save them." Tomoyo said.

"That is true, im just stating my opinion." Midori countered.

"What a waste of time..." I muttered. "Anyway, The killer must have access to the lighting system right? Did anyone check that?"

"I-i had a quick look." Kirie said.

"What did you see?" Haruka asked.

"Well, it was hooked up to a timer with the looks of things." Kirie said.

"A timer? Really?" Haruka questioned, very confused. "I would have thought it would have been something more complicated than that."

"Me too! But i did have a closer look at it. Basically it was set so that every 2 hours, the lights will switch off for 1 minuet and 30 seconds." Kirie exclaimed.

"So, whoever did this must have thought ahead... And must have been very smart." Tomoyo muttered to herself but everyone heard it.

"You could have done that Tomoyo." Midori said.

"What are you saying?" Tomoyo said, looking at the blond.

"Well..."

 _Flashback :_

 _"Are we really gonna have a picnic now?" Haruka asked._

 _"We need to be in higher spirits, otherwise whats the point? We need resolve and that comes on hopeful thinking." Tomoyo explained._

 _"I see your point." Hanako said. "Yeah. Lets do it!"_

 _"Alright, but who will do what?" Midori asked._

 _"Hm... Me, Kirie and Hanako can organise the garden, Naoki and Midori can cook and Masami and Ryuji can sort out drinks, sound okay?" Tomoyo said._

 _"Yes!"_

 _Flashback end:_

"So what you are saying is that im smart? Im flattered." Tomoyo joked.

"THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER TOMOYO! I'm saying you are smart enough yes, but im also saying that you gave yourself garden duty on purpose." Midori yelled in exasperation.

"And what gave you that conclusion?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, the other two people who were with you on that floor couldn't have done it. Kirie could have done something but she is scared of blood. And Hanako's the victim, the only option left is you!" Midori yelled.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

 _-_ Kirie's Account

...

"You are the only one on that floor that could have been able to do it!" Midori yelled.

"I didn't do it Midori." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Yeah, she couldnt have done it. I talked to someone who knows that fact!" Kirie said.

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" I shouted.

Argument end:

"What are you on about?" Midori asked.

"It was a small conversation, while walking to the elevator. Me and Kirie had a quick talk." I said.

 _Flashback :_

 _"So what did you want to talk to me about Ryuji?" Kirie asked._

 _"I just wanted to know, were you with Hanako and Tomoyo the whole duration of the preparation for the picnic?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, I kept an eye on the both of them. Truth be told, something didnt feel right, so i kept a close eye on the both of them. I guess that feeling was right..." Kirie said sadly._

 _"Thank you Kirie." I said putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"N-no problem!" She said happily._

 _Flashback end:_

"And that's what happened." i explained.

"Is that true Kirie?" Midori asked.

"Yeah..." Kirie said, nervously.

"Okay then... Sorry guys, i got carried away." Midori said.

"No, its fine, really." Masami reassured.

Haruka took this time to insert a new ship ahead. "Oooo, Ryu and Kiri sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S-"

 _POW!_

Almost. Tomoyo pounded her head with a fiery aura around her.

"OWOWOW!"

"SHUT IT PERVERT!" Tomoyo yelled in frustration and glared at me.

"Hey, i wasn't planning anything Tomo i swear, it was only a thank you!." I said, putting my hands up in a surrender pose. To which she puffed her cheeks in a huff.

"I forgive you..." She said.

"Love you~" I cooed.

"OFF TRACK! Anyway whoever did do it, couldn't have been in the garden. Right?" Midori said.

"Yes, but before that, i want to get something out of the clear before i set my suspicions in stride." Tomoyo said.

"Whats that?" Naoki asked.

"Ryuji." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were punched, correct?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, and it fucking hurt."

"Ryuji was punched and they were strong enough to knock him out with only one punch." Tomoyo said.

"They Naoki could have done it right? He's pretty strong." Haruka said.

NON-STOP DEBATE:

-Masami's account

...

"Why me!?" Naoki yelled.

"Like i said, you're strong, you could have pounded him straight out." Haruka said.

"Are you sure?" Masami asked.

"Why, you don't believe me? Naoki would have a reason to hurt him!" Haruka shouted.

"NO THAT'S FUCKING WRONG!" I Yelled.

Argument end:

"Masami's account should refute that statement." I announced.

"Me?" Masami said.

"Don't be so suprised. You told us, remember." i said with a chuckle.

 _Flashback :_

 _"Someone hit you... You could have been in the way of where they were going perhaps?" Haruka asked herself._

 _"Nope, that cant be it." Masami refuted._

 _"Then what?" Kirie asked, confused by the ordeal._

 _"Because Ryuji was sitting where he was standing right now, and this pickax came for the shed. They are in completely different directions." Masami said._

 _F_ _lashback end:_

"Oh yeah. you're right." Masami said.

"Darn i forgot about that. Sorry Naoki." Haruka apologised.

"Ahh, that's okay. Now apologize for the 100 times you peeked on us." Naoki said, with an oddly cheerful smile.

"Nahhh!" Haruka chimed.

"Worth a try..." Naoki muttered.

"But when you think about it, nobody should have hit him if all they needed was to get past to get to the shed, they should have hit someone instead, so why Ryuji." Kirie asked.

"Easy, it was a distraction." I surmised.

"A distraction?" Naoki questioned.

"Yes, I was a distraction." I echoed my previous comment.

"YOUR JUDGEMENT IS WRONG!" Naoki yelled.

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

...

Truth bullets:

-Hose

...

"How would it be a distraction?"

"Not all of us were looking at you!"

ADVANCE-

"There is a reason as to why i was the distraction."

"You just forgot!"

...

"Then Mind telling me?"

"No offence to Hanako but there was no reason to why anyone should have been hurt except the victim!"

"ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!"

 **BREAK!**

...

...

"The hose." I said.

"W-what do you mean 'the hose' Give me the bite sized version of the answer here dude." Naoki complained.

"When Hanako was struck by the pickax, The killer should have at least have gotten some blood on their hands, but according to what we have seen nobody had seen anyone with blood on their hands." I said. But right after i said that, i noticed Kirie squirming nervously on the spot, looking down.

"I agree, with how the blood splatter had reached. The top of the handle, they should have had some blood on their hands." Tomoyo said.

"Interesting." Masami said.

"Kirie, you are moving around on that spot, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Y-yeah, fine!" Kirie said, with a small smile.

"No you're not. You know something." I said.

"No! That not it!"Kirie yelled.

"K-kirie!?" Masami said, worriedly.

"I-it's nothing..." She said, softly.

"You are acting very suspicious." Midori said.

"No! No! Im not! SHUT UP!" Kirie yelled.

"Definetly suspicious." I muttered. "Kirie just tell us."

"Wait a sec..." Midori said, walking around to Kirie. "You killed Hanako, didnt you."

"NO! I DIDN-"

 _POW!_

Kirie was cut off wit a powerful punch in the right side of the face which knocked Kirie to the ground.

"AGH!"

"MIDORI!" Naoki, Masami and Haruka yelled.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo said coldly.

"This bitch killed her, didn't you..." Midori said, pulling Kirie up by the hair.

"N-no i-i d-didn't..." Kirie said, with tears mixing up with the blood running from her mouth.

"MIDORI STOP NOW!" Naoki yelled, pulling Midori away.

"Damn... You h-h-hit like a brick..." Kirie muttered, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Then i felt like everything stood still.

 _Flashback :_

 _Slowly opening my eyes, i felt a sudden sharp pain run through my head like a knife being stabbed right though my forehead._

 _"Oww, ugh i feel like i was hit with a brick... Tomo? W-what happened?" i asked._

 _"Okay, you're alright... Look, another trial is being held, we need your help to investigate." Tomoyo said._

 _F_ _lashback end:_

"Kirie, you definetly know who the killer is, that why you are acting so strange!" i said.

"W-what!?" Kirie said, surprised.

"Like i said, you know who the killer is... And i think i know too." I said.

"HUH!?"

"Who's that?" Midori asked.

"Tell us babe." Tomoyo said with a grin.

'Thats right, i should have already known, from the moment the trial started, they were acting strange.'

"MIDORI, IT'S YOU!" I yelled.

"...What..." She deadpanned.

"No offence to the other girls, but only Midori could have had the strength to knock me out with one hit, due to her training as a sharpshooter and her Yakuza background." I said.

"We'll ignore it." Haruka said.

"Why am I the suspect though? You don't know how strong the other girls are." Midori countered.

"Easy, the way you have been acting this whole trial. You have Been accusing and antagonising everyone here since we started this trial." I explained.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You could have done that Tomoyo." Midori said._

 _"What are you saying?" Tomoyo said, looking at the blond._

 _..._

 _So what you are saying is that im smart? I'm flattered." Tomoyo joked._

 _"THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER TOMOYO! I'm saying you are smart enough yes, but im also saying that you gave yourself garden duty on purpose." Midori yelled in exasperation._

 _"And what gave you that conclusion?" Tomoyo asked._

 _"Well, the other two people who were with you on that floor couldn't have done it. Kirie could have done something but she is scared of blood. And Hanako's the victim, the only option left is you!" Midori yelled._

 _..._

 _"OFF TRACK! Anyway whoever did do it, couldn't have been in the garden. Right?" Midori said._

...

" _You are acting very suspicious." Midori said._

 _"No! No! I'm not! SHUT UP!" Kirie yelled._

 _"Definitely suspicious." I muttered. "Kirie just tell us."_

 _"Wait a sec..." Midori said, walking around to Kirie. "You killed Hanako, didn't you."_

 _"NO! I DIDN-"_

 _POW!_

 _Kirie was cut off wit a powerful punch in the right side of the face which knocked Kirie to the ground._

 _"AGH!"_

 _"MIDORI!" Naoki, Masami and Haruka yelled._

 _"What are you doing?" Tomoyo said coldly._

 _"This bitch killed her, didn't you..." Midori said, pulling Kirie up by the hair._

...

Flashback end:

"And that was the kicker." I remarked

"YOU FUCKBOY! STOP ACCUSING ME! IT'S KIRIE WHO KILLED HER, NOT ME!" Midori yelled, her forehead bright red from anger.

"Time to end this"I muttered.

...

...

...

 **PTA: HYPER ULTRA:**

...

"RYUJI SHUT IT!"

"It was Kirie, I swear!"

"Why, why, WHY!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"I HATE YOU!"

...

"What proof do you have? A photo, an alibi? WHAT IS IT?!"

"KIRIE'S, BEHAVIOUR, THIS, TRIAL!"

"THIS IS THE END!"

 **BREAK!**

...

...

...

"Kirie had been acting different this whole time..." I said.

"She's always strange! She loves bugs for god sake!" Midori shouted.

"No, I think she found out about you being the killer and you forced her to shut up..." I said.

"I think that as well." Tomoyo said.

"YOU KILLED HANAKO DIDNT YOU!" I yelled.

"NO!" Midori shouted back.

"I wanna have sex with you so bad..." Tomoyo muttered softly.

"EH!?" I exclaimed.

"EH, was that out loud?..." Tomoyo said with a blush.

"Yeah, I guess im not the only horny girl here after al-" Haruka said before.

POW POW!

"DOUBLE OUCH" Haruka yelled in pain.

"Anyways... Kirie, please, tell us..." I smiled warmly at her as she started to cry.

"Okay..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"So I've been found out? (Sigh)" Midori said in a huff._

 _Kirie and Midori were in the halls of the 5th floor and were having a little chat._

 _"You really are annoying 'bugsy' tell you what, there is a saying, 'Snitches get stitches, or they end up with toe tags, catch my drift! In other words, if you tell the others, I'll kill you too, got it?" Midori said._

 _"Y-y-yes..."_

 _"Good girl."_

 _Flashback end:_

"How could you be so cruel Midori..." Masami asked.

"...Isn't it obvious? My dad is in danger, that's the only reason... And I wanted to serve under him and just see him again..." Midori said, looking at the floor.

"I would say that it's time to settle this once and for all..." I said.

 **Climax reasoning:**

 _"The plan for murder happened as soon as the motive was revealed to us, only 5 hours ago. The killer suggested to keep the picnic going as scheduled. As foolish as we were, we agreed. We were all set into three teams, The killer was in charge of cooking like Naoki. The killer slipped out of her job, long enough so that she would get their plan into action but quick enough to not get caught of being away. In the garden, the killer set a timer so that every 2 hours, the lights will switch off for around a minuet and a half. At the picnic, the plan worked, all they needed was a distraction so that they wouldn't get noticed washing the blood off their hands after Hanako was killed. When the lights switched back on. The killers plan had gone to plan, almost. Most people were preoccupied with myself being knocked out or Hanako's body, that they never noticed the killer washing their hands, except for Kirie, she saw the killer washing their hands and they had a little chat soon after. Which ended with Kirie getting blackmailed. THAT'S HOW IT WENT DOWN, ISN'T IT MIDORI ISHIKAWA!"_

 **Climax end:**

"That's how it played out, isn't it..." I said.

"..."

"Puhuhuhu! It seems you guys have come to a decision! Now, cast your vote for who the killer is!" Monokuma said.

...

...

...

DING DING DING

 _..._

 ** _MIDORI ISHIKAWA - GUILTY!_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"RIGHT AGAIN! MIDORI ISHIKAWA IS THE KILLER! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Monokuma yelled in excitement.

"...Damn..." Midori cursed.

"Why..." Masami said sadly. "Why did you kill her?"

"Dad... He may be a Yakuza mob boss who places his work over me but, i still love him..." Midori said, looking at the floor.

"But why be so rough to Kirie?" I asked.

"Because i wanted to get out to see him, I know that meant sacrificing you guys but... i just want too see my dad..." Midori said, looking at the floor.

"..."

"Kirie, i know its really stupid and pathetic to ask for forgiveness, but please! Before i die, i just want to say sorry." Midori said bowing down.

"Yeah, you're right. It is dumb and pathetic. But i forgive you." Kirie said with a small smile.

"Thank you..."

"Ahem! Ok i've prepared for a very special punishment for Midori Ishikawa, the Super highschool level Sharpshooter and a member of the 6th division of future foundation! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma cheered.

"Future foundation?!" I said, as i and the others looked shocked.

"I'm sorry everyone, i should have told you before but even i have secrets... good luck on the outside. Bye Tomo." Midori said, with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Bye Midori..." Tomoyo said, sadly.

...

...

...

 **MIDORI ISHIKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Midori is on top of a building, a gang of Monokuma's then start to try and get to the building where she is at. Midori sees a sniper on the ledge of the roof and starts shooting rounds at the monochrome bears with precise precision. But from behind her a gang of Monokuma's then jumped her from behind, but she dodged just in time, but her sniper was cut into three. Midori then jumps down the stairs and runs down the street from the Monokumas who were all chasing after her._

 **Retrobution**

 **Midori Ishikawa: Executed**

 _Midori ran and ran as fast ash she could from the Monokumas what were quickly chasing after her. But then Midori felt an excruciating pain in her left hand, as she looked over, she saw that her fingers were completely blown off by a gunshot, Silently cursing to herself. The next thing she did was turn a sharp right turn into an alleyway but that was a mistake. A Monokuma was already there with it's claws out, The Monokuma sliced Midori's right arm, clean off, spraying blood everywhere. She looked in shock as her arm hit the ground and then she felt a gunshot right in her back. Sure enough, there was the Monokuma who shot her fingers off. Midori coughed up blood and Fell to the ground, facing the sky. The Monokuma's then all crowded around Midori as she looked at them with teary eyes, The Monokuma leader walked over Midori with their claws out on it's left paw and with its right, it grabbed Midori's neck. Monokuma the hovered it's claws over her neck and then SLICE!. Midori's head detached from her body and was placed on a wall._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"_ Dammit..." I said.

"That was fucked up..." Naoki said with a shocked look with Kirie fainted in his arms.

"Monokuma, You said that this was the last Class trial, correct?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Dawww, you remembered that? Darn... (Sigh) Tomorrow you can leave at the front gates..." Monokuma said with a disappointed look on his face and then left.

"I don't believe it..." I said softly and a big smile emerged on my face as everyone cheered in victory.

 **Third person**

...

The next day:

The survivors all gathered up at the main gates that were locked up by a big metal safe looking door. All with big smiles on their faces.

"I guess this is it..." Masami said with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey, now's not the time to cry Masami. This is what we've been waiting for!" Ryuji said with a big grin.

"Yeah, You're right!" She said, rubbing his head.

"Hhmhmhmh!" Haruka giggled like crazy.

"What's so funny Haruka?" Naoki asked.

"I heard Ryuji and Tomoyo going at it last night Hehe!" Haruka said while drooling waterfalls.

"YOU HEARD THAT?!" The couple screamed.

"THATS TRUE?!" The others minus Haruka yelled back.

"Hey, it was a celebratory thing, you know...!" Tomoyo said with a blush so big that you would think her head was about to explode.

"I'm tempted to throw you into the incinerator Haruka." Ryuji said with a deadly glare.

"Nahh! You love me like a little sister!" Haruka teased.

 _"Ahem, Ahem! Guys The gates will open in 1 minuet, get ready... Kill joys..." Monokuma groaned in dissatisfaction._

"This is it... Lets never forget each other, okay?" Ryuji said.

"I could never forget you guys!" Masami chimed.

"Me nether, you guys are my friends for life!" Kirie said with a big smile.

"We should have an orgy!" Haruka shouted.

"No..."

"Awww..." Haruka moaned.

 _"Okay kids, Today is May 11th 2017. Temperatures are warm and with great sunlight"_

Then the doors slowly opened, the light was blinding to the students, Beyond the gates, this was the moment that they were all waiting for...

"What the?"

But it wasn't how they wanted to see the world. When they entered the academy, the world have been more or less cleaned from despair but now, it's like the apocalypse had come again... Fire everywhere as well as mutilated bodies littered the floor. And the dirty air. The polluted air was god awful. The students weren't sure if they wanted to leave or not.

"That, shouldn't be right..." Haruka said, with wide eyes.

"The... world's fucked up again..." Naoki muttered.

Tomoyo then walked closer to see a body that was on the floor while the others in their shocked states remained where they were before the doors opened.

"These body's have been here for a while..." Tomoyo said.

"What happened?... Wait... Whats that noise?" Ryuji asked. the others remained quiet to hear what he was talking about.

 _Tick tick tick tick_

"IT'S A BOMB, GET DOWN!" Naoki yelled.

"Wait TOMOYO MOVE!" Ryuji screamed.

"!..." Tomoyo looked at him before

 **BOOM!**

"RYUJ-"

Then all the rubble from the ceiling came down from the entrance and Tomoyo was lost from sight.

"T-T-Tomo..." Ryuji muttered, looking at the rubble.

"What the fuck happened?!" Masami exclaimed.

"A bomb Happened..." Kirie said.

"TOMOYO!" Ryuji screamed, running to the rubble to clear a path through. "GUYS PLEASE HELP!"

"Right!" And the others then helped get the rubble out of the way with no success.

"R-R-Ryuji..." Haruka muttered.

"Haruka?" Ryuji looked at her and then looked at her hands, it was covered in a red substance.

"W-wait, is that blood?" Ryuji said with his face paling.

"Yeah... Remember in the tragedy, the air pollution affected our blood cells, and they changed colour to red... The only reason why our blood was normal here was because of the air purifier..." Haruka explained.

"B-but whose blood is that?" Naoki asked.

"I-i don't want to admit it but it might be..." Haruka started.

"No... No no no no no no NO! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!" Ryuji screamed.

"It's too late guys." A voice said.

The survivors then looked towards the person behind them. It was the same person who shot Ryuji after the first trial. Same Monokuma mask and coat and all.

"Y-you! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Ryuji said, outraged.

"I said, Tomoyo chino is dead... Crushed by the rubble..." They said.

 **(Ost: Danganronpa 3: The end of Hopes peak academy Ost 1 - 10 Until the two people fall in love)**

"No. S-she cant be dead..." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, you dont have proof she's dead." Haruka said.

"Yeah okay, Look at your hands, Blood all over them." The person said.

"NO! No... Tsh! TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuji cried.

"Who are you anyway." Masami asked.

"Thats the one who shot me." Ryuji said, collaped on the floor.

"What!?" Naoki yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, i have a Beautiful name you know." The person said.

 **(Ost: Danganronpa 3: The end of Hopes peak academy Ost 1 - 10 Until the two people fall in love)**

They then took off the Monokuma helmet and under it was a girl aged 17 who was the same height as Ryuji. She had big green eyes with some grid designs on them and green hair, tied into twin tails.

She then pointed to herself. "I'm Monica Towa!"

"You're the bitch who locked us in here!?" Kirie yelled.

"Yeah, that was Monica's doing!" She chimed.

"And what about the explosion?" Naoki asked.

"Monica again!" She chimed.

"Why do you keep talking about yourself in third person?" Haruka asked.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! YOU KILLED HER! I-I'M GOING ... I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Ryuji screamed.

"Are you now? Ryuji, you can't be serious. You can't do a thing!" Monica taunted.

"Shut up."

"Monica has loooots on Mr Monokumas To defend me if you do try anything."

"Shut up!"

"MR MONOKUMA CAN CUT YOU UP GOOD... You will be Ryuji spaghetti with Tomoyo Tomato sauce!" Monica yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ryuji screamed and picked something out of his pocket. It was the bottle of pills from the medical room. He then scoffed 5 of the tablets down all in one go.

"W-what the?" Monica said, stepping back with a controller in hand to order monokuma's to attack Ryuji should she need it.

Ryuji's Body slowly started to bulk up a little and then the screws and metal started to come loose in his Robot arm. And then it blasted off his arm socket and Anew arm re-grew like his previous arm. Slowly his hair started to grow down to his waist his fingers grew clawed nails. His teeth then started to sharpen and his eye patch flew off, revealing his artificial eye. He growled and he closed his eyes in pain.

"Whats happening?" Kirie asked.

"I- i dont know anymore." Masami stated.

"Ryuji calm down!" Naoki said, walking up to the boy.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuji growled.

He then opened his only visible eye (his artificial eye being covered up by hair.) It ha now got a orange Sclera with a flame design and silted pupils .

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in anger and pain.

"Oh no... Mr Monokuma's attack!" Monica ordered.

As the charged they all got smashed and ripped apart by the raging monster that was Ryuji Shido.

"No! Monica doesnt want to die!" Monica screamed as she ran away down the halls.

"Monica Towa. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! I PROMISE YOU!" Ryuji growled as he ran after her on all-fours.

"The fuck just happened?" Masami asked.

...

Outside:

"Damn..."

Outside, The girl who was thought dead was releasing herself from the rubble. It was Tomoyo.

"What happened?" She asked herself.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

Tomoyo immediately turned towards the person who spoke. There was two men. One of them men was an old man who had a hunched back and a Green trench coat over a suit. The other man, who was the one who talked was a young man in his early 20's who was thin and frial looking, he had hazel eyes and bags under them. He had light brown hair and also wore a suit.

"Who are you two." Tomoyo asked.

"Appoligies, where are our manners. My name is Kazuo Tangen. And this young man is Ryota Mitarai. We are part of the future foundation." the old man said.

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	31. Chapter 5 New despair Pt6

**Chapter 5: New despair Pt6**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I'm Monica Towa!"

"You're the bitch who locked us in here!?" Kirie yelled.

"Yeah, that was Monica's doing!" She chimed.

"And what about the explosion?" Naoki asked.

"Monica again!" She chimed.

"Why do you keep talking about yourself in third person?" Haruka asked.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! YOU KILLED HER! I-I'M GOING ... I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Ryuji screamed.

"Are you now? Ryuji, you can't be serious. You can't do a thing!" Monica taunted.

"Shut up."

"Monica has loooots on Mr Monokumas To defend me if you do try anything."

"Shut up!"

"MR MONOKUMA CAN CUT YOU UP GOOD... You will be Ryuji spaghetti with Tomoyo Tomato sauce!" Monica yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ryuji screamed and picked something out of his pocket. It was the bottle of pills from the medical room. He then scoffed 5 of the tablets down all in one go.

"W-what the?" Monica said, stepping back with a controller in hand to order monokuma's to attack Ryuji should she need it.

Ryuji's Body slowly started to bulk up a little and then the screws and metal started to come loose in his Robot arm. And then it blasted off his arm socket and Anew arm re-grew like his previous arm. Slowly his hair started to grow down to his waist his fingers grew clawed nails. His teeth then started to sharpen and his eye patch flew off, revealing his artificial eye. He growled and he closed his eyes in pain.

"Whats happening?" Kirie asked.

"I- i dont know anymore." Masami stated.

"Ryuji calm down!" Naoki said, walking up to the boy.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuji growled.

He then opened his only visible eye (his artificial eye being covered up by hair.) It has now got a orange Sclera with a flame design and silted pupils .

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in anger and pain.

"Oh no... Mr Monokuma's attack!" Monica ordered.

As the charged they all got smashed and ripped apart by the raging monster that was Ryuji Shido.

"No! Monica doesnt want to die!" Monica screamed as she ran away down the halls.

"Monica Towa. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! I PROMISE YOU!" Ryuji growled as he ran after her on all-fours.

"The fuck just happened?" Masami asked.

...

 **Hallway 1st floor:**

 **(OST: Danganronpa 2: Buzzkill)**

"Where are you!?" Ryuji growled in an outraged voice.

"..." Nothing.

"Shit! (sniff sniff)...!" Ryuji then caught an unfamiliar scent and followed when he saw the green haired girl. "GOTCHA!" He then rammed into the gift shop door, busting it open.

"Kyaaaaa!" Monica screamed.

"Found ya!" Ryuji said with a menacing grin. "You are going to pay for what you did!"

"Please dont hurt me!" Monica pleaded.

Ryuji hesitated, he started to think. What good was it to kill her? It wouldn't get her back... None of them... NO! She's the reason they all died, the reason why Tomoyo is dead!

"DIE!" Ryuji screamed, as he threw his fist back for a punch, only for it to be held back. He looked at his arm to see Naoki grabbing it in a firm grip.

"Get a hold of yourself dude! We don't know if she's dead!"

"Ryuji listen to him, we never even seen her body, for all we know, that was just a random body's blood." Masami spoke up.

"...So what?" Ryuji resorted.

"What are you talking about?" Masami asked.

"...Yua, Noire, Masanori, Michi, Kuro, Kuu, Akira, Kyoto, Hayato, Hanako and Midori... And now 'possibly' Tomoyo, THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS BITCH!" Ryuji yelled with a furious scream as he threw his arm, in turn throwing Naoki into the wall. Unfortunately allowing Monica to scramble away.

"Ryuji, don't go after her!" Haruka yelled. But he ignored their comments and ran at high speed while running on all fours, growling like a feral beast.

"Fuck's sake! We need to stop him now!" Naoki cursed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"We need to hurry then!" Kirie said.

...

Running down towards the stairs to the second floor, Monica was screaming like a child who saw a clown who tried to abduct them, Ryuji was right behind her, radiating killing intent so that's understandable.

"Monica needs to get the the control room!" Monica said about the walk onto the stairs before-

"Think you're leaving that quickly?" Ryuji said with a grin as he jumped over her and blocked her path, Monica then ran into the gymnasium as a last resort as the feral beast followed.

...

"Dammit, Where did they go?" Kirie asked.

"They couldn't have gone far, with how agile Ryuji is with those drugs, he would make her cut corners and turn randomly into random rooms." Masami said.

"How did he get those drugs anyway?" Naoki asked.

"My guess it was the medical room, I saw a picture of the SHSL Pharmacist. True to her name, that drug was probable her's." Haruka said.

"How dumb of them to just leave it here out of all places." Masami remarked.

...

Right outside of the gymnasium, Ryuji was banging against the door. Monokuma's the size of an average adult were holding the door closed while Monica was fiddling around with the controller.

"This isn't going well... To think! Monica showed her cute face to them and this is how they treat Monica?! Ugh, Big bro Nagito better have had a good reason to push me this far... Where is he anyway?"

 _BANG!_

"STOP ALREADY!" Monica shouted.

"He he!" Then all of a sudden the door started to dent in and crease to allow Ryuji to see through the door. "I see you..."

"Leave me alone! I'm only a kid, like you, You are only 9 months older than me! Around the same age!"

"Trying to plead with me wont work Monica, You killed her! The one i loved!" Ryuji resorted.

"She was only a random casualty! I had nothing to do with it!" Monica screamed.

"Oh yeah right, COME OUT HERE COWARD!"

 _BANG!_

Then all of the Monokuma's flew right into the wall and went offline from the impact.

"Oh no!" Monica muttered.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWR!" Ryuji lunged the girl who then pulled out a controller and then

 _SHHhhhh._

"What the?" Ryuji said, looking around as gas consumed him and Monica, only Monica brought up a gas mask, to protect her from said gas.

"Nighty night! I have a surprise for you guys when you all wake up." Monica taunted, waving her hand in a mocking manner.

"Us? Oh, you mean the others too..." Ryuji muttered as he was consumed by a slumber.

 **(OST: Danganronpa 2: Buzzkill- end)**

...

...

...

"Ugh... W-what the?"

Ryuji woke up in a daze when he woke up, Immediately he felt as if he was constricted. Surely enough he was tied up on a chair.

"Oh ho! Lookie lookie who's awake."

Ryuji looked to his right to see Masami, Haruka, Naoki and Kirie in that order also tied up in a chair, all staring daggers into him.

"What? Do i have something on my mouth?" Ryuji joked, only to be threatened by harsher glares.

"Just what the fuck was your problem?" Naoki asked angrily.

Ryuji looked down to his lap, he noticed how long his hair got due to the dug he took.

"Looks like i need a hair cut..." He said, trying to change the subject.

"DON'T FUCK WITH US! You went mental! Way worse than any killer here, even Akira!" Naoki yelled

"...What? Haha! Yeah, funny joke! Me!? Akira!? WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Ryuji yelled back.

"Not true... You both looked like you got off trying to kill a person..." Haruka spoke up.

"... I'm done talking to you guys..." Ryuji muttered.

"Like a coward, running away from your problems again! Just like when Michi died." Naoki spat.

"Get bent! If Koharu died, wouldn't you so the same as i would?" Ryuji shot back.

"Thats a Low blow!" Kirie said.

"It's a fair question... I was very close with Michi. And i loved Tomo, so don't you fucking dare say that was a low blow when you guys antagonised me..." Ryuji spat.

"..."

"Anyway guys, where are we?" Masami asked.

"Don't know... But this place kinda looks like a trial ground..." Kirie said.

"Are you serious? Didn't we just Finnish a trial?" Masami said with a frustrated look.

"Puhuhu! Don't worry your little heads. This isn't a trial." Monica said, coming into the room with a Monokuma plushie. "But i am going to bring you guys into that room over there, one by one. We are gonna have ourselves a little chat!"

"What?! A chat? What about?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh! Yeah, you're gonna find out soon enough. Actually, you are first!" Monica said with a malicious grin.

As soon as she said that, Ryuji's chair started to move towards the door, The chair was attached to a track, hence why it was moving.

"What are you going to do to him!?" Masami screamed.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with red. I'm we're gonna have a little chat and watch a short movie!" Monica teased before closing the door and locking it.

"I hope he will be okay..." Masami muttered.

...

 **In the room:**

 **(OST: Epic Score - Leader of Armies (Epic Heroic Dark Action Score) )**

"So what did you want?" Ryuji asked.

"Hm? Oh do you want to know?! Do you, do you?!" Monica beamed.

"I did ask..." Ryuji blankly said.

"Well you five passed! It would have been six but with Tomoyo and all..." Monica teased to which Ryuji stiffened at the mention of Tomoyo's name.

"Get on with it!" Ryuji yelled.

"Oooo! You're one of those guys who want to get to the juicy parts first! Me too! Anyway, we i mean, you are going to watch this video!" Monica said by clicking a button on a remote controller and then a TV emerged from the floor and turned on. What it showed made Ryuji pale.

It was the hostages in their cells.

"Yeah, when i said that they will start killing each other when 24 hours passed, i lied, the killing started as soon as you all heard about the motive and finished when Haruka died. So around 5 hours of killing i assume." Monica taunted.

"W-what the... W-why are you-"

"Puhuhu, simple, i need you in a despair mind set, and since that's done, i will begin using the brain washing effect on this film..." Monica said with a grin.

"What!?" Ryuji yelled.

 _IN FILM:_

 _"Big brother? He's in danger! I need to help him!"_

 _It was Kaguya Shido The 10 year old sister to Ryuji._

"You! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ryuji screamed at Monica.

"I simply gave her a motive, that was you! Now she is going to kill the others for you!" Monica beamed.

10 minuets into the film, Ryuji had watched enough to make him want to puke but he kept it in, not only that, he couldnt even look away. Was that ppart of the brain washing? While watching the film or should we say the killing game that the hostages had played, Kaguya had killed Daichi Toro (Haruka's favorite porn star) by stabbing him in the face after she chopped off his dick. Next, she found herself a chainsaw and split Rito Hachimtsu (Kuu Hachimtsu's dad) in half from the waist.

"What the... PLEASE STOP! STOP IT!" Ryuji screamed with tears pouring out of his eyes.

 _"Hahahhahaha, Don't worry big bro, im going to save you!" Kaguya said, laughing like a psycho while covered in blood._

This went on for ages, Kaguya was on a killing spree, For a 10 year old, this was truly terrifying. This went on until. Goro Ishikawa put a bullet right through her head.

"Kagyua! KAGUYA!" Ryuji screamed at the screen.

"This, is your despair." Monica said from the corner of the room with a gleeful smile.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuji screamed as he tried to untie himself from the chair and fell backwards

 _"Big bro, why didnt you save me?"_

"Stop it!"

 _"You are the treason why im dead..."_

"Kaguya stop it!"

 _"You couldnt be a worse big brother even if you tried, You let me die, Murderer..."_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

"Why is he screaming!?" Masami yelled in worry.

"Monica must be torturing him..." Naoki said looking worried.

"No! Please stop, he's had enough!" Kirie shouted, hoping that Monica could hear her.

...

"..."

Finally, Ryuji stopped screaming... Now untied, he slowly sat up.

"Welcome Mr Shido! Welcome to the remnants of despair!" Monica beamed.

And then Ryuji faced Monica, now opening his eyes that were glowing crimson red...

 **(OST: Epic Score - Leader of Armies (Epic Heroic Dark Action Score) END)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New despair**

 **END**

 **REMAINING STUDENTS: 6**

 **Kuro Hinori: DEAD**

 **Noire Yumichika: DEAD**

 **Michi Kurosawa: DEAD**

 **Kirie Tomoka:** **ALIVE**

 **Hayato Kimura: DEAD**

 **Hanako Inoue: DEAD**

 **Tomoyo Chino:** **ALIVE**

 **Ryuji Shido: ALIVE**

 **Yua Ide: DEAD**

 **Naoki Kenshi:** **ALIVE**

 **Kuu Hachimitsu: DEAD**

 **Masanori Akiyama: DEAD**

 **Masami Fujimoto:** **ALIVE**

 **Kyoto Sakumi: DEAD**

 **Haruka Saimon:** **ALIVE**

 **Akira Kato: DEAD**

 **Midori Ishikawa: DEAD**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 6 Part 1 New hope

**Note: Welcome to the final chapter! Chapter 6! I have a few requests and Annoucments to make! First off, if you want to comment your opinion on this chapter, please PM me, if you are a guest, just use the comment section. The reason for this is because the comment section has gone to shit so this is only temporary until i can read comments again. As for the announcement, After this chapter i am making a continuation of this fic which will be the surviving cast and some new people who are new recruits of the future foundation and they will go into the Monokuma Hunter game (The type of game that is in DR3) It will be shorter than this fic and will come shortly after this story has finished. People who want to have characters submitted, i will have a forum out when this fic is on its last chapter and you can send them there. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: New Hope Pt1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Eight months ago, I Tomoyo Chino escaped the killing game. The Mutual killing game that was held at the very school that bred hope. Only we saw despair... Including myself, there were 6 survivors of the blood bath, Myself, Naoki Kenshi, Haruka Saimon, Kirie Tomoka, Masami Fujimoto and the love of my life, Ryuji Shido... The only problem was, i'm the only one who got out. I-i don't know what happened to them. Right after i was rescued by a company called the Future foundation, a group of people who are set to eliminate despair, there was a search party that tried to find the missing students who were trapped in the school. Only to find no trace of them. Nothing..._

 _Now, im a Future foundation Head, 15th division, In charge of observation of other regions across the globe. But that's not important right now, I'm just really worried about them all, I just hope they are okay..._

...

...

...

 **Future foundation headquarters:**

Currently, Most of the future foundation heads are at the base in the meeting room, discussing a new threat that had emerged.

"Chairman Tengan sir, We have a new report about the new faces of despair... The new remnants..." A woman said. She had lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat, where she has pinned her Future Foundation ID. There is also a square pattern on the back of her hat.

 **Name: Ruruka Ando**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Confectioner**

 **8th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: November 20th**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 163cm**

"Tsh! New remnants. Thats all i hear about! Enough of that crap! Chairman Tengan, With all due respect, All we are doing is twiddling our thumbs, this will only increase the body count that those terrorists are making! I say we send a swat team out and wipe the bastards off the face of the earth!" A man yelled pounding on the desk. He is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button.

 **Name: Juzo Sakakura**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Boxer**

 **6th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: April 14th**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 190cm**

"Sakakura, while i appreciate your opinion, we still don't know what they are capable of. Plus other reasons..." Kazuo Tengan replied calmly as he looked over to an empty chair.

 **Name: Kazuo Tengan**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former Hope's peak headmaster**

 **1st Division head/Future foundation Head**

 **Date of birth: 17th January**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: ?**

"But sir! The remnants are dangerous. You remember the 77th class, They turned into mindless killing Machines!" Ruruka protested.

"U-um, Miss Ando, There has been word of Kirigiri that most of the ultimate despair Members are in comatose, The others are said to be rehabilitated." Ryota timidly said.

 **Name: Ryota Mitarai**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Animator**

 **10th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: 30th August**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 160cm**

"I also heard of that, The remnants are no more, Only these Five are left." Another said. He is a tall, muscular man in his late twenties . His build gives off a very intimidating vibe and, as part of his persona as a wrestler, he wears the mask of a cow's head, with piercing red eyes and a scowling appearance. Underneath, he has brown hair and a goatee. He wears a blue tie and a black suit, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel.

 **Name: Great Gozu**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Wrestler**

 **12th division Head**

 **Date of birth: May 8th**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 210cm**

"Yeah, it' a shame... The apocalypse was finally coming to an end, then Monica Towa decided to warp those kid's minds..." A man drunkenly said. He is a relaxed-looking man with blue eyes and ragged blonde hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. He wears a worn down, white fedora, a faded dark blue tie and a black suit with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the jacket's lapel. He also wears light brown slip-ons.

 **Name: Koichi Kizakura**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former Hope's peak scout**

 **3rd Division Head**

 **Date of birth: September 29th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 176cm**

"I agree with Sakakura, We should at least send a team to apprehend them." Ruruka said. "Say Ahhh!"

Ruruka then took out one of her sweets and placed it in the mouth of her lover Sonosuke Izayoi, who was lying down with his head on her lap.

Sonosuke is a man with a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. Sonosuke wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat.

 **Name: Sonosuke Izayoi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Blacksmith**

 **9th Division Head**

 **Date of Birth: February 20th**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Height: 180cm**

"Om, mmm, Oh so good..." Sonosuke said as he munched on the sweets.

"Mr Chairman, You sent us here to discuss these new Remnants right? What should we do?" A woman in a wheelchair said through her avatar that looked like a white rabbit in a dress, called Usami. The woman however is short and has blue hair, held by light gray headphones. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers.

 **Name: Miaya Gekkogahara**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Therapist**

 **7th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: ?**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Height: 150cm**

"In all honesty Miss Gekogahara, We still need to discuss this matter with Miss Chino. Since these poor souls are her classmates and one of them is her lover..." Kazuo said.

"Kimura is with her right now, right? Tomoyo is still having those sickness bugs?" A man said in his unusually high pitched voice. He is a dark-skinned man with a heavy, muscular build. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes, and a wide grin. He has an Afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with the Future Foundation pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck.

 **Name: Daisaku Bandai**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Farmer**

 **11th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: 10th April**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 213cm**

"Yeah, she is Bandai. Man! I can't wait for next month!" A woman who was cleaning the room cheerfully said. She is a petite, smiling woman in her early twenties, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and Brown hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes.

 **Name: Chisa Yukizome**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Housekeepr**

 **5th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: 3rd May**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 161cm**

"Back on topic, When Kimura and Chino arrive, we will discuss the new Remnants." Kazuo said.

Suddenly the door swung open, there a man who is tall and lean and has a pasty white complexion. His appearance is also very colorless; he has silver hair, blue eyes, and a cold expression. He wears a pale suit with a blue dress shirt, and a faded pink necktie. His tie has a mysterious black insignia on it, and the tips of his shoes have three dots pointed in a triangle.

"Aha! So, Chairman Tengan. You plan on just waiting for 'permission' from Chino to deal with the new remnants? Is this what the man i knew turned into?" He asked rhetorically.

 **Name: Kyosuke Munakata**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Student Council President**

 **2nd Division Head/ Vice Chairman**

 **Date of birth: 22nd August**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 186cm**

"Munakata, Despite our positions. Miss Chino has the most power in this situation, As well as the most recoil if something bad were to happen to them." Kazuo countered.

"Hmph... Just because she is their classmate, we let them be? The future foundation should act now, because every second we spend debating, victims pile apon more victims, All that spilt blood will be on out hands..." Kyosuke said, standing up to Kazuo.

"Munakata, you are in the presence of the chairman, Restrain yourself..." Great Gozu warned.

"Hmph."

...

"Ughhh!"

While in the woman's bathroom, Tomoyo Chino is throwing up while A woman is standing outside the cubical.

"Are you okay Tomoyo? I have some Emetro to help with your Nausea." The woman said. She is a short woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has a pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth. She wears a dark-colored jacket with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the lapel, a white dress shirt, a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt, long black stockings, and purple Mary Janes. Under her respirator mask, she wears braces. She also wears purple gloves with a single white stripe in the middle. Her eyes are seen as frighting to some people.

 **Name: Seiko Kimura**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL** **Pharmacist**

 **4th Division Head**

 **Date of birth: June 8th**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 160cm**

...

 **Name: Tomoyo Chino**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Observer**

 **15th Division head**

 **Date of birth: October 23rd**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 165cm**

"I'm fine Seiko, Thank you..." Tomoyo said, Walking out of the cubical and Wiping her mouth with a tissue. Like the other members of the Future foundation she was wearing a formal getup. Namely A white dress shirt, A black tie and skirt, She also wore a black Blazer and the future foundation ID Pinned to said blazer. But what was most different about her was-

"You know Tomoyo, you are 8 months pregnant. Only one more month to go!" Seiko said with a smile behind her mask.

"Hehe. Yes i Know, You're still the god mother Seiko..." Tomoyo cheerfully said.

"I'm honoured. I would have thought that you would ask Yukizome or someone with a motherly vibe, but you chose me, why?" Seiko asked.

"You have a nice personality under your serious facade." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"...T-thank you... But what about that boy, the Father?" Seiko asked.

"They still haven't found him... Or the others." Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tengan is doing the best he can!" Seiko said, putting a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right!" Tomoyo said.

 _"Miss Kimura and Miss Chino, Would you please make your way to the meeting room, we need to discuss some matters."_

"That was Munakata..." Tomoyo said begrudgingly.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad..." Seiko reassured her.

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way though..." Tomoyo said as they walked towards the meeting room.

...

 **Tokyo:**

The city of Tokyo, in shambles like the rest of the world... and currently under attack by the New Remnants.

"NO! Please! I have a Daughter! Don't hurt me!" A man screamed.

"...Its too late for you to come out of this unscathed... Tell us where the Future foundation's base is... or my friend will say the final verdict." A young man said, He had brown hair of average length and with a long Ahoge. He has glowing red eyes and a black eye patch. He wears a red hoodie and a back trench coat on top of that and had ripped jeans and white trainers. Thats right, it's Ryuji Shido

"T-They are on an Island! I don't know the exact island i swear!" The man screamed in tears.

"Naoki?" Ryuji asked.

"Final Verdict. Your punishment for lack of information is the loss of you're right arm and big toe." Naoki said. He Still had his hair the same as before but what's different was he wore more black and less red. He also Has glowing red eyes.

"Kirie." Ryuji said. "If you would please..."

"Hahaha! Of course!" Kirie eagerly said and brought out a saw. Kirie looked the same as before. She wore a biker's get-up and a leather jacket. and has the signature glowing red eyes.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Masami, Hold his arm for me." Kirie said cheerfully

"Fine... you over there! Hold his arm for me." Masami called over to a man with a Monokuma mask who came and did what she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Despair is your birthright... Embrace it..." Ryuji muttered as he looked down at the man who was getting has arm sawed off.

...

 **To be continued.**


	33. Chapter 6 Part 2 New hope

**Chapter 6: New Hope Pt2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"Miss Kimura and Miss Chino, Would you please make your way to the meeting room, we need to discuss some matters."_

"That was Munakata..." Tomoyo said begrudgingly.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad..." Seiko reassured her.

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way though..." Tomoyo said as they walked towards the meeting room.

...

 **Board room:**

As Tomoyo and Seiko arrive at the Board room, The two are greeted by stares. A few with concern and a few of suspicion, both at the former.

"Ah! Miss Kimura and Miss Chino, Please have a seat. We need to discuss some things... They are concerning the new remnants and your former classmates." Kazuo greeted with a smile.

"Y-You found them!?" Tomoyo exclaimed with a smile.

"Y-yes... But it's complicated..." Ryota said.

"Complicated?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just sit down for god sake!" Juzo said with an annoyed tone.

So Tomoyo and Seiko went to their designated seats, and they proceeded with the discussion.

"First off, i would like to say that Miss Nagisa Shido is late, and Kyoko Kirigiri is the same..." Kazuo said.

"For the 13th branch head, Shido needs to buck her ideas up..." Ruruka complained.

"Agreed..." Sonosuke said, still lying on Ruruka's lap.

"Anyway, sir. Should we inform her?" Great Gozu asked.

"Yes. Miss Chino... You might find this hard to hear..." Kazuo said, solemnly.

"What? A-are her d-dead?!" Tomoyo asked in a truly horrified manner.

"Hmph!" Juzo let out a small laugh at her fright.

"No, they are alive." Ryota reassured.

"Phew! But why would i find this hard to hear?" Tomoyo asked.

"Surely you've heard of the new remnants? Right?" Kyosuke asked.

"Of course."

"Well, your friends and the new remnants are in fact one in the same." He continued.

"...What...?"

"Yeah, i know what you are gonna say. 'Oh no, this has to be a joke'. Well face it sweet heart, your buddies are now despair." Juzo said, mocking her.

"Juzo, be careful! You need to be more considerate." Chisa scolded.

"Only, sayin' what i think."

"While we know they are now despair, i have seen footage of them in action and i noticed that they haven't been manipulated by Monica. From what i saw, it's painfully obvious that they were brainwashed by her instead." Miaya added.

"That means we should help them!" Tomoyo suggested.

"Denied! Even if they were brainwashed, it's influence could be bigger then we can chew, In other words, the only way you can help them is to put them out of their misery." Kyosuke bluntly said.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Tomoyo screamed.

"HEY, THAT'S THE VICE CHAIRMAN!"Juzo yelled.

"Oh shut up fan boy, we all know your gay for him. Marry him already!" Tomoyo resorted.

"WHAT?!" Juzo yelled and strutted over to her and picked her up by the collar. "Say that again, and your little one in there is gonna get it's first knuckle sandwich!"

At that, Tomoyo's eyes widened at what he was threatening, he wouldn't... No, he would, everyone said he's the most violent member of the future foundation by a long shot.

Great Gozu got up and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Thats enough."

"Get your grubby hands off me...!" Juzo spat.

"No, i won't. But, if you insist on pursuing this course of action... THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT GOZU!"

"Calm down, she's just in a state of shock." Daisaku said.

"Yeah, violence is never the answer. Plus, She's pregnant for crying out loud!" Ryota yelled.

"Tsh!"

"Anyway's, back on track, Just so we are on the same page we will go over each of the Five's current recorded profiles." Kyosuke said, moving on with the meeting.

He then turned around to face the big monitor on the wall, that of which came up with a profile.

"The first of the remnants is Haruka Saimon." Kyosuke started.

 **Name: Haruka Saimon**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age 17**

 **Date of Birth: October 27th**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Height: 164cm**

"She was the former SHSL Plastic Surgeon, Like before she was a despair, she still is as perverted as ever, only now she is sadistic and finds a fetish for amputating body parts and sewing them together as trophies." Seiko read from the description.

"Yes, Next is The former SHSL Entomologist. Kirie Tomoka." Kyosuke continued.

 **Name: Kirie Tomoka**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Date of Birth: M** **arch 11th**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 170cm**

"Differing from her normal self, she no longer fears blood, So far, she has caused havoc in residential areas by releasing insects, to be more specific, Poisonous insects, killing hundreds of people. Heh, sounds pretty bad huh?" Koichi said.

"Next was the former SHSL Lawer, Naoki Kenshi." Kyosuke said.

 **Name: Naoki Kenshi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Date of birth: August 15th**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 175cm**

"Naoki Kenshi has now been described as being a rage filled man, He thinks his Little sister bit the big one and has been going on a killing spree, toying with his victims by 'verdicts' Either innocent or guilty. The first thing he did was kill his own mother once he turned." Sonosuke read.

"I can't believe this..." Tomoyo muttered.

"We haven't even finished sweety" Ruruka teased.

"Next is Masami Fujimoto. The former SHSL Archaeologist."

 **Name: Masami Fujimoto**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Date of birth: 6th November**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 174cm**

"Masami Fujimoto has been described as apathetic and ruthless, She is also Manipuletive. She Manipulates people into doing her bidding and never gets her hands dirty, unlike the others, she has only killed once but ordered over 150 deaths." Daisaku explained.

"Lastly, Ryuji Shido, Miss Chino's lover and Father of her to be born child." Kyosuke said.

 **Name: Ryuji Shido**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Date of birth: 10th August**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height: 174cm**

"U-um He was the former SHSL Voice actor, like the other members of the remnants, he is ruthless and cold. He holds radio and video broadcasts of himself or someone else killing people. He does this in for vengeance though his mind is warped so he probably doesnt know who he's getting revenge on." Ryota explained.

"Heh. Maybe you should show a video?" Juzo joked.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran out the room.

"Tomoyo!" Seiko chased after her.

"Sakakura, that wasn't necessary..." Kazuo scolded.

"Tsh, Only teasen'". He responded.

...

 **Tokyo airport:**

"Everyone, Quickly move!" A future foundation member yelled, trying to get the refugees to safety.

 _BANG!_

"Wha!?"

Only one thing, this place isn't safe...

"All of you need a fill of despair." Masami said with a grin, Her hair was now darker and longer, She has the consisting red eyes, though hers were darker than the rest. She wore a dress that is Black in colour that reached the floor. She had a gun on her that was steaming from the bullet she fired into the ceiling.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

As the refugees ran for their lives, most of them were slaughtered by the five that were there. Naoki Has some Throwing knives that he used to impale some of the people that crossed him.

Kirie unleashed her Killer spiders that proceeded to devour some of the refugees. "Eat my pretty's! HAHAHAHA!"

"Damn you! THAT WAS MY WIFE!" one of the men said as he lunged at Haruka who was walking over to the Future foundation member.

 _SPshhhhhhh!_

Only one problem, he was missing a head.

"...Filthy scum..." Ryuji said as he spat on his corpse and swiped his Katana, spraying blood on the floor, He then saw his Red scarf that had spontaneously had no blood on it. "...I'll take this..." Ryuji said, as he wrapped it around his neck.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME FILTHY DESPAIR!" The future foundation member shouted as he started to shoot at Naoki but instead was shot in the leg by Masami. "Fuck!"

"Oooo! Bad, BAD language!" Haruka scolded. Her green hair is choppy now, put up with sinister looking monster clips and her red strands framing her porcelain face. she is taller and leaner now, and has a bigger chest. Currently she is wearing a surgical mask that is covering her mouth, she wears a short gothic dress with garterbelt stockings and her long lab coat tied around her neck like a cape, the coat has a monokuma plushy in one of the pockets and she wears tall boots that have surgical tools hidden, in fact she has many surgical tools hidden on her person.

Haruka Straddled the man's waist while he was clutching his leg. She then took off his Glasses and looked at his straight in the eyes. "Hmm, You have very pretty eyes y'know!"

"Get the fuck off me!" The yelled, punching her in the face. Haruka then wiped the blood from her mouth after lowering her mask. "Mr Man loved it rough huh? HAHA! Excellent! I do too!" Haruka chimed. She then pulled out a knife. "Y'know, you are really gonna scream a lot in the next few minuets, so prepare yourself!" She said with a wink.

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

"Masami, Where is Haruka?" Ryuji asked.

"She's having fun... Oh look, she's here." Masami said, pointing to the green haired girl.

"Heyyyooo!" She waved childishly.

"Haruka, did you do what i asked?" Ryuji asked.

"To get answers about the future foundation base right? Yeah i did!" Haruka beamed.

"So?" Naoki asked.

"It's on an Island on the Pacific island." She informed.

"Good, what did you do with him, You know we can't have any loose ends." Ryuji coldly said, glaring at Haruka.

"Oh scary! Anyway..." She said and she pulled out something truly disgusting. "Haha! I was carving out his face when he died from shock! How tragic! HAHAHAHAHA!" Haruka said, Waving the man's face around.

"Not gonna lie, that's sick..." Masami deadpanned.

"Poo! You don't know art!" Haruka pouted.

"Anyway, Lets go, We need a plane." Naoki said.

So the five started to walk over to the plane that looked in tacked and that was on the runway. Before Ryuji stopped and pulled out something out of his pocket. Grey headphones that was marked with a name. "Tomoyo Chino."

"Who was this...?" He wondered to himself, His mind was a mess and he's been trying to find out who this person was and searched everywhere for answers. He knew she meant a lot to him but he cant exactly remember her... "I will find you, and get answers..."

...

"Blughhh!"

"Easy, easy. You'll get seriously ill and risk having a miscarriage if you keep stressing out." Seiko cooed as she rubbed Tomoyo's back.

"I-I've Just F-found out that they are okay! And now, Because of Monica bitch Towa, they are like this! Seiko! Please tell me it's going to be okay!" Tomoyo cried.

"It will! I promise you, We will get them back! No matter the cost!" Seiko said with confidence.

"Uwaaa!" Tomoyo cried as Seiko enveloped her into an embrace.

"We will get them back... i promise..."

 **...**

 **To be continued.**


	34. Chapter 6 Part 3 New hope

**Note: Apologies if this chapter is not up to standards, im sick right now so. And before you say "Just wait until you get better." Well, im on a deadline with a college project so im doing these chapters in the spare time i have. So please understand. The last 3 chapters will be coming out with in the two weeks, as is the conclusion of this First Arc, and then off to the Monokuma Hunter Arc! Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: New Hope Pt3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Ryuji! Tell us dammit! Why are we dragging our asses over to where the future foundation is? We can just live and kill! Despair is our birthright!" Haruka wined.

Currently, the despairs are on a plane ride towards the island on the pacific ocean.

"Huruka shut up. I've told you, we're doing it so that we can kill to our hearts content, the future foundation is the only reason why we can't." Ryuji stated in an annoyed manner.

"Thats not all of it though..." Masami said with a grin. "I'm a smart person, i know when people are hiding things."

"...It's none of your concern."

"Hell it's not! We agreed that we wouldn't kill each other, but in repayment we would share info, dont tell me you forgot about that!" Kirie yelled.

"..."

"Leave him be... He isn't talkin'" Naoki said sleeply.

"Whose flying this plane anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, I've set a spring trap. The man who is flying this plane is stuck in it. In other words, if he leaves the seat, a bullet will go straight through his head." Ryuji explained.

"Hmph!" Kirie huffed. "Once we get off this plane, someone is gonna get their head split open."

"Oh oh! I have buzz saw! I could help" Haruka cheered.

...

 **Future foundation headquarters:**

"Seiko, what are we doing? Why are you dragging me along?" Tomoyo asked, getting dragged by Seiko towards the docking bay of the island they are on.

"Well, im a woman of my word, so... We are going to help you find your friends." Seiko said, revealing some of the heads of the future foundation and some other members.

They are as followed. Great gozu, Ryota Mitarai, Koichi Kizakura, Chisa Yukizome, Nagisa Shido, Kyoko Kirigiri and some other members but one thing that stood out to her was a man who everyone in the future foundation knew.

"Miss Chino, we have a plan. We are going to help you." he said.

"You're-"

"My name's Makoto Naegi, branch number 14."

 **Name:** **Makoto Naegi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Luckster/ Current SHSL Hope**

 **14th branch member**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 170cm**

"H-help?, wait, you're going to help me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, Kimura practically begged for us to help you..." A blond man said with an arrogant smirk.

 **Name: Byakuya Togami**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Heir**

 **14th Branch Vice leader**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 185cm**

"Togami! Don't be rude!" A busty woman scolded.

"Don't touch me peasant!"

"Anyway, im Aoi Asahina. It's nice to meet you!"

 **Name: Aoi Asahina**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Swimmer**

 **13th branch member**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Height: 167cm**

"Anyway... Back on topic, We have decided to help you Chino, While they are members of despair and that of which consumed them, It is a very similar case to the original remnants of despair who are now all out of comatose, we plan on having them be put into the Neo world program and rehabilitate from there." The woman who Tomoyo knew was Kyoko Kirigiri.

 **Name: Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **Gender Female**

 **Former SHSL Detective**

 **14th Branch Head**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 179cm**

"Of course, this will only be with your permission..." Great Gozu added on.

"Not that im refusing or even ungrateful for your help, but Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because everyone always has a chance of redemption! The original Remnants of despair have now made a full recovery, and i choose to believe that since they have turned over a new leaf, then so can your friends!" Makoto said with determination.

"Plus my big brother has been mind wiped, it's my responsibility as his little sister to get him back." Nagisa said with a smirk.

 **Name: Nagisa Shido**

 **Gender Female**

 **Ryuji Shido's little sister**

 **13th Branch Head**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Height 165cm**

"Thank you everyone..." Tomoyo said with a smile and a lone tear running down her face.

"EVERYONE! AN INCOMING PLANE IS COMING IN!" Miaya yelled through Usami as she drove near the group.

"Is Gekkogahara with us too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, so is Bandai, but he's keeping an eye out on Munakata." Seiko responded.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Miaya screamed.

"Well who is it!?" Hina asked.

"Unknown."

"Hmph, battle stations then?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Kyoko responded.

"Ah! But what if they aren't here for an attack!" Makoto said.

"We can't risk it!" Nagisa yelled.

"R-right! Should i alert Chairman Tengan?" Ryota asked.

"Yes, that would be for the best." Gozu replied.

"Lets move!" Kyoko ordered.

"RIGHT!"

...

"Are we their yet?" Haruka wined.

"Yes actually." Kirie said.

"Really?! Finally!" Haruka cheered and revved up her Buzzsaw.

"Let's do this." Naoki said as he brought out a grenade.

"Hey, Mr pilot! We're so grateful for the ride here! Your reward is... DESPAIR!" Kirie screamed in joy. She then snatched the grenade from Naoki and threw it in the cockpit and they jumped out of the Plane window after putting on parachutes.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruka screamed in excitement.

 _ **BOOOOOMM!**_

...

"Holy crap..." Koichi muttered looking at the plane now crashing into the beach.

"Look over there! There are Parachutes!" Ryota pointed out.

"Thats not a good sign." Kazuo said looking at the scene.

"Those are despairs..." Kyosuke said as he readied his retractable sword.

"Munakata, what are your orders?" Juzo asked.

"Same as always, Kill them." Kyosuke responded.

"Right!"

And so, Those who wished to kill the intruders set off to do so.

"Guys! GUYS!" Miaya shouted, alerting those who remained where they were.

"What is it Gekkogahara?" Kyoko inquired.

"Those people. They are Chino's classmates!" She frantically said.

"What!?" Tomoyo half yelled.

"They are your friends! They're here!" She practically screamed.

"Woah, hey. Calm down Miss Gekkogahara." Makoto said trying to calm down the bluenette.

"Right now, i believe we should plan out who we are going to restrain them, then get them into the Neo world program." Gozu said.

"... I got Ryuji." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, you can't! You are going to put yourself and the baby in danger!" Seiko warned.

"... I know, but i need him... plus im the only one who can do this for him..." Tomoyo said and started to walk towards the battle field.

"Miss Chino, Please... Take this..." Gozu said as he handed a gun to Tomoyo.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nagisa said looking amused. "It's for self defence. But if you cant do it, then i'll be your back up." She then dropped the bag she was holding and pulled out a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II

"WAIT! Are you saying-" Tomoyo said before Nagisa inturupted.

"I know what you're gonna say... K-Kaguya's already gone... And i don't want to loose big bro either. But id rather kill him myself than have him be consumed by despair any further..." She said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Okay... I'll just make sure it wont come down to it." Tomoyo said with determination.

"Uh!" Nagisa jerked her head up as she met Tomoyo's soft gaze and nodded to her response. "Yeah."

"U-um, who will go after who?" Miyay asked.

"Miss Chino is going after Mr Shido..." Ryota said before getting inturupted.

"I have a plan for Naoki." Gozu said.

"I will go after Masami, She seems the least likley to kill. So it would be the easiest to go for her" Miaya said.

"Kirie is mine i guess..." Koichi lazily said.

"Then the survivors of the killing school life and Mitarai will go after Haruka." Tomoyo concluded.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Hina said, full of confidence.

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

...

"...It's started..." Ryuji muttered as he met gazes with Kyosuke Munakata.

"It's over despair! I will vanquish you!" He said with resolve.

"...Right..." Ryuji said. And then one thing came to mind. 'Will i fond that person here?'.

"The battle between Hope or despair, who will triumph?" Kyosuke said and then swung his sword.

...

 **To be continued.**


	35. Chapter 6 Part 4 New hope

**Chapter 6: New Hope Pt4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"It's over despair! I will vanquish you!" Kyosuke yelled with resolve.

"...Right..." Ryuji said. And then one thing came to mind. 'Will i find that person here?'.

"The battle between Hope or despair, who will triumph?" Kyosuke said and then swung his sword.

 _Clang!_

"Tell me... Why do you get off spreading despair around the globe?" Kyosuke asked.

"...I don't need to answer your question!" Ryuji yelled as he pushed the vice chairman back.

"Hmph! It wont matter anyway. You and your 'Party' will be killed. This is in the name of hope!" Kyosuke yelled, charging at the young man.

...

While that battle was going on, in a different location, Masami was stalking some of the future foundation members. Namely Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Ando, who were fighting against Naoki Kenshi.

"It's time you die Kenshi!" Ruruka boldly stated.

"Die? Hahaha! No! I'm not the one dying today bitch!" Naoki said, laughing like a madman, he then pulled out three kunai and threw them at the Confectioner only to be defected by the blacksmith.

"Try an kill her, you answer to me..." Sonosuke said, with knifes in both of his hands as he was in a striking pose.

"I'll kill you both then, final verdict... Mother fuckin GUILTY!" Naoki shouted, pointing a pistol at the two and started to shoot.

"Ahhh!" Ruruka screamed thinking she was going to get shot only for Sonosuke to pick her up and run to safety.

"Stay here." the blacksmith ordered.

"...I'm not leaving you..." Ruruka said with teary eyes.

 **Bang bang!**

"Aghh!" Ruruka screamed.

"Tsh, enough!" Sonosuke yelled and brought out two knifes and jumped at the unexpexting former lawyer.

"The fuck?!" Naoki exclaimed as he tried to aim for Sonosuke but the blacksmith was too fast and pinned Naoki to the ground.

"Now you die!" he said as he was about the drive the knife into Naoki's heart only for Naoki to wist his arm and shoot Sonosuke in the right leg.

 **Bang!**

"AGHH! DAMMIT!" Sonosuke cursed.

Naoki then pushed the future foundation member off of him and started to laugh. "Hahaha! You should think about disarming your opponent when they are pinned, otherwise well... you know... Also, I've been meaning to ask a friend of mine but i want to ask you the same question. The bullets, do they hurt like a bitch or what?"

"Get away from Yoi!" Ruruka screamed from behind the rock she was hiding behind.

"Pftt! Thats a funny nickname..." Naoki said with a laugh.

"Kenshi!"

"Huh?"

"Naoki Kenshi, i mean you no harm." It was Great Gozu and behind him was another person.

"Hey... A big guy. What do you plan on doing?" Naoki asked.

"I just want to talk, that's all." The former Wrestler said.

"Talk huh..." Naoki muttered before pointing a gun at the hulking man. "I don't believe that for a second.

"Its the truth... But, if you don't believe me... Then she will talk instead." Gozu said, stepping aside for a girl who was a little youner than Noaki. She's 4 foot 10 inches tall, she has blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back, she has green eyes and braces. She's an orange t-shirt with a red flower on the front and blue jeans and brown sandals.

"Hey, big brother." She said with a smile.

"K-Koharu?!" Naoki muttered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"N-No, You... Your dead, just like all of the captives..." Naoki said, with a pale face.

 _Flashback:_

 _"And the winners of this game are those who are alive right now. Kuroneko Chino, Koharu Kenshi, Sunako Ozaki and that Tarantula. You all win! " Monokuma announced._

 _"What the? We won?" Koharu asked herself._

 _"And your reward is! Death!"_

 _All of a sudden, the building that they all were currently in started to shake and rubble started to come down._

 _"W-what's going on!?" The young girl asked herself._

 _But the camera that was filming the whole incident cut into static and all was heard was screaming..._

 _Flashback End:_

"We all survived that incident... Well those who were alive for the announcement were at least..." Koharu explained.

"No! Thats, not possible!" Naoki yelled.

"Please big bro, its true, believe me!" Koharu pleaded with teary eyes.

...

"Ahh.. It seems that Naoki is in a pickle... Thats annoying." Masami commented, spectating the fight.

"You're Masami Fujimoto, right?" Miaya said from behind the former archaeologist.

"So, your the former SHSL Therapist I've heard about then?" Masami said, not bothering to turn to look at Miaya.

"I am. I'm here to talk Masami, Okay?" Miaya said.

"Yeah, but can you actually talk? Your AI thing's voice is getting on my nerves..." Masami lazily said, turning to look at the Therapist.

"No, im too shy... Wait? What do you mean it's voice is annoying?!" Miaya asked angrily.

"Anyway... You're here to make me feel sentimental about what I've done right?" Masami guessed.

"How'd you-"

"Easy... I'm just a really smart person, i know what you are thinking just by looking at you." Masami revealed with a grin.

"Well, for starters, why are you a despair?" Miaya asked.

"Nope, can't say!" Masami said with a cute smile.

"Why can't you say?" Miaya asked.

"Because if i do, bad things will happen..." Masami said.

"Bad thing?"

"Yeah, i don't know what but... Wait! Why am i telling you this?!" Masami yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Miaya.

"I asked a question, and you answered... Simple." She responded.

"Grrr! Shut up already with your listlessness! I'm on to you wheels, and dont think i will fall into your traps anymore!" Masami screamed.

...

In the the forest area of the island, Kirie is gathering insects of any kinds and railing them up to attack the future foundation.

"Aha! Found you."

"Hm?" Kirie looked behind her to find Koichi Kizakura.

"I said i found you kid." He said, lifting his hat up to look her in the eyes.

"So you found me? That's fine, it just means i dont have to find 'you'. Now, my pretties! Kill him!" Kirie said, unleashing black widow spiders by throwing a container near the scout.

"Yeah no..." He then poured alcohol over them to drown the spiders.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo! You MONSTER!" Kirie cried.

"Spiders are a pain in the ass okay? Look, can you just come with me for a little bit?" He asked, pouring another drink into his glass.

"Why would i do that?" Kirie asked. "And also, Why are you being so forward?"

"Well, i really don't like violence alright, its annoying, my time as a soldier is over. Now would you please? If you come with me, i'll let you have a few drinks." Koichi asked.

"Uh-"

"Time's up." Koichi said as he wiped out a taser gun and shot it at the Entomologist.

 **Bzttt**

"Gahhhh!"

 **Thump**

"Too easy..." He said as he scooped up the girl and started to carry her to the others who are in the group to help the remnants.

...

"UwwwWhat!? You want ME to stop Sawing this guy's head open?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, please stop." Kyoko asked.

"F-for his sake... And his..." Hina pleaded and pointing to the now puking Ryota.

 **BUzzzz**

 **Splachhh**

"Orrr, keep going..." Hina sighed.

"Miss Saimon please! We want to help you!" Makoto said.

"Okay sure, Would you get that man over there, i need his pinky for... for stuff..." Haruka asked.

"No."

"Oh great help..."

"Oh come on! Okay, forget this! " Hina said and ran to Haruka and tied her up.

"What are you doing Hina!?" Makoto asked.

"I'm tying her up! It's easier to do this than just talking her out of it." She reasoned.

"Thats true, they are going into the Neo world program anyway right?" Ryota said, walking up to the three.

"Still, i just wanted to talk her out of this..." Makoto said.

"Not everything will be sorted out by words Makoto, we should know from Izuru and the others." Kyoko said.

"Yeah... okay..." he sighed.

...

On the beach, Ryuji and Kyosuke are still at odds, The continuous clanking of swords never stopping, there has been some close calls too, Ryuji has some scratches on his cheek and arms while Kyosuke has some scratches around his abdomen.

"You are an excellent swordsman, where did you learn to fight with swords?" The vice chairman asked.

"While the world has fell to ruin, you need to protect yourself right, that's what I've been doing." Ryuji answered.

"Hmph, too bad you ended up being a despair, you would have been a valuable asset." Kyosuke said before charging towards Ryuji.

"Don't try flattering me." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji?"

"Wha-"

Ryuji turned around to see who called his name, but only barely dodged a fatal swipe to the face, only for the sword to cut off his eye patch. Ryuji then punched Kyosuke in the face, knocking him out.

"Who are you?" He asked.

It was Tomoyo, she showed a little hurt in her eyes but kept talking. "I-it's me... I'm Tomoyo... Tomoyo Chino." She said.

His eyes widened when he heard this name. Why was her name so important to him, why was he so bothered by it.

"Tomoyo..."

"Yes!"

"Why can't i remember..." He muttered but she heard him.

"It's likely to do with the brainwashing... Look, i can help you please!" She pleased with a weary smile.

"... Who are you to me? I have headphones that have your name on them but i don't remember what relevance you have to me." He said.

"Monica probably made it like that so that you wouldn't have any distractions when killing." She concluded. "Anyway, im your girlfriend! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes! It's our baby! Please remember the special time we had that night. You even lost your arm... And seemed to get it back... And you've grown taller." She said looking at him with a smile.

"...I-"

 **Pew!**

"Gah!" Ryuji choked out and fell to the floor.

"What the!?" Tomoyo muttered.

"Don't worry." Nagisa said. "It's only a tranquilliser, i got the red head and the lawyer guy too."

"Wait so."

"Yeah, we've done it." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Wait, where's Sakakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, he usually fights along side with Munakata, why wasn't he?" She asked.

"Oh right i got him too." Nagisa said with a grin.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up." Tomoyo sighed out.

"Pshh! I don't care, i'll beat him again." Nagisa chuckled.

"Now we just need to get them into the Neo world program." Tomoyo said.

 **...**

 **To be continued.**


	36. Chapter 6 Part 5 New hope

**Chapter 6: New Hope Pt5**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jabberwock Island:**

After the Members of the future foundation that were in favour of helping the remnants overcome their despair, they had immediately been sent to Jabberwock Island for the therapy they needed via Neo World Program...

"So these guys are the ones causing all the recent bad shit? They look harmless to me..." A short boy with a baby face said. He has short blond hair, yellow eyes and some freckles across the bridge of his nose, He was wearing a black suit with thin white stripes. But the thing that stood out about him was a wound, most specifically, his right eye. It has a long slash running vertically down his right eye which was now closed.

 **Name: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Gangster/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 16th August**

 **Height: 155 cm**

 **Blood type: AB**

"They may seem that way dude! But they did all the recent bad shit! Scary!" A young man with bright pink hair said. He is wearing a neon yellow jumpsuit and a beanie on his head, he has sharpened teeth and the right side of this hair is braided.

 **Name: Kazuichi Soda**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Mechanic/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 29th June**

 **Height: 168 cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"I... I know they did bad things but! They deserve another chance, so please!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Hey hey, chill out okay, We never said we weren't going to help. But are you sure this is what you want? We dont know what will happen in there." Fuyuhiko said.

"I know the risks. But its for the best." Tomoyo said with fire in her eyes.

"...(Sigh) Okay miss protagonist, Hajime over there will take you to the pods, you can start the simulation there." Fuyuhiko said, shrugging.

"Hajime Hinata right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Soda asked.

"N-No, I've just heard about him, Y'know." Tomoyo nervously said, waving her arms about.

"KAZUICHI! Do not talk to woman like that! That is an order!" A beautiful woman yelled. She has long silky blond hair and sky blue eyes, she wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon in her hair. She also has a diamond barrette.

 **Name: Sonia Nevermind**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Princess/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 13th October**

 **Height: 170 cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"YES MISS SONIA! I'm sorry!" Kazuichi screamed and started to bow repeatedly.

"Anyway, im Sonia Nevermind. Pleased to meet you Miss Chino." Sonia said, stepping over Kazuichi who laid on the floor.

"Nice to meet you too." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Ahhh! A baby bump! P-please, may i?" Sonia squealed in ecstasy.

Knowing what she was asking, Tomoyo nodded with a smile. Sonia then felt Tomoyo's round belly.

"Ahh! This is wonderful! Human life is such a wonderful thing! I-i felt something!" Sonia said.

"She's just kicking." Tomoyo reassured.

"So it's a girl?" Sonia asked.

"Yep!"

"Gotta name?" A young tanned woman asked, walking over with a huge chunk of meat. She is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, green eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. She wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored sock-less loafers.

 **Name: Akane Owari**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Gymnast/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 15th July**

 **Height: 170 cm**

 **Blood type: B**

"I don't yet, Im thinking about one though." Tomoyo admitted.

"Ugh, please. Do you want your friends to be rehabilitated or not?" Fuyuhiko asked angrily.

"Oh! Right!" Tomoyo said before walking over to the guy called Hajime. He has short, spiky brown hair with an Ahoge that moves according to his emotions, He also is heterochromatic so his Right eye is green while his left is red and both eyes have target radar designs. He wears a simple white shirt with the emblem of his previous high school embroidered on the hem. He wears a green tie which also bears the same emblem. He has black jeans and red-and-white sneakers.

 **Name: Hajime Hinata/ Izuru Kamukura**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former Reserve course student/Despair/Hope (Izuru)**

 **Date of birth: 1st January**

 **Height: 173 cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"Hey, you need to go to the pods right?" Hajime asked.

"Yes please"

"Okay sure, follow me. You guys! Can you help bring these guys to the pods?" Hajime asked the others while pointing to the five that were strapped to wheeled beds and asleep.

"WHAT?! What if they jump out and kill us?!" Kazuichi screeched.

"Kazuichi! Do as you're told!" Sonia commanded.

"Roger! As you command princess!" Kazuichi said with a salute.

...

"I need to ask you Chino." Hajime said, looking back at Tomoyo.

"Hm?"

"Are you planning to stay here?" He asked.

"For their rehabilitation? Yes, and i'm due in less than a month, so im going to be staying here for that too." She said.

"Okay, but im going to warn you. This is for you and also the baby. Mikan Tsumiki and a few of the others have started to regain brain activity. They might be despair filled when they wake up so i want you to be on full alert." Hajime said.

"Right, But i may not look like it, but i can put up a fight!" Tomoyo said.

"Hehe, I can see that." Hajime said with a chuckle.

"A fight?! Oh! I want in!" Akane said while punching her fists together.

"No dimwit, were not fighting." Fuyuhiko said with a glare.

"You're no fun baby gangster." Akane said with a pout.

"S-Stop calling me baby gangster!" Fuyuhiko yelled in anger.

"Settle down guys, we are in the pod room, we dont want to endanger their treatment." Hajime scolded.

""Whatever""

"Anyway, Set these guys into one of the five unoccupied pods quickly, then we can start." Haijime said, unstrapping Ryuji and carrying him on his back. "This guy's lighter than he looks."

"He's like that." Tomoyo said with a small laugh.

And with everyone's help, they finally got them into their pods.

"Ugh, Finally! The perverted one was heavier than she looks." Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Its all in her boobs im guessing." Kazuichi remarked earning a wack in the back of the head by Sonia.

"Before i start, I need to explain what happens to the people in the program, i have made some changes to how the Therapy works. instead of replacing the memories, they are edited, so i thought i should tell you beforehand." Hajime explained.

"How'd you do that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, i helped, Anyway, Since the whole Kamukura project, Hajime acquired every talent identified. Oh and also, i made these moniters to see what they are doing 27/7!" Kazuichi said.

"Wow really?" Tomoyo said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, still haven't beaten him in a fight yet." Akane said with a grin. "Key word being YET."

"Hey! She was asking about my monitors!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Anyway, shall we proceed. They will be in this simulation for 20 days maximum." Hajime asked.

"Yes. Lets do it."

"Okay, Link ON!"

...

Day: 1

"Ugh... My head."

Currently, Those who were in the Neo world program have just woken up on the island, Jabberwock island, the virtual one that is.

"Where is everyone? Wait! Where's Tomoyo?!" Ryuji yelled, he shot up and examined the area and was quite confused. "Wasn't i at Hopes peak. why am i on a beach?"

"Yo! Ryuji!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Masami, Naoki?" Ryuji said waving at the two teens.

"You know what the fucks going on?" Masami asked.

"Not a clue, you?" Ryuji asked.

"We wouldn't be asking if we already knew." Naoki remarked.

"Yeah i gu-... Is that Haruka? SHE'S FUCKING NAKED!" Ryuji shouted with a red face.

"Hey guys! Like what you see~?" Haruka teased running into the sea.

"Dammit Haruka put your clothes back on!" Kirie yelled, running up to the pervert.

"...Whats going on..." Ryuji wondered.

Day: 5

"Ugh, I never thought being on a holiday resort like this would be so boring!" Ryuji wined.

"I know right! I just want to play video games but there is only the old arcade games in the lobby." Masami agreed.

"I just want to see Tomo again." Ryuji thought sadly.

"You will see her again, don't worry."

Day: 10

"Hey Naoki." Ryuji asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go on the roller coaster?" He asked.

"There really isn't much left to do... sure thing." Naoki said.

"Oh thank god, the girls are too scared to go on the coaster, they are such chickens!" Ryuji joked.

"Don't let them hear that, they will get pissed." Naoki said with a laugh.

"Let them get pissed all they want." Ryuji taunted.

Day: 13

"Ryuji! Ryuji! Look, i found a Goliath bird eater spider!" Kirie said, holding said spider in a cage.

"How the fuck did you find that thing!?" Ryuji screamed.

"Found it." Kirie deadpanned.

"Hey guys!" Haruka greeted.

"Hey Haruka, Kirie found a monster spider" Ryuji said as Kirie turned so that the cage was in sight of Haruka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Spider! I'LL KILL IT!" Haruka screamed.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING WON'T!" Kirie screamed back.

"Oh boy."

Day: 20

" _Alert! Island residence! Move to the beach immediately!"_

"The hell?" Naoki said with a confused look.

"The beach?" Masami asked.

"Why do we have to go there?" Kirie asked.

"I don't know." Ryuji admitted.

...

Beach:

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait?" Haruka asked.

"I guess." Masami said.

The all of a sudden, A light blue wormhole appeared, almost like a black hole.

"What the FUCK!?" Naoki yelled in fear.

"Whats going on?" Haruka asked with a scared look.

"I dont KnOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ryuji said before getting sucked in.

"Ryuji!" They all screamed, but soon enough they all got sucked in too.

...

...

...

 _Shhhhhh..._

"Ugghh...What the..." Ryuji muttered, sitting up from his pod.

He then tried to walk out of his pod, only to fall upon getting out. He then saw a mirror near the wall and crawled up to it to see his refection. He was missing his eye patch but seeing that false eye reminded him of what a terrible time he had back at hopes peak.

"Aghhh" He then suddenly plunged his fingers into his left eye socket and started to try and rip out the false eye. "AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

When his screams of pain were heard, Hajime, Tomoyo and a purple haired woman came in and saw Naoki, Masami, Kirie and Haruka waking up and Ryuji trying to pull out his cybernetic eye.

"RYUJI STOP!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran up to him but by that time he already pulled out the eye. with blood dripping out of the socket. His remaining eye widened when he heard her voice though.

"T-Tomo..." Ryuji muttered.

"Ryuji!" She cried as she embraced him.

"W-whats going on...? I'm confused." He asked.

"I-i'll tell you later..." She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"A-ah! I-i need to bandage up y-your wound! Stay still!" The purple haired woman timidly said. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly as a result of bullying. She has light, purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another, short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. She has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left knee cap and wears white socks and shoes.

 **Name: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Nurse/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 12th May**

 **Height: 163cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"U-um okay..." Ryuji muttered.

"H-Hajime, could you get Akane, Kazuichi and Nekomaru, We need their help to get them to an examination room." Mikan asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Hajime said before swiftly running out of the room.

"Now thats over with..." Tomoyo said before.

"Ouch Owowowow! Stop it! Not the Ahoge!" Ryuji yelled. Grabbing Tomoyo's arm to stop her from pulling on it.

"You had me worried sick! Do you know what that does to a pregnant woman!?" She screamed in anger.

"Eh?!... EHHHH!?" Ryuji yelled in confusion.

She then started to blush. "Y-yeah, im pregnant... I-its yours..." She said timidly.

"...Wow... I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said with a worried look, but her pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god! You have no idea how long i wanted to be a dad!" Ryuji said with a big grin.

"You're not angry?" She asked sceptically.

"Why would i?" He asked.

"I don't kno-"

 _SPlashh_

"Uh! Uh oh..." Tomoyo said with her pupils dilated.

"W-what is i-it?" Mikan asked.

"I think my water just broke..." Tomoyo said. Indeed there was a puddle right under her.

"Eh? EHHHHH?!" Mikan screeched.

"Oh my god this is moving fast!" Ryuji yelled in surprise.

"Quick! In to the medical room!" Mikan yelled. Ryuji and Mikan then slinged one on Tomoyo's arms around their shoulders and carried her out of the room to see, Hajime, Kazuichi and a tall bulky man, He also has black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He also has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants.

 **Name: Nekomaru Nidai**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Team Manager/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 22nd Febuary**

 **Height: 193 cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"WHATS THIS SHIT?" Nekomaru shouted out of habit.

"She's having her baby!" Mikan quickly informed.

"WHHHHHAAAATTTTT!?" Kazuichi screamed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naoki asked.

...

 **3RD ISLAND:**

"Ahhhhh!" Tomoyo moaned uncomfortably. She was currently in a hospital gown and was rolling around the bed. It has been 6 hours since the five of them woke up and most of which were being watched over, though Ryuji was an exception.

"You okay sweety?" Ryuji asked nervously.

"Oh shut up!" Tomoyo snapped.

"...Pregnant women are mean..." Ryuji pouted.

"Do you have to breath so loudly!" Tomoyo moaned.

"..."

"Thats better."

...

Outside of the room, as few of the awoken remnants are waiting outside in the lobby of the hospital.

"Ugh! This sucks! Hey dumbass, get me some Gummies!" A girl with blond hair rudely ordered. She is a girl of average height with long blond hair that is in a ponytail. She is wearing a light orange Kimono with various flower patterns on it. She has big orange eyes.

 **Name: Hiyoko Saionji**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Traditional dancer/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 9th March**

 **Height: 160cm**

 **Blood type: B**

"I'm Not your personal slave Hiyoko!" Kazuichi refused.

"Tsh yeah fine, Hey Mahiru wanna come?" Hiyoko asked.

Mahiru has dark red hair in a bobbed cut, green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. Mahiru's outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol.

 **Name: Mahiru Koizumi**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Former SHSL Photographer/Despair**

 **Date of birth: 24th April**

 **Height: 164cm**

 **Blood type: A**

"Yeah, sure thing! Hey Hajime, be sure to tell me if the baby is born, i want to hold her!" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah! She needs to see her aunt Hiyoko! We are gonna have so much fun pranking everyone!" Hiyoko cheered.

"Yeah, sure thing. You got it." Hajime said with a smile.

...

"O-Okay, Y-you are 8 cm Dialated, almost there!" Mikan informed the two.

"Thank you Mikan." Ryuji thanked as Tomoyo was shoving her face into his chest to muffle out the screams of pain.

"N-no problem really." Mikan said. "J-just tell me is anything happens." and then she bowed and left the room.

"Almost there! Its almost here!" Ryuji said, rubbing her back.

"Ugh! Get out already!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Okay..." Ryuji said, getting up only for a hand to pull him back down.

"Not you baka! The baby!" She snapped.

"Yes ma'am..."

...

1 hour later:

"AGhhhhhhhhhhaHHHHHH!"

It was time... Tomoyo had finally started to give birth.

"O-okay, I'm starting to see the head! Keep pushing!" Mikan encouraged.

"I'M ALREADY DOING THAT!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Wahh! I'm sorry!" Mikan cried.

"Tomoyo don't yell at her!" Ryuji scolded.

Tomoyo then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Hey hey! Hehe, It takes two to tango they say..." Ryuji remarked.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay Okay."

"Okay, one more push!" Mikan said.

"Oh hey guys can you keep it down." Kazuichi asked before seeing whats going on... down south. "OH MY GOD AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Kazuichi screamed, Mikan skillfully threw a syringe into the mechanic's shoulder and collapsed to the floor. "I'm so sorry!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed for one final push.

"Wahhhh! Wahhhh!"

And just like that, life was made...

"I-It's a girl!" Mikan announced.

"We have a daughter!" Ryuji exclaimed excitedly.

Mikan then wrapped the baby girl in a pink towel and passed her to Ryuji, Who then held her by Tomoyo.

"S-She's beautiful." Tomoyo said in exhaustion.

"You did an amazing job..." He said has he kissed her forehead.

The baby was as cute as a button, She had her mothers hair colour and a small Ahoge already coming though. Although you can't see, she has her fathers eyes.

"You wanna hold her." He asked, to which she nodded.

"I'm gonna get the others!" Ryuji excitedly said as he swiftly ran out of the room to announce the birth of the baby girl.

...

"Oh my god! She's so precious!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Though Young devil shall rule the wold one day as the prophecy claims!" An absurdly dressed man said. He is a tall man with up swept hair that is black and grey, he is very pale and has a black thunderbolt tattoo on his left eye. He has a grey eye on his left and a red eye on his right. He has a black trenchcoat and a white shirt and a purple scarf.

 **Name: Gundam Tanaka**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Former SHSL Breeder/Desapir**

 **Date of birth: 14th December**

 **Height: 175cm**

 **Blood type: B**

"She looks like the prankster partner i need." Hiyoko snickered.

"So, do you have a name yet?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, i thought of one." Ryuji answered.

"What is it mortal?" Gundam asked.

"Mirai." Ryuji said.

"Mirai, as in future... I like it!" Tomoyo said softly.

 **Name: Mirai Shido**

 **Born February 3rd**

...

 **To be continued**


	37. Epilogue

**Note: Author notes at the end, read for information!**

 **The New Killing Game -** **Epilogue** **:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(1st Person)**

A lot has happened in the last year and a half... For starters, Me and Tomoyo Chino. My fiance... and my instructor have a beautiful little girl, Mirai. Those two girls are my everything. Not to mention that my little sister, Nagisa is alive and kicking like the fighter she is, we were mourning Kaguya and Mum (who we found out to be dead when the second wave of despairs hit while me and the others were in Hopes peak.) it took a while but we pulled through in the end. But when i saw Nagisa, man, my ahoge got another pulling when i saw her, But it lives on! As for my left eye, Kazuichi helped make a realistic looking mechanical eye instead of the back and yellow one that i had before and this one actually is an exact replica of my real one, so that was really nice of him.

Back on topic. Tomoyo has been on a retreat from the future foundation due to being a new parent. As for Me, I'm helping her take care of the little monkey that is Mirai. Also, when i mentioned her being my instructor, i meant it, Me, Naoki, Haruka and Masami are now enlisting to become interns in the future foundation. While it took pulling a few strings, needless to say, Tengan approved much to the displeasure of Munakata.

Since Mirai's birth, Everyone swarmed us with requests to hold her, take her out, Take pictures, One person wanted to pet her? Yeah Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko's hit-woman and the former SHSL Swords-woman thought Mirai's hair looks fluffy and started to pet her, and me! That was a... fun experience. Anyway, she brought everyone joy, Hiyoko was nice to her much to everyone's surprise. But we all know why she loves her, The pranks... Man Kazuichi was pissed... Literally. Hiyoko has grabbed Her potty and poured it's contents on him while he was asleep on one of the sunbeds. Kazuichi actually pushed Hiyoko into the pool as a well deserved payback. One she didn't take back lightly, and thus a prank war begun between to two.

Naoki has rekindled with her littler sister Koharu after they had a tearful reunion. Like brother like sister, they cry at the simplest things...

Haruka has teamed up with Mikan Tsumiki as soon as we were clear to be free roaming around the island, Not only that! Haruka freaking groped every girl on this island, needless to say, she had her ass whooped.

Masami has been on a guilt trip this whole time. She couldn't believe what had happened and locked herself in her own cabin for weeks on end, only coming out to get some food when needed. Me, Hajime, Makoto and Fuyuhiko had to talk her out. that... also took a while but pulled through, now she has a nice time hanging around Mahiru and Hiyoko.

Finally, Kirie, She has gotten to know everyone on the island. Mostly with Gundam Tanaka, While he is a breeder with normal animal, Kirie is really his female opposite, Two differences being that She takes care of bugs and she doesnt have Chuunibyou. She is the only one of us who isn't planning on becoming a intern for future foundation due to her not wanting to see anymore violence.

So for the past year and a half us seven, including Mirai, have been living on Jabberwock island with the original remnants of despair. And today is Mine, Naoki's, Masami's and Haruka's first day at the training camp. The boat ride there is 5 hours long and a tough journey, I've never been good with boats. But anyway, of course we need to leave behind...

"So, Kirie. We're going to leave you with Mirai. Remember to feed her and make sure she haves her naps! She get's really grouchy when she doesnt have any." Tomoyo said.

"Yes 'mum' I get it! I just have to look after this cutie and wait for you to come back right?" Kirie said holding the 1 and a half year old in her arms.

"Mummy! Are you Weaving?" Mirai asked in a cutsey voice.

"Yes my cutie pie, Me and Daddy are going to work, We will be back soon okay?" Tomoyo cooed kissing her forehead.

"But Mirai doesn't want you to go..." Mirai said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, when we get back Daddy's gonna watch your favourite show when we get back." i said stoking her head.

"Squishy squishy princess!?"

"Yeah!" i laughed.

"Okay Bye bye!" Mirai waved.

"That was quick..." Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, man she loves that show, Anyway _Sensei_ What are you planning on teaching us on our first day?" i teased which made her blush.

"We are starting off easy, but also... Are you guys going to be okay? You four Were despair and the students have bad experiences with such..." Tomoyo said.

"We'll be fine! Thanks to the Neo world program we are good as new!" i reassured. "Bedsides, how bad could it be?"

...

...

...

 **And that's the finale! Thank you everyone who had supported, Been apart and read this story! I wouldn't have finished with out the support. Now this isn't the end! There is a continuation fic of this which leaves off right where this cliffhanger leaves off. The new fic is called "** **The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC" So don't miss it! Also to The-Anonymous-Vigilante, Kirie will have a big role to play in the next fic, so dont worry, she wont be left out!**

 **Anyway! Thank you all and farewell!**


End file.
